Eyes of divinity
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Currently being updated Naruto lost his closest friend on the return trip home, now with no one he falls into depression. will the aide of his friends in other places, and a mother like figure break him from this depression, or will he falter once more into the darkness, and become worst than Sasuke. Only time can tell as the battle of fate vs. will begins
1. Book one: Spirits I

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book one: Spirits I**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Life is about the experience, not of the goal. If you live your life based on a goal, you do not take in account the journey, thus you lost the true meaning of what it is to live._

_- Blaze_

Key

_"Thought" "or memory coming into current for a short time, "mental talking, with bijuu"_

_**Bijuu talk, **_

_**'Bijuu thought"**_

**Demonic talk**

**"Scene cut"**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Its been three years since he left, the boy who left a village that scorned, and hated him. Following his master to achieve strength to bring back falling into darkness. As he journeyed he became stronger, and even faster. However, one thing changed his life, the death of his god father just after finding out who his father was. Now the boy was truly alone, and had no real people to call on, he began to journey back home... With nothing, nothing left. The only thing with him, the cold corpse of his master, broken by the very people that hunt him down. _

_Was it enough for them to kill his master, it was to desecrate his body... The boy that day changed. Once a cheery personality, became cold... Ice cold. To spur this change something else happen that day, a power very few had wielded before... He bared the divine eyes, and with them he would change the world, or die trying. _

_**Present time, near Konohagakure. 2:00pm**_

A blonde haired boy was making his way slowly through the forest, with him on his back he bared a ring staff, and a sword. He has been walking, a very long time, behind him two more copies slowly carried the preserved body of a fallen hero. He looked back at the body, blue azure eyes had a teer flowing out of them. He had failed one promise, and he would vow to make up for it. The hero that had fallen had long white spiky hair, and his arms were crossed over his chest. The boy had used a jutsu to preserve the body, and bring it home, instead of burying only Kami knows where. He looked back at the time he's known the man, and stopped for a moment. The clones looked at him, and nodded, they handed him the body.

"Sir, bring master Jiraiya home." one his clones stated, before he vanished in smoke. The original nodded, looked at the back up clone. "You are to head to Tsunade's office, do not be spotted anyone else, henge if need be. Make sure you have them at the front gate... Give our master a welcome home." The clone looked at his creator, and nodded. Now becoming a black blur jumping along the trees. He held onto the man as he slowly walked along the forest floor, he had another intent today, and it would shock all of the people who were close to him. Though he would do it for all the right reasons, and he knew it had to be done.

He closed his eyes, and sighed.

_"Hey what are you doin ya pervert!"_

_"SHHH kid I'm doing research."_

_"Research? More like being a pervert to me."_

_"Hey, I am not a pervert... I am a super pervert!"_

A teer left his eye, and looked down at his master's face, it had a smile... Why was he smiling? He seemed content to die, to die for the boy that he had raised. The boy stopped for a moment, and looked at his masters smile.

_"Today, I am going to teach something better than chidori."_

_"really!"_

_"Yes, and to start, all you have to too do is pop these water balloons."_

_"eh?!"_

_"Oh come on Gaki, it's not just that, you got three more steps."_

_"Really?"_

_The old man held out his hand, and formed a sphere of pure chakra._

_"What is this?"_

_"This my little Gaku, is the Rasangan, a move the fourth Hokage knew."_

_"Really, oh my kami that's awesome, am I going to learn it?"_

_"Not if you keep gawking at it, and don't start with the balloon."_

_"Alright!"_

The boy held his master up with one hand now, and put his right hand out. A large blue sphere formed, and it kept spinning.

_"Like a small typhoon."_

_"Awesome."_

The boy held it out to him, and looked inside of it. The time he trained, the time he never gave up on it, poor control or not. He looked inside the sphere. He felt teers stinging his eyes as they flowed down, and down to the ground. He held the body closer. "Old man..."

_"Hey, Gaki take break will ya?"_

_"No way not until I master this!"_

_"Well, will you at least share some food with me?"_

_"I can't stop now, I almos- Gaahahhhh!"_

_The ball the blonde boy was holding suddenly blew up in his face, and he went flying back. _

_"Naruto!"_

_"I-I'm fine, I almost... Had it... Gotta keep going."_

_"Gaki stop for today, come on now I paid good money for the food."_

_" ... I guess your right, but I was so close."_

_"I know, and one day you'll get it, when it matters the most."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah... You will kid, I guarantee it."_

The blonde haired boy now identified as Naruto, the one who left the village with Jiraiya looks on, and begins to walk weeping, it's been three days since he died, he died just a hundred miles from home, just on it's doorstep on their return back. Naruto can feel rain beginning to drop from the heavens, and he looked up to see a crackle of lightning.

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Naruto!"_

Naruto's eyes snap open, and he looks towards the sky, and sees the lightning dancing around. He can see what appears to be the natural chakra flowing in the clouds, and he looks at the beautiful shades of blue, and green dancing in the skies. Then he looks back towards his fallen master, before he can feel his clone disperse.

_"Kami... No... Please tell Jiraiya ain't... He can't be..."_

_The clone walks towards Tsunade wraps his arms around her, and he too sobs, before dispersing._

Naruto lets a torrent of teers let loose now as he walks, and begins to quicken the pace. He looks at this master's smile, the only thing to keep from going in with the Kyuubi, he would never want him to go to it again, and Naruto may never have too. He closed his eyes cutting the flow of chakra from them, and then looks towards a near by shack.

_"Hatred? What do you mean?"_

_"The world we live in Naruto, is full of hate... I wish to change the fate of the world."_

_"The entire world?"_

_"Yes Naruto, the entire world... I believe there is good in people who have been in the darkness."_

_"But, how would we even know how to change the world."_

_"I wouldn't be able too if I tried Naruto... But..."_

_"But?"_

_"I believe you can, I believe your a child of the world. A hero, and we need one more than ever."_

_"Hero... Jiraiya sensei, I just do my job?"_

_"No Naruto... You'd been surprised if notice the differences you've made already."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You liberated Takigakure, you liberated Namigakure, and you've changed the fate of someone engrossed in hatred."_

_"But... I lost Sasuke."_

_"Kid... Listen to me, and listen well. Sasuke is too far gone, he only wants revenge."_

_"I refuse to believe he's too far gone, if I have too I'll lay my life on the line to prove it."_

_"Naruto... What would you do to find peace in this world?"_

_"I don't know, I would bring everyone together... As much as possible."_

_"Hmm intresting, but... What if I told there once was a man that did the same thing... And at once succeeded."_

_"Who, when? All I see is the nations at each other's throats."_

_"His name is lost, but his title is not."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Rikudo Senin, Naruto, the man's title. He was monk who bared the eyes of kami himself."_

_"No way... So like the sharingan?"_

_"No... Nothing like that infernal eye."_

_"Huh?"_

_"The eye of Kami, Rinnegan, the eye of life, and death. Ye holds the power of the paths has made the first step to godhood."_

_"God hood?"_

_"Naruto, I believe you have the power to change the world, with or without Kami. Just remember to see the good in people, and you will be fine."_

That shack, where Naruto, and him first had a meaningful discussion... "Old man... I promise, I swear on it, I promise to free the world." Naruto spoke as he walked past it, and then he saw the gates, and there... Several weeping people. One of which he so affectionately called Ba-chan. That's when he felt the stab of emotion hit his heart, and looked into their eyes far away. Then his feet began to move, faster, and faster.

_"You come back alive, alright Gaki, and you too you old pervert."_

_"Don't worry Ba-chan, we'll..."_

"Come... running... Home..." Naruto said as he ran, he sobbed as he looked back on the memories, and then the one that hit hardest the most, the one that changed his view, the one thing that he swore he would have happen. For both of them to come back running home, now they were running home, but both were not alive. One was... Broken, the other, cold as stone.

Naruto almost fell into mud when he stumbled, but he got close to the gates, and fell to his knees, ready to beg for forgiveness from the Hokage. "Naruto... It was true... He... He..." "Ba-chan, please don't cry... Please... Please... Don- ahahahaha" Naruto tried to comfort, but sobbed. He had not had the time to cry, the last three days was spent running back here, day in, and day out. He looked at the people gathered there, and could tell some of them were flaring sadness, but anger at him as well.

"Naruto what happened?" Tsunade asked, managing to hold her teers."

"I don't know..." Naruto answered, "He... He was fighting these guys off, and I got knocked an..and.."

"You woke up... Finding his body?" She asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"No... He... He had a few breaths of life in him... I tried everything."

"What do you mean everything?" asked a ninja, and Naruto turned to him.

"I tried using Kyuubi to heal him, I tried using my own chakra, I begged for him to stay with me." Naruto answered back, and Tsunade looked at her weeping figure of a grandson, and knelt down besides him, and rubbed his back.

"Did he have any last words?" she asked Naruto, "yes."

_"Naruto... These... Will be my... Last words."_

_"Jiraiya sensei don't say that, come on damn fox! Work with me here!"_

_"Naruto... It's ok... I'm ready."_

_"No, no, no Ero-senin, don't leave me here please, come on Kami damn it, I know I can do this!" _

_"Naruto... Look at me, please... There is something you... Must know."_

_"Please sensei... Please!"_

_"Naruto... On the nigh you were born... Your father... Was the one that sealed the Kyuubi in you."_

_"!"_

_"I... Was... Was in Sunagakure at the time, assisting in the sealing of the Ichibi, I, I tried to come running home, but I found Minato Namikaze... Your father... Dead, along with your mother."_

_"Wha..what..."_

_"Naruto, your father... Your father, loved you... Don't think otherwise... Please don't..."_

_"Jiraiya... Sensei..."_

_"Naruto, don't cry, please don't cry... Look at me... I am ready, I am at peace."_

_"Please don't... Please... I still need you here... You have so much left to teach me."_

_"That's where your wrong kid... I've taught what you need... And let me say this for the record... You were my greatest success... Don't ever let anyone say otherwise."_

_"Jiraiya... Look at me, please stay with me."_

_"Kid, I am going to miss you, but when you get to Konoha, tell them to give you what's rightfully yours, not even Tsunade knows yet."_

_"What do you mean."_

_"I mean... Your family home... Your family house... Take what's rightfully yours... And... Remember... I...will... Be... Watching...N...a...r...uto..."_

_"Jiraiya!"_

_" ..."_

_"Jiraiya!"_

_" ... "_

_"Damn it, no! Please Kami, or who ever is out there no!"_

_" ... "_

_"Please don't, wake me from this nightmare! Wake me up from this fucking dream!"_

_" ... "_

_"Jiji, don't go Jiji... Please!" _

_" ... "_

_"NOOOOO!" _

Naruto looked up at Tsunade, and nodded. "Ba-chan... Help me carry him." Naruto said, he got up, and Tsunade putting her hands the legs, and then several ninja came with a stretcher. They slowly carried his body on it. Naruto looked around, and notice everyone looking on, he slowly walked behind them. He wobbled in his footing, but noticed his teammate Sakura looking at him. He looked at her, and glared, not out of sadness, but of rage. _"our promise did this Sakura, we took enough away from everyone..." _Naruto thought, and turned his gaze towards the now funeral like precession, and let a few teers fall from his face.

Naruto was walking slowly as he felt the town stare at him, they noticed the large gash in his clothing. However, they also noticed attacked to a back holster was a sword, and ringed staff. Naruto jacket was open, and his clothing was cut. He looked around, and saw his group the Konoha rookies, look on at him. Sadness, and hurt filling there eyes for their friend.

Everyone was looking as a ninja not knowing was happening jumped down, and splashed mud all around, he looked around, and became wide eyed. "S-sorry, forgive me" he stuttered out, and Naruto looked at him, and just turned away as he went past him.

Naruto's face was downtrodden, his once cheerful smile, gone. His life filled eyes, cold, and the rain kept pouring. By the time they made it too the tower, Naruto looked on in grief clutching his chest as the mortician took the body. Naruto stood in the rain watching as his best friedn, and master's body being taken inside the building, and looked to the ground. The staff weighing heavy on his back, along with his sword. "I failed..." Naruto sighed out, his once life filled eyes were now cold, and distant. His blue Azure fading, as if life had left them. "Naruto!" A familiar voice screamed out to him, and he turned to see Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten come running to him.

"Naruto-san, what happened out there?"

" ... They took him... "

"Hmm?"

" My one, and only thing left of my family... And... And they beat him to the ground over me, a... Pathetic... Excuse for a ninja."

"Naruto... Don't say that spiky, your a good ninja... It just the life a ninja."

" Tenten... Please don't lecture me... You may find at this moment that the kind, and loving Naruto that you all know is broken."

"What do you mean broken?"

"Neji, at this moment, and time... I just wish for someone to kill me."

"Naruto, how un-youthful... My friend."

Naruto turned, and looked at them. That's when they all gasped as they looked at his eyes. They held little life, and joy in them.

"Naruto..." Neji said, and Naruto looked at him in the eye.

"Neji, listen to me... It's all right, you can see for yourself can you, you've known for a while what I am." Naruto stated, though the hurt was present in his voice.

"How did you..."

"Come... Who else... Has red chakra." Naruto said, Neji could finish.

" ... "

"Naruto, are you going to be ok?" Tenten asked, she looked at the broken boy in front of her.

" Yeah..." he takes a look back at the building. "I'll be fine."

Naruto then turned around, and began to walk towards the tower, he wobbled in his steps. He let the staff fall of his back, along with his sword. Naruto made no effort to pick them up, and Neji came over, he picked up the staff, and looked at it. _"it has chakra inside of it, but its not like any metal I've seen before..." _Tenten picked up the sword, and she had the same thoughts.

"Tenten-chan, do you think Naruto will be ok?" Neji asked, "I am worried about him."

"Neji... What ever happened out there... Broke whiskers." Tenten replied, "and I don't think anything will fix what he saw, or feels now."

"Do you think...?" Neji asked, "that he is gone for good, his old self?"

"I don't know Neji, but we all must get ready... Knowing Tsunade the funeral will come quickly."

_**Inside the Hokage Office, 2::45pm**_

"Naruto... Tell me what he said, his final words." Tsunade ordered softly, Naruto looked at her. He gave a sad smile, but it faded quickly. "He told me that I was his greatest success... Though I think he said it because I was the last he'll ever teach." Naruto stated, looking down at the ground, some of his teers hit the ground. "Naruto... That's where you are wrong, Jiraiya loved you Gaki... He loved like his own son." Naruto looked at her, and nodded. "He also told me something else, and it shocked me to the very core..." Tsunade quirked her eye, and looked him. "What was it?"

"He told me who my father was..." Tsunade gasped, "He knew your father?" She asked, "Yes, he knew him Ba-chan... Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage." Naruto stated. Tsunade looked at him, and then towards a picture of when her, and Jiraiya had team of their own. Their in the picture a blue eyed, and yellow haired teenage youth in a white hoody was giving a piece sign, while holding a tri-pronged kunai. She looked back at Naruto, and they looked like carbon copies of each other.

"You really are the son of the yellow flash... Is this why you came here?" She asked him, and he shook his head. However, the next thing shocked her the most. He opened his eyes, and there he stated, "I want what is rightfully mine." "Naruto... I'll help you, but you got take this to the council." Naruto looked away, "Like they'll ever accept the fact I am a Namikaze, and even then I am not going to the CRA, nor am I going to donate." Tsunade nodded, and looked at Naruto who was now taking of his headband. "Also... This headband... Will be buried with Jiraiya, it was new one that he gave me after Iruka's got destroyed in the battle." Tsunade nodded, retrieving the headband. Naruto also pulled out a letter from the Daimyo, "on our way back, we stopped by the Daimyo, for a visit... And granted me, and Jiraiya traveling rights... I am going to invoke them the day after the funeral, but I will still receive missions, and I will remain in contact." Tsunade immediately rose up, " I will not allow it, Naruto there are people hunting you... They'll find, and kill you... I won't loose the only one I got left." Naruto smiled at this, and looked her dead in the eye. "That's what I want them to do, come after me, let the pressure off any others remaining, even if they find me... I may prove just a bit too much." Naruto stated, clenching his fists.

Tsunade looked in Naruto's eyes, and realized how cold they were. The sadness was gone, but was replaced with pure, and utter rage. "If I allow this, would you actively seek them out?" She asked, and Naruto shook his head. "No... I wouldn't dream, however... They have habit of sending pairs... The last ones to attack us was a orange haired man with piercings, and a blue haired woman. As far as I know the crater that I woke up in was caused by the enemy. I found Jiraiya right next to it, and I also found tattered pieces of a black cloak, along with blood." Naruto said, reaching into his pouch. He brought the clothing, and it had bloodstains on it. "Naruto... You have grown up..." Naruto shook his head, "No... I just want justice for Jiraiya. He did not deserve to die for me, because of what I hold." Naruto sad, a few more teers left his eyes as he turned around. To face away Tsunade, she got up. And, put her hands around Naruto. "Gaki don't blame yourself ok? Don't blame yourself... You have no fault in this." Tsunade said into his ear, trying to get him to calm down, but when he tried to move, he just fell to his knees. He slammed both fist into floor.

"Damn it! This is all my fault, if I did not get caught! He would still be alive!" Naruto shouted, each breath he hit his head on the floor. "The only person who raised me decently were other's didn't even want me, the only person to love me like a son, dead, because of my fucking ignorance." Naruto said, his head now bleeding, however it healed quickly. Then his rage focused on something else. He got up, and pointed at his stomach. "And this bastard let him die, I tried to use this asshole's chakra for a while, and he never gave me any, Jiraiya could've been saved, he could be alive right now, but no, it's my fault for not having any damn control over my abilities, and... And... The... I... I don't know what to do anymore... I am lost, I don't know what to do." Naruto said, as he brought his hand's up to his face. Tsunade, helped to his feet, and looked at him. "Hey Gaki... Listen, pack your stuff, and you can stay the night at the senju compound with me, and Shizune. Give you some time to calm down." Naruto looked at her, and nodded. He sat there crying for a little bit, before getting up... He had a long walk home ahead.

_**Konoha poor district, 6:34pm**_

People kept making Naruto seether in rage, every time he would pass by it was, "are you ok Naruto-san, or did you do that to lord Jiraiya monster." Naruto was sick, tired, and broken. He just wanted go home, and back. He wanted to get ready for the funeral that would be held in two days from now, and he hadn't had the time to think of what he was going to say, or what he was going to do. He also had managed to find his sword, and staff with Tenten, when asked how he came to have these Naruto just blew her off, he was no talking mood.

In truth Naruto got these during his travels with the toad sage, he got the sword while training in Kumogakure, and it was given to him as a present for his sixteenth birthday, and he quickly mastered it, who knew he had a thing for swords.

Naruto slowly began to walk away from another crowd of mourning civilians, into the heart of the village, "Naruto!" Another voice yelled out, and he immediately regretted hearing it. "Sakura... What do you want?" Naruto asked, and saw the pink haired woman run up to him. "Are you ok..." "No!" Naruto yelled out, shocking everyone there. "Can't you people just leave me alone, you didn't do it in my childhood, and you won't to be kind to me now?!" Naruto yelled out, pointing to the Konoha civilians. "Everyday has been a lie here, every fucking day. The only one I had as a true family is now getting worked on for burial detail possibly tomorrow. I am hurt, and in pain. I just want to be alone, ok?" Naruto asked, everyone nodded, but Sakura was now mad.

"Naruto... You... You..."

"Go on say it!" Naruto yelled at her again, "I tried some many times to get you to acknowledge me before, but you ignore in favor of the damn traitor!"

"That's... That's not true" Sakura said, her eyes stamped with it's own teers. Naruto looked her dead in eyes, and snarled. "Don't anyone ask me I am ok, not now, or ever. The only ones that have the right to ask is Tsunade, or Konohamaru... You asked for this out of me, you wanted to see the monster for so long, well the gates broken. I need to get out of here, before I do something I'll regret." Naruto stated, before brushing past Sakura, and around the corner. He looked to see his run down apartment, and jumped to his door. He opened, and what he saw further mad him mad. His room trashed beyond all repair, and his kitchen was a mess... His window glass was across the floor. He was furious, and threw his sword into the wall. "Motherfucker!" he shouted to top his lungs, before hitting the ground over, and over.

"Damn them all... Why did they do this, I wasn't even in the village." Naruto muttered, his rage skyrocketed. That's when his eyes changed, his once azure eyes, became purple with nine rings extending out, but quickly changed back as he took a deep breath. He looked a broken picture of the old team seven, and he shook his head.

"Why did it all have to break apart."

_**End of chapter one**_


	2. Spirits II

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book one: Spirits II (spirits finale)**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."_

_Plato_

Key

_"Thought" "or memory coming into current for a short time, "mental talking, with bijuu"_

_**Bijuu talk, **_

_**'Bijuu thought"**_

**Demonic talk**

**"Scene cut"**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Meanwhile at a unknown location, near Sunagakure, two days later**_

"Damn it's hot UN!" A blonde haired man complained inside his cloak, besides him a large humpback figure was walking at a snails pace. "Be quiet Deidara, nothing is going to help the heat heat hitting us now." The man now identified as Deidara was pouting, crossed arms, and such. "Damn this heat, how the hell did you of all people bare this heat, un?" The masked shinobi looked at him, and smirked through the cloth on his face. "Because, I am a Sunagakure ninja, and we train in this heat daily... Hell we don't even break under fire jutsu." Deidara looked at him, and shook his head, "How long till we reach Sunagakure, Sasori?" The hump back man now identified as Sasori looked at the blonde hair man, "Three days, it's nearing nightfall now."

Deidara watch as the sun was slowly setting down over the sky, and smirked. "When we get there, I'll give them my finest art yet!" Deidara announced, snapping his fingers.

_**In Konoha, main street, 5:00pm**_

Naruto slowly walked behind a large coffin, his eyes were cold as ever. However the black suite he wore was stained with rain, and mud... Along with his tears. His eyes were bloodshot, he hadn't slept for days now, he couldn't he was just haunted by his failure. The main street was the usual business district in Konoha, however it would be on this day a somber place. The people behind Naruto carried lit candles, lit by chakra so the flame would not die inside the rain, but would shut off after a while. Naruto was behind the main pole bearers of the coffin. Shizune, Tsunade who was weeping, Shikaku Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Choza Akamichi, and finally Asuma Sarutobi he too was weeping as well, he had known Jiraiya all of his life. Naruto was the leader of the pyre since he was the last to know Jiraiya, and his my favorite person on this earth.

They neared the tower steps, and as the pole bearers stepped onto the steps, Naruto did as well. He walked behind them, barely able to keep his footing, in his life time he's now burying five people who had ever loved him. The first one was a friend of his that was a Chunin that lost his life in battle against rouge ninjas, another who died of illness, then there was Mikuko the third Hokage's step daughter, who died in child of birth, and then there was Third's death, that shook Naruto to the very core. Now... This... This one was the worst, someone who could've been blood to him... Was like blood to him, now was going to lay dead in a ground, six fucking feet under, and it was his fault for being knocked out.

They came up the stairs, and Tsunade stepped towards the podium. "Citizens of Konohagakure, we are gathered here today to pay respects to a fallen hero of the leaf. He served many years... And... And, was one of my closest friends. He fought to protect those close to him, and... He died with great honor. I... I would like to have a few people come up, and say some parting words about the fallen hero." Tsunade spoke, trying to hold back teers, but was failing miserably. Naruto was the first to step up, and as he did he felt some his friend touch his back.

"It's going to be ok..." Whispered Tenten, "were here for you."

"Naruto-kun... I'll be here, ok?"

"Your never too troublesome, come, and see me if you need to talk."

"He's proud Naruto, I know he is..."

Naruto looked back at them, and saw their faces. Teers of their own were shedding for their friend. He made his way to the podium, and looked over the crowded building top, laced in black. "Hello... And thank you for helping me sent off Jiraiya-sensei... I really don't know what to do, or too say... So I am sorry if this seems short on my end, so if you can forgive me." Naruto explained as he wiped a few teers from his eyes.

Tsunade, and Kakashi were looking at Naruto. They could see the pain written all over his face, it was heart breaking, the very meaning of the phrase itself.

"Kakashi... Has Naruto ever been like this?" Choza asked, and the masked nin shook his head.

"No, No Choza... So please allow him speak." The big man nodded, and looked on.

"I didn't really know Jiraiya sensei all my life... Hell... I met him during my attempt to make Chunin, but in the short time I did he was there for me. He taught me so many things, so many thing that I could've only dreamed of without him. Now... I... I... Look back on his coffin right there, and see nothing inside, just the hollow shell." Naruto took a moment to collect himself, and wiped a few teers away from his face.

Everyone looked on, and even his hate group stayed silent, not daring to speak against him at this juncture, but everyone gasped, well at least from the hate group. Naruto raised his head up, and he was sobbing, he held up one one finger for moment, before he took a deep breath of air.

"I... I failed him, I was supposed to have his back, and I got knocked out of the battle early on. He died saving me, someone who probably isn't worth the headband that now sits on his grave. He gave his life protecting what some of you... Call... A demon, but no... He never lost hope in me, he put it all in me. Till the very end, even on his dying breath. Kami knows I tried to save him, even calling upon... Kyuubi..."

Everyone gasped at this, and they looked at Naruto, who looked ready to just crawl under a rock, and die. He was mess, his normal spiky hair was flat, it wasn't kempt either. He had bloodstained eyes, and his normal blue eyes were lifeless in a way. He looked towards the crowd, and sighed. "By now... You are all wondering what I mean, simple... I talked to the Kyuubi, and it failed to give me power... Something that can destroy the village, but couldn't save a man... A man who loved his student, no matter how stupid, idiotic, or idealistic they were... That he would give his life in order to save his. That is a true sensei, those who protect the future generation, and teach them to ways of the shinobi." Naruto looked back on the grave, and formed a white rose in his hands with chakra. Everyone eyes widen when he did so, even Tsunade's... That was perfect, if not godlike chakra control.

"Some of... Some you look at me as the Kyuubi incarnate, but he never saw that, he saw a hurt boy, trying, no striving to become a legend... He wanted to be there, and he really wanted to see me put that hat on... Maybe... Maybe even hold my first child... Now... That's just a dream... And, some dreams are meant to be broken, or unachievable." Naruto looked at the crowd, he could feel a lot of remorse inside the group.

"I am Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto, that's the boy the man knew, and it's time for the boy to take the man's place. I am the student of Jiraiya, the toad sanin... And... And... ... And... I... Will always love the man who was like a father..." Naruto stated, his face contorted into a painful sob as he continued to try hold back teers, but broke, and fell to his knees, and wept on the ground as another came up to say some things. Kakashi went over, and helped Naruto to his feet, slowly walking over to the coffin to give him his rose. As he did he felt someone grab his shoulder as well, and he looked up to see a red haired boy. "G-Gaara?" Naruto asked, and the boy nodded. "Hey... Naruto." Gaara said, helping him up.

"What... What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in-between a sob. "I came... For a friend," Gaara stated, and helped to his feet, and as he did the sand ninja placed his yellow rose onto the coffin.

_"I belief you can change the world kid, even with the few people who've already touched."_

_"Sensei, do you think I changed a lot of people, before all of this?"_

_"Don't know, only time can tell... All I know is."_

_"What?"_

_"All I know is Gaki, you'll be surprised one day... Just how much you changed the world already."_

"Naruto look at me, you've changed me, into what I am... Your not idiotic, your not stupid... Your Uzumaki Naruto, the perfect guy, though unpredictable... In end the that's what makes you, you." Gaara explained, and made Naruto looked towards the crowd.

_"What is your true Gaki!?"_

_"To become Hokage!"_

_"How will we do it?"_

_"Protecting the people of Konoha!"_

_"Damn right! Now come we got seventeen more rounds to go through taijutsu sparing."_

_"YATA!"_

_"Uff... Nice kick there, hehahahahaaha!"_

_"Got you Ero-senin!"_

_"Yeah, yeah... Well Gaki, guess I can show my age once in a while."_

_"Hey, you know... You remind of Jiji... "_

_"Really how's that?"_

_"You both loved me, for me."_

Naruto began to cry again, and he looked towards the crowd, and saw that it was over... The last minutes of the funeral passed by him like nothing. He walked over to the Coffin, and rubbed it a little bit, and Naruto smiled at his fallen master... But it quickly faded away. His white rose was not covered up, no one was trying to hide his, especially not right now.

Naruto got up, and slowly walked away, but decided to jump off the building, and onto the ground below. There he looked towards the monument, and saw that they had added Tsunade's face onto it. He was joined by Gaara who also jumped down, and looked onto the distance with Naruto, who just slumped against the building. "Naruto-san, you must get up, this is not the end." Gaara said, and Naruto looked at him. He reached out his hand, and took it.

_"The bridge to peace is formed with the hands of friends."_

_"Bridge of peace?"_

_"Hmm, think of it as a bridge were all who can cross, feel at peace... No wars over it, no fighting of whose is in possession, a bridge for the people."_

_"So like... Like a demilitarized zone?"_

_"No Gaki... Like a peaceful place, were none suffer."_

"Naruto?" Naruto got up, and begin to clap his hands together. "Thank you...Gaara." Gaara looked a him, and smiled. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked, and Naruto looked at him, with a sad smile. "I guess... Leave here for a little bit, and go train, get stronger, and stop these people from breaking the dream of peace Jiraiya-sensei sought after." Naruto stated, getting up. The rain began to fall hard as Naruto took out a scroll. "What's that for?" Gaara asked, and Naruto smiled. "Would you like to take a little trip with me, to my family, or was going to be my family home?" Gaara looked at him, and nodded.

_**Namikaze Compound, first visit...**_

"So... This was going to be my home..." Naruto said to himself, walking up to the front gates, pressing his palm on it there was a slight glow of golden chakra before the gate opened. Naruto stepped forward, and looked at the dead garden, and the dead trees... This place had seen a lot of better days. It has been a few hours now since the mass funeral in the village, and six days since Naruto last slept. His eyes were red, and he felt as if he would fall any moment, he wished for death at this time as well. Where are the fucking Akatsuki pricks when you needed them? Gaara put his arm on his shoulder, and smiled. "Come on Naruto, I'll wait until the all clear." Gaara said, and Naruto nodded.

Naruto went up to the front door, and opened it, the room there seemed to have cloudy atmosphere, and it seemed to moist. He went further in, and found a light switch. He flipped on to see the family furniture still there, but that was it. He looked around, and decided to sit down for a moment to clear his head. Every since staying the night at the Senju compound Naruto had been frustrated with Tsunade's crying... He couldn't really blame her, and he heard the words "_I should've been there more, I should I told how I really felt." _Naruto understood what she meant by those words, and Naruto's already mentally unsound condition made him fall further into depression. He looked at the pictures on the wall, he saw a man that looked like him, obviously his father, and a red haired woman... Holding her stomach. Naruto walked over to the picture, and saw the words _"Me, My lovely red rose, and our first child." _Naruto looked at the picture, and began to cry again. He fell back on the couch, and just continued to sob into it.

He looked, and saw another picture of this _Red rose_, and his Sensei, along with his father posing in a picture. His father, and the woman who obviously who was his mother, was kissing, while Jiraiya was giving a peace sign. His father was also wearing his Hokage get up, and he looked down at the picture at the end table. He noticed something, his mother stomach was bigger, and it read _"six months in, and three months until he's out." _Naruto looked at the picture, he held it up.

He then saw the names of the people inside the picture. "Kushina Uzumaki... Eh... So that's your name _Red rose" _Naruto said to himself, and he took note of her beauty... This was his mother... He closed his eyes, but a seal appeared on his arm. "I am going to take this one with me... wish I could find one of all of us together..." Naruto muttered, and sealed the picture inside his right arm.

He got up from the couch, and walked to the door, where He saw Gaara standing, Naruto motioned him inside. "It's all clear, I don't think there was time to set up anymore blood seals." Naruto stated, and Gaara nodded. He walked inside, the house to Gaara was beautiful, or at least would've been. "Naruto, whose in the picture your looking at, I know ones Jiraiya." Naruto gave another sad smile, and picked up the picture, his eyes widen at what it said. _"Me, Kushina, and Naruto. Soon to be one big happy family." _He also noticed how much his mother was bulging out as well. It looked like she was going to pop, and Naruto had a teer com into his eye.

"They cared... Then... Then where'd they go?" Naruto asked himself aloud, and Gaara noticed something off, and moved a picture to see a safe, on it a blood seal. "Naruto you missed one, and it seems to be a safe." Gaara said, and Naruto looked at it, the gray color of metal did not blend with the light red shading on the walls at all, and he slapped himself. "Damn... I should've known better..." He stated putting his hand on the seal, a golden chakra line appeared, and it disappeared. The safe opened, and in it. Bank documents, specifically made Kunai, and scrolls, not just any scrolls family scrolls.

"Gaara look, it's my dad's scrolls, and kunai." Naruto said pulling out the kunai, the kunai itself began to glow a yellow hue in Naruto's hands. "It must be where his famous **Harishin comes from" **Gaara said, his tone becoming stotic as he examined the situation. "Wait... What's that, Naruto said pointing a sealed letter inside the safe, and opened it. Naruto's eyes widen as he looked, and he dropped, but Gaara caught it with his sand. "N-No way... They... They wrote out a let-letter just in... Just in case they died..." Naruto stammered, and Gaara picked up, and looked at Naruto, before handing it back to the rightful reader.

Naruto looked at it, and began to read it, and as he did teers began to form in his eyes.

_"To our Son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

_If you are reading this, then something happened to us, and we were never able to with you in your childhood, or early adulthood. We're sorry, we wanted to be family, and I write this with your mother, she loves. You are such a kicker, I swear you make her wobble when she tried to walk with you. I believe it comes from my side, we also had good leg strength._

_Anyway, Kushina, your mother had made you a little blanket, if you find it. You'll find other things with it, and trust me. Things in the scrolls we also left behind contain very powerful family secrets, that not even Jiraiya sensei knew. If you also came upon the old pervert by any chance knock in the head for us if you see him doing research... Or if he still calls it research. Anyway, the Kyuubi has also taken notice of your presence, and has been a little bit of a hassel to handle, but we are keeping you safe inside your mother's womb as we write this. Apparently Kyuubi doesn't like share._

_Also Naruto, if we did not live to see you grow up, and if we are dead. This letter contains a sealing jutsu that has all documents needed to sign over the estate, wealth, and our fortune to you. After which, you may choose to do what you wish with the estate. Though I had originally planned for us to have more children over the years, it would seem by this letter, that'll never happen. So where we are now, and what you are doing. _

_Just know, no matter what I believe in you, and I know you will be the star in the sky of a lot of people one day, may you shine brightly, and guide them all Naruto. Also Kakashi, if you get him as a sensei, try to use his own secret taijutsu against him, and see where it gets you... Trust me it's comical relief to the daily grind of the training he'll probably pur you through. If you did hit him with it, then I will declare inside heaven for you to be faster than me... For some strange reason he always seemed to be way faster at those points, well I would too if I was going to have a tiger symbol inside my buttox. _

_Also Naruto, the Harishin, my jutsu belongs to our family, I want you, my son to master it. I had it nearly completed, but it took so much chakra to use the final stage I deemed it an SSS rank technique, its a one, and done type jutsu. Meaning once you use it, more than likely that will you be first, and final shot with it. However, it also very powerful. Where my Kunai required seals, this one made me the seal, for the measured time of ten seconds I was omnipresent. If I could see my location I was there, if I needed to be some where, I was there. It was the speed of Kami himself, but it was such short lived, and also such a chakra consuming jutsu... I could really never use it in battle._

_If you do one thing for this clan, it's master that Jutsu, and also... Your mother wants grandkids, lots, and lots of grandkids. But, between you, and me... Don't marry young, trust me... Some how, some way we Namikaze have curse, the first one to catch our eyes has us in a vice grip, what ever you do... Do not, and I repeat DO NOT HAVE PREMARITAL SEX! Lest you have me, being whipped... As I am writing this letter's end, I now have three very large lumps on my head. I don't blame her, she's usually not hot headed, but she's hormonal right now so I have to end this letter._

_Love you, Son_

_Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze._

_Ps. Tell Genma, Izumo, and Hayate that they each owe me five hundred ryo... I won the bet. _

Naruto chuckled a little bit at the letter, "At least he had my sense of humor." Gaara eyes narrowed, "What would that be?"

"I tend to find light in dark subjects..." Naruto stated, bringing his hands up, and looked around the house more, the kitchen was nothing special, really just a normal house. Well normal, if you had a large amount of land surrounding it. Not to count the endless blood seals there possibly was. Naruto grabbed the tri-pronged Kunai, and looked at them, and the glowing hue returned to it. Naruto eyes felt like they were burning for a second, and then he saw the golden chakra flowing through him, and into the kunai.

"So what now Naruto, want to stay here for tonight?" Gaara asked, and Naruto looked at him "Gaara... What would you say if I came to Sunagakure as an escort, and began training in Suna for a while?" Naruto asked, and Gaara looked at him. "What are you saying?" Naruto smirked, and threw the kunai, but before it hit the window shattering the glass, but something was off, it was completely black outside... Or was it even outside. "I am wanting to make sure everyone in leaf is safe, I've seen what Akatsuki can do, and I want to protect them." Gaara pondered for moment, and looked at the blonde. Then nodded, but then looked at Naruto's eyes. "Naruto are you aiming for vengeance?" He asked, and Naruto stared cold at him, and shook his head. "No... I aiming to keep Akatsuki off everyone's tails, and make them come after me for a while. Not like they could do anything to begin with... They need to seal us in order." Naruto stated, and Gaara gasped. "How do you know this?" Naruto looked at him, and shook his head. "Orange fucker that killed Jiraiya wouldn't shut his goddamn mouth about it, now are you going to help me, or not?" Naruto asked, and Gaara looked at him... Then Naruto stuck out his hand. "Naruto Namikaze, welcome to my escort on the way back." Gaara stated, and Naruto nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

_"What would you do for your kind, you know other Jinchuriki?"_

_"I don't know Jiraiya sensei, but all I know is I'd protect them, from Akatsuki."_

_"Kid you realize it's a fools wish to go against them all."_

_"I will break those odds, and rip out their blind eyes."_

_" ... Getting a little brutal there aren't we?"_

_"Well, I need to train my ass off more don't I?"_

_"That's true Gaki, that very true."_

_"Jiraiya sensei..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"What would happen if I fell in love with a girl?"_

_"You never known Gaki, trust me that's something you got to figure out on your own."_

_"Ok, thanks..."_

_"No problem Gaki, now lets go get something to eat my treat."_

_"Ramen?"_

_"Dango..."_

_"Meh, sounds good to me."_

Naruto thought of their first time eating out of the village, and him asking relationship advice, he had to be a moron to asked the pervert sage for that... But, he missed his antics already. Right now for the first time in six days, Naruto will try to sleep, and let his spirits rest at ease.

_**Unknown site, Amegakure.**_

"Konan!"

"Nagato, what is wrong Nagato-sama?"

"That wound, it's not closing up, the wound the boy gave me!"

"Damn it, what the hell was that brat anyway, he looked to have your eyes, but they were red."

"I know... He acted like nothing, but a beast, attacking everyone in sight, but we were the main focus of his rage."

"And, did he not use your godly powers?"

"Yes, that crater... We need to be more ready... Uzumaki Naruto is now considered SSS rank, and shall only be hunted by me, and you."

"Yes, Nagato-Sama, but what about the powers he used, your godly powers."

"I don't know, maybe fate has brought him down as a test to see if I am worthy of being the new God."

A door is heard opening in the darkness, and Raven haired boy stands looking on at the pair.

"My Kami-Sama, Deidara reported in, they are near the village, soon the Ichibi will be ours."

"Excellent, tell to capture the beast alive, and have the southern base ready to extract the beast."

"Yes my lord."

The man runs out with his orders, and a blue haired woman looks back at Nagato.

"So what shall we do now?"

"We wait for the Kyuubi to make it's move..."

_**end of chapter two**_


	3. Winds I

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book one: Winds I**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Thought is the wind, knowledge the sail, and mankind the vessel._

_Augustus Hare _

Key

_"Thought" "or memory coming into current for a short time, "mental talking, with bijuu"_

_**Bijuu talk, **_

_**'Bijuu thought"**_

**Demonic talk**

**"Scene cut"**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Konoha, next morning, 6:20am**_

Naruto awoke on his parents bed, and rubbed his eyes a little. He looked around the room, and sighed. "Guess it was all real then..." Naruto said with heavy depressed look baring his face, he moved the quilt off of him, and sat up. He looked around the room, and found that there was a note on his nightstand, on it was name _"Naruto" _Naruto looked at it, and picked it up, and began to read it.

_"Naruto if your reading this, then please make your way to the village gates, we are heading back to Sunagakure, and I need you as a promised escort. Also I took the liberty of buying some real clothing, not those jump suites you use, you'll find them in a scroll on the edge of your bed when you wake up, and don't blame me... Temari has a way with shopping, and clothing._

_- Gaara, Kakunro, Temari."_

Naruto looked at the note, and nodded. He got up, and revealed that he was naked. He had always slept naked after being with Jiraiya so long, and actually more comfortable then with his old pajamas. He walked to the edge of the bed as his feet hit the floor, making a creak in the wood. His looked at the scroll, it was small, and it had the kanji for clothing on it. Naruto took it, and saw in the light that it was a yellow scroll. Naruto put it on the side of the bed that was still flat, and unraveled it. Placing his palm on it, he channeled chakra into the scroll making smoke explode inside the room. Naruto waved it away to see three pairs of shirts, and pants laying on the bed, and he looked to the right see a new outfit for missions.

The outfit consisted off a red cloak with black flames at the bottom, and it almost looked like his dead father's, below it was a mesh shirt, with a Jonin vest that Temari had to spend extra for. Naruto made a note to pay her back when he got the chance. He looked down to see the pants which was orange, looks she knew more about him then he thought.

He also looked at the combat holster near it, place to put scrolls on the belts, and even a sheath for his katana. "Ok, so... That's another high quality gear..." Naruto said, and then picked up the combat books, they all small cleat spikes in them. Naruto smiled at this, "Now that would be some brutal kicks..." Naruto whislted out, and he began to dress himself, and when he finished, he sealed the rest of the clothing inside of the yellow scrolls, and smiled at he loving jester they did for him. He then put his coat on, and began to walk out the door.

He turned around to see the large estate in the sun light. He then looked to see a lone red, and yellow rose blooming inside the garden. Naruto walked over to it, and looked at them. A picture of his mother, and father inside of nirvana came into his mind. Naruto let a lone teer drop from his eyes, and turned on his heels, but then he tosses a tri prong kunai into the bush, and smiled. "May you be in peace Ka-san, Tou-san." Naruto said, he held his hand in tiger symbol, and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a moment, and then began to walk away. "I need to meet Gaara..." Naruto said to himself, and he looked around the streets. There was few markets open since it was a Saturday, and he couldn't agree more with the idea. Being that Sunday, the end of the week is the busiest in the markets for all premium items, and Naruto was wearing a set of said premium items. The wind around him was blowing, and he could feel the cool air in the gusts, hell he might as well enjoy, because where he's heading, it ain't going to be cool, or nice. It was going to be melting hot in the day, in the night, it would be shivering cold... Grand.

"Naruto-neechan!" A boy yelled out, and landed besides Naruto, and he looked to see the boy, he had a longer scarf then usual. "Konohamaru... What are doing here, I thought you would be on a mission today?" Naruto asked, he was surprised, and he never expected for anyone to come, and talk to him after his outburst yesterday. "I was, but just got back, so where you off too brother?" Konohamaru asked, and Naruto looked at him. "Well, I am giving escort to the Kazekage today, and I guess it can do me some good to get back on the road." Naruto stated, and Konohamaru nodded, but frowned. "So I guess what I heard was true then, you going of Sakura?" He asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but that's in the past, and the past can't be changed." Konohamaru then looked at him as if he had a giant bug on his face, "What... In the..." Naruto frowned, "What you expected me to say something else?" Konohamaru thought for a moment, and just punch Naruto in the shoulder lightly, "Come back brother, and we'll spar." Naruto nodded, and kneel down to the boy, and he got on a knee, "You've grown Konohamaru, a lot." Naruto stated.

Konohamaru smiled brightly, and looked at Naruto, "When will you come back?" He asked, and Naruto frowned, and then smirked. "I will come back in a few months, I am going to go on another training trip... My own training trip." Naruto answered, and Konohamaru smiled, but then developed a sad look on his face, "Can't I come with you, I need to be strong also." Naruto looked at the boy in the eyes, and smiled, "you can if you want too, but remember the training I am doing, you'll be doing as well." Naruto stated, and Konohamaru shouted in happiness. "So when do we leave?" He asked, and Naruto looked at him, and patted his head. "In a few minutes grab your stuff, and give Ba-chan, this." Naruto said handing him a paper, "Wh-What's this?" He asked, and Naruto smiled. "It's my rights as the successor of the Sanin Jiraiya, it gives me the will to take upon one apprentice at a time, and guess your it Konohamaru. The brown haired ball of energy flew down the street, and Naruto just stood there, and began to turn around to walk to the gates.

That's when he felt a tug on his shoulder, and looked to see Moegi looking at him. "Hey, Moegi, how you been?" Naruto asked, and then he noticed the sad look the girl was giving the blonde. "Your leaving again aren't taking Konohamaru-kun..." Naruto looked at her in surprise, and then it clicked in his head. "You like him don't you...?" Naruto asked, and Moegi nodded, though she blushed like mad. Naruto put her hand on her shoulder, and gave her a soft smile. "we'll come back, the both of us will." Naruto stated, and he saw Konohamaru running back towards them. said with a grin, and Moegi nodded, and turned to face Konohamaru, but when she turned back Naruto was gone.

_**In Sunagakure 10;00am**_

The two cloaked man walk further into the desert, they now can see the top of the giant walls. Deidara was dying of heat, and even though he was flying on his bird he was frustrated by far, he couldn't just simply fly in, and bomb the place to the shit smoldering piles of rubble he thought it should be. Deidara just huffed in annoyance, and slapped his sub burnt face. As his hand left his face, he a scrounged look of fury, and pain. He looked to his partner in crime Sasori, and yelled "What the hell, why can't we just blow the motherfucker down, un!" Deidara said his tick with much fury, and pouted like a child.

"Because, our leader just desires the Jinchuriki, not the village itself burned to the ground, but who knows maybe that will soon come to fruition afterwards." Sasori said with a low voice, and he kept walking, and Deidara sighed, "The fucking bastard better be here, un." Sasori nodded in agreement, and they continued to walk.

_**With Naruto, and Gaara's escort. 11:20am**_

"Hey, about time you got here." Tamari shouted out, and Naruto smirked. "Sorry got caught up with an old friend of mine, who I might add will be joining us." Naruto said, and Gaara quirked an eye brow. "Who would that be?" Naruto chuckled, and turned to see Konohamaru running towards him a very large smile plastered on his face. _"Looks like Moegi told him, this will be intresting..." _Naruto thought, and turned to the red haired boy that was the Kazekage. "So... I see, Konohamaru?" Naruto nodded, and looked to see the boy come up besides him, carrying a large amount of clothing. Naruto took them out his hands, and pulled out a red scrolls, and tosses the clothing into the air, and begins to form a few hands seals, while throwing the scroll on the ground. The clothing vanished, and the scroll rolled itself back up, and Konohamaru the entire time was shocked, "W-Wh...what..." Naruto just smirked at him, "Sealing Jutsu Konohamaru, don't worry all you need to do is apply a little a chakra to open them." Naruto stated, and Konohamaru nodded, though dumbstruck.

"Anyway, you remember Gaara?" Naruto asked, and Konohamaru looked at the red haired boy, and nodded, "Yeah your the friend of that bully." He said in pout, and Gaara gave a small smile, and nodded. "Yep... Naruto, is there another reason for you going with me?" He asked, and Naruto looked at him.

"I would be lying if I said no." Naruto responded, and Gaara scrounged

"Then what is the other reason?" He asked, raising his voice

"I am going to go another training trip with Konohamaru." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Can you even do that?" Gaara asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yes, since I inherit all of Sensei's rights, I can take on a student." Naruto said, putting his hands out.

"Hmm, I see, Naruto since we are going to be on a constant move, would you like to know your affinity?" Gaara said, while pondering something.

"How do we do that?" Naruto asked, and Gaara just slapped his head, has Konoha really fallen this low, and then... How the hell Naruto beat him all that time ago.

"Well I think Baki has chakra cards used to channel chakra into them back in Sunagakure..." Gaara sighed in frustration, and Naruto laughed nervously

"I see... Guess we can do this for me, and Konohamaru." Naruto stated, and Konohamaru nodded.

"Yes... It would be something if it turned out to be wind." Gaara said with a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah it would, which means I could train there, and be in the perfect place..." Naruto stated, pumping his fist up.

Gaara chuckled at his old friends antics, and began to walk, the sand ninja around him followed, and Naruto did as well, but turned to the cabin him, and Jiraiya stayed in as they passed by it, and Naruto let a teer drop. He closed his eyes, and stopped moving.

_"What would you do?"_

_"I'd fight harder, I'll train faster!"_

_"If I was gone... Would you really have reason to stay in Konoha?"_

_" Not really, I could leave, and train, but nothing going to happen to you Jiji."_

_"Well.. Lets get some shut eye, eh Naruto?"_

_"Naw, I am going to train till the sun comes up!"_

_"You just did a ten hour regime..."_

_"... So?"_

_"Heeeh Gaki when will you ever quit for a day of rest?"_

_"Never, I must get stronger! I must train harder, I have to get faster. I won't quit until I can protect everyone, and everything that matters to me, even if my life must be forfeit."_

_"You are an idiot, ya know?"_

_"Yeah, but this Idiot... Has a golden goal."_

_"This is true..." _

_"Jiji, would I ever become like you? A sage?"_

_"Who knows kid... Who knows."_

Naruto looked back on that conversation, and felt the energy enter his body, and his eyes flung open, and the azure life colors came back blazing, that's when he noticed that Gaara was leaving him in the dust, and Naruto came running up besides him.

"You ok, Naruto-san?"

"Yeah... Just some more memories..."

"I see... But I notice something."

"What's that?"

"Your eyes got their fire back, what caused the sudden mood change?"

"I made Jiji a promise, and I have to keep my promises... No matter what."

"I understand, Naruto what would happen if something were to happen to Konohamaru..."

"That something I'll handle, but I will kill... Any Akatsuki foolish enough to even lay a hand on the boy."

"Hmm, Naruto... When did you decide to start killing tactics?"

"When Jiraiya died, and my hope for him to see me grow up became voided."

" ... "

"What?"

"Are you seeking revenge... Be truthful with me."

"Yes... You can say that... Because, that man saved so many people, loved many people, and he died to protect me... They pushed him past his limits, and it's my fault for getting knocked out early into the fight."

"Naruto... Don't blame yourself, but if you want to bring them to justice then do so... But, don't loose yourself, because your a bright star to my people."

"How so..."

"You changed me... I was a true monster, before you came in, and taught me through fists."

"A true warrior never talks with words, but of action."

"Good, nice to see you became more of realist over the years, but Uzumaki..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever loose that spark of kindness in your heart... That makes you better than most people, better than Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wish... I wish I could've had a lot of things growing up Gaara."

"I know... Trust me, if you need to cry it out..."

"Yeah, I know, come find you... Speaking of. Who has been teaching you these things?"

"Temari... She's scary, and nice at the same time."

"Yeah... So what is it like to have a family?"

"Well it's alright, I mean your never truly alone, or forgotten."

"That's true, so have any girls waiting on you back in Suna?"

"Kind of... There this one genin, about my age she always makes it a point to help me, and even talk to me..."

"Sounds like you got a hard crusher..."

"That it does Naruto, that it does."

Naruto looked at Gaara, and looked him in the eyes. They smiled at each other, and Naruto brought his fist up, and Gaara bumped it with his. "I guess we can be the closes thing to family to you Naruto, at the moment." Temari said, coming up behind the said blonde, wrapping her hand around him. Naruto smiled, and put his hand around Gaara's neck. "Yeah... I guess so... And Konohamaru being my little brother." Naruto chuckled out, and Konohamaru smiled. Gaara nodded, and walked with a steady pace with Naruto, and Naruto looked around. Someone was missing... Kankuro... "Hey guys did we forget Kankuro, or something?" Asked Naruto, and they shook their heads, "Naw, he just decided to leave early to get ahead of us in recon." Naruto nodded, and looked ahead.

"Hey blonde, since we are on the topic, do you have girlfriend somewhere in these great nations?"

"No... I wished, I mean I have met beautiful women in my travels with Jiraiya, but more or less it was always ended in friendship."

"Figures, your too shy to get laid."

" ... "

"Now that was a cheap shot."

"Shut it Gaara, this goes for you too."

"But, Maki is just a little younger than me, and you know our customs..."

"Oh, but that never stops you from reading Icha Icha."

"Eh! Gaara your read my Sensei's books!?"

" ... I am going to kill you both."

"We love you too brother, and besides I bet Naruto has read porno before."

"Nope... Never really liked it."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Not really, I mean I would occasionally read some, because Jiraiya sensei would asked me to preview it... I think he was trying to corrupt me, but it failed miserably."

"Man, are you just the most pure hearted guy ever, then explain the sexy jutsu..."

"Konohamaru!"

"Yeah, shorty, explain that?"

"I wish also to hear this story Naruto-san."

"You are all cruel..."

"We know this, so explain."

Naruto just stops, and looks at them. He sighs, and looks around. "Ok... Want to know the real reason, and how came upon using the **henge **for the **sexy jutsu**?" They all just shook there heads, and Naruto sighed. "I was six, I learned the jutsu by finding a woman's store, and copying the physique down, but I quickly figured something out... When I was younger I could not buy many goods, or stuff from stores, without being kicked out. I began to practice the henge during that time, and I quickly figured out if I looked like a girl, I would be able to get in stores, buy stuff, and keep some food... I was very poor, and reality I never had much of a house either. The apartment you saw me head in Konohamaru, that's was not the same apartment I had all those years ago, the one I had at six was run down."

Everyone looked at Naruto, that's when they noticed the downtrodden look on his face, and he turned away from them. "There is a reason why I never really like to see large amounts of blood..." Everyone ears perked up. "And, why is this Naruto-san?" Gaara asked, and Naruto looked at him, and smirked. "Me, and you have more in common then what I said while kicking your ass that day, I made my first kill... At five." Everyone gasped, five? How could that even be possible at his age, and Naruto took note of this, and shook it off.

"What happened?" Temari asked, and Naruto sighed. "I tried to push it as far as I could out of my mind, and the more I think about my own Bijuu... The more I look back towards that day." Naruto said, and took a deep breath. "I killed a drunken man trying to kill me, with a knife, he was coming at me full speed. I tried to tell him to stay back, but he just would not stop... He ran right onto the knife, and his blood went on my face, I felt a sense of pleasure for some reason, but I guess that's because I kind of finally stood up in defiance to someone beating me, but another feeling was myself becoming dirty, as if I had lost my innocence."

"Wow... Naruto... I never thought you'd..." Temari said in a stutter she was surprised that the boy had stopped Gaara from killing, had already killed, if not younger than Gaara. Gaara was also struck, he never thought he would ever hear Naruto say those words. Konohamaru, however was dumbfounded, he had always seen his boss in a good light, he never thought Naruto would ever kill anyone, but this was something new, and foreign, a child who murdered to save his life... That must have been a cruel twist of fate...

_**A few hours later, Sunagakure, nightfall, 9:00pm**_

A dark haired girl was inside the Kazekage office, cleaning upon Gaara's return. A knock was heard on the door, and she moved to open it, and there she saw Kankuro enter. "Maki, what are you doing here so late?" Kankuro asked, and Maki smiled at him. "I am just cleaning the office for Gaara-Sama, after he'll be back soon, won't he." Kankuro smirked, and looked at the girl. "How old are you Maki?" She tilted her head, and was confused, and then it clicked. "I'm fifteen Kankuro-sama." Kankuro smiled, and nodded. "Well... I always thought you were younger, but I want you to know that you got my backing for going after Gaara." Maki smiled at this, and continued her cleaning, "But, you need live your life too, so leave, and I'll take it from here." Kankuro said, and Maki looked at him, and nodded, she put down the rag for the windows, and walked out. Kankuro just picked up the rag, and began to wipe down the windows.

"Well... Gaara, you have a girl trying for your ever stoic affections coming along."


	4. Winds II

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book one: Winds II**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The fragrance of flowers spreads only in the direction of the wind. But the goodness of a person spreads in all direction._

_Chanakya _

Key

_"Thought" "or memory coming into current for a short time, "mental talking, with bijuu"_

_**Bijuu talk, **_

_**'Bijuu thought"**_

**Demonic talk**

**"Scene cut"**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Inside the Konoha/Sunagakure boundary, camp. 2:00am**_

Naruto was watching the stars on top of a small hill, he sat there motionless, and found himself unable to sleep, "Looks like I am going to be awake tonight, here comes another six days..." He said to himself, for the last two hours he had tried to sleep, everyone had turned in twelve in the morning, but Naruto got voted to first watch, but he allowed himself to accept it. Naruto was not wearing his battle outfit, but wearing a orange Gi, and he looked to see a shoot star, and closed his eyes.

_"Jiji, look a shooting star!" _

_"Hey there, ain't that something special... Well make a wish Gaki."_

_"Uh?"_

_"You mean you don't know the concept of making a wish upon a star?"_

_"Uh... Nope, not a clue."_

_"Ok... I want you to sit back, and relax, but make the wish first."_

_" ... "_

_" ... "_

_"Done.."_

_"So what was it, endless Ramen?"_

_"Nope... I wish for everyone back home to be happy."_

_"What about you, you can't just sit there, and cater everyone else Naruto."_

_"I know, but I am their friend, so I'll wish them luck."_

_"Ne, you are a good kid... So tell me, ever heard the story of princess Hiruko?"_

_"No... Come on sensei you know I don't read much."_

_"Yep, but here how it goes."_

_" ... "_

_"There once was a beautiful daughter of lord known as Hiruko, she was fabled to loose her way in the world on a cloudy night, where the moon shall fall dark, and time seem still. She would become afraid, and pray to the gods that she could find her way back him again. When the next morning she was even more lost then the night. She wondered around, and soon night came again, but the clouds were still in the sky, she took note of the northern most star, and decided to head in the opposite direction of it, since it was her home, that was located in the south. She would continentally wonder about, but come upon the forest, a forest where a Oni had once roamed._

_She had two choices, to go around the forest, and possibly become even more lost, or go through the forest. She sat on her knees, and pray to Tskuyomi, the moon goddess, and her patron goddess. It is the goddess too pity on the girl, and moved the stars to cause them to shot across the sky, and make a path where she could find her way home. _

_The girl followed through the forest, looking at the shoot stars, and she closed her eyes. "Please, oh please take me back home." was her wish, and when she opened them, she was standing on her estate grounds, home."_

_"Wow... "_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he looked to see more shooting stars, and saw them all point away from Sunagakure, but... Towards the land of Takigakure. Naruto pondered this, and just sighed, and shook his head. "It's just a stupid fairytale..." Naruto said to himself, and he looked down to the flowers that were coming into bloom. Naruto picked one up, and saw Jiraiya's face in it, and then he let it go, letting fly off into the wind.

_**"Starting to belive in stupid tales to get him back?"**_

_"you..."_

_**"Long time no talk, gaki."**_

_"Shut up... I never want to see, or hear again."_

_**"Good, then let me out of this seal flesh bag."**_

_"No, you'll rot with me, motherfucker..."_

_**"Oh, but the things is Naruto, no one will ever... Care... For... You."**_

_"Yeah, you the almighty Kyuubi no yoko, had to destroy a village, and get sealed inside a child... Wow how much irony."_

_**"You little shit, you will respect me, and obey me!"**_

_"Not in a thousand years, not in one million years... So shut up, and enjoy the ride."_

_**"You can hate me all you like, but at least he died peacefully."**_

_"He would've been alive right now, if you just gave me some fucking chakra!"_

_**"No, he would've suffered, and then died..."**_

_"Fuck you, I know how much faster I heal, I know it can be used in other people, stop lying to me!"_

_**"Oh, but that's the fun part Kit, you see... You'll be mine soon enough, like when you killed that was it really... An accident, or did you get tired of all the pathetic things your all so precious humanity do, and decide to make one man be the funnel for all of my sin, and your rage?"**_

_**Flashback, ten years ago, Konoha alley way. 1:56am**_

_"Leave me alone!" A young Naruto shouted, running through the alley way, he had teers in his eyes as he continued to run. He held in his hand a small knife, a knife used to peel apples. "You little demon shit!" The man yelled behind him, he himself had his own knife, but he had a cut on his right cheek. Where Naruto had managed to escape him the first time._

_"Please leave me alone, I don't know why your trying to hurt me!" Naruto shouted, Naruto turned the corner, and found that he was trapped, he backed up against the wall as the man rounded the same corner, he smiled once he saw he had Naruto caught. "Now demon, we can play of game of how many stabs will it take till you die, I'll count you scream!" The man shouted, Naruto was breathing hard, he was terrified, he was just trying to run away, why couldn't they leave him alone, why are they always trying to hurt him. His sadness then turned to rage as the man began to walk towards him, Naruto could feel something trying to break free, and he was trying to keep locked away, he knew it was evil, but the need, the god for loving need to see someone else hurt, that had been hurting him was taking over. _

_Naruto hands had a mind of it's own they moved down to the blade, and squeezed it, cutting his hand open. When the man came closer Naruto moved his hands back on the handle part of the knife, and slung his palm around, causing blood to fly into the man's eyes. Naruto then let out a child scream of rage, and anger. Something that should only be found in a adult, and ran up to the man, he pushed forwards with his hands, and the knife he had used to carve fruits of his labor near his apartment sunk into the man's throat making blood fly into his mouth._

_The man fell over, clenching his throat, but slashed at Naruto, cutting a deep wound on his chest, that wound would later turn to one of the many scars that Naruto would now bare just under his right shoulder, where Sasuke's chidori would hit his lung, and right shoulder. Naruto then felt anger, his first time ever being so infuriated, the man looked to see a red glow coming from the boy's eyes, and Naruto lunged onto the dying man, he brought his small knife up, and brought it down. Blood went all over his clothing, the man gurgled in pain, and blood leaked out of his mouth as Naruto kept going. "Why... Won't... You... Quit... Attacking... Me!" Naruto shouted in-between each stab of the knife. He felt the hatred bleed away as the man did. _

_Naruto then felt himself going... Going to nirvana, and he felt a smile edge his way onto his lips, and he chuckled a little bit, but found massive amounts of pain run along his body, and saw what looked like to be red chakra bubbling from his skin. Naruto screamed in pain as blood seeped out of his own skin, and the wounds the man had given healed. Naruto was in massive amounts of turmoil, and looked down at the man again, but this time his eyes were not red, but blue. He saw his hands, they were covered in blood, and he looked around shaking. "No no no no no no no... What the hell did I do... No no no no no no no..." Naruto repeated, and he rocked himself back, and forth, the blood staining his hair, and he could see claws on his hands, but they receded, and the Hokage arrived. The old man had a look of shock as he looked at Naruto, and shook his head. _

_"Anbu, come and take the boy, make sure to give him a bath, and some hot food... Take the body, and examine Naruto... He was using self defence." The ninja around the Hokage moved to Naruto, but he backed up, and felt the cool air shiver at his body, and felt the pain come back in his heart. He looked at the man, and saw his finger, he had a wedding band on... Naruto had taken his first life in defence, but at what cost?_

_**Back to the present, night fields, 3:30am**_

_**"You see Naruto, I know you looked back on that day, you bluntly told a lie to Gaara, and Temari... If they all knew what you really thought."**_

_"Stop... It..."_

_**"Why? No one is here for you, not anymore, destroy it all boy, let it all burn, release me on the world. Let me be the instrument of your rage, let me kill Akatsuki, and the Orange haired man."**_

_"Don't you dare bring Jiji into this!"_

_**"Oh, poor baby, too hurt over the loss of the pervert?"**_

_"Fuck you!"_

Naruto crashed his fist into the dirt, and made a small bowl sized crater, and he got up. He needed to go for a walk, and he looked up at the sky, and saw the moon was held up high. He had enough of the Kyuubi, then his mind began to slowly drift away. His azure eyes became lifeless, and then his hand moved on it's own will, and brought out a kunai. He slowly gripped, and looked down at it, it was just over his heart. One simple pus- no, no... Naruto threw the kunai down, and fell to his knees sobbing.

Though he had Gaara, he had someone who loved back in the village, Naruto... He had no one... No one that truly cared anyway.

He looked around, and found that the kunai was reflecting his image, and what he saw horrified him. His normal blue eyes flickered again, revealing eyes that had nine rings in them, spread equal length. Naruto looked at them, and then a image of the Orange haired man pushed into his mind, he had the same eyes, except six rings, and Naruto backed away. Things began to hit his head, enter his mind.

_**"**__Naruto, run, go!"_

_**"I won't leave you!"**_

_"Now is not time to fight me, Ga-aahhhh!"_

_"Jiji!"_

_"Come with me Kyuubi, now!"_

_"Grraaahhhh, no Jiji!" _

_"Na-Naruto... Run away... Please."_

_"I refuse to run away, not without you, we made a promise!"_

_"Fool, die!"_

_"NO!"_

_"What is this, no... It can't be, the Rinnegan! No I am god, I can only bare those eyes!"_

_**"Die!"**_

_"Gaaaahhh!"_

Naruto eyes snapped open, and he felt the blood rushing into his head, he cut the chakra that had enter his eyes, and fought back the urge to throw up, he had been the one to kill his sensei, he was the one... But, the cause was the man. He felt the guilt was over him, and he curled up into a ball, and began to sob again. The teers moving down his face, and onto the ground. He could feel his normal blue returning, and he looked up to the skies, and saw even more shooting stars now, and felt his rage grow.

"Stop lying to me!" Naruto shouted, and slammed his head into the ground trying muffle his screaming sobs, "why... What have ever done to anyone... I never done anything wrong... I was tricked into the killing of that man, I was forced to forgo a failed mission anyway, I was dump to the curve by Sakura... I was stabbed by Sasuke, I accidentality killed Jiji, the pain... Why won't it go away." Naruto said silently rocking himself back, and forth. "Do I even deserve to keep that promise..."

_**"Yes... Fall into the mood, make that music more louder, cry Kit, cry!"**_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_**" ... "**_

_"I am sick, and tired of you... I hate you, and I hate this fucking world I live in, your right... This ain't the real me, because the real me would make you shake in fear, there was so many times... So many lies... So many fucking needings... I was wanting to kill, and make people suffer... But, I held back you know why, because I am not like you, I am not a monster, I am not a horrible person. I am Namikaze Naruto, and I will always be as such. Even if my village hates my guts, even if everyone here hates me, or fakes being my friend, I don't care if Akatsuki kills me, I will try my best to keep my promise to Jiraiya sensei, and Jiji. You are pathetic to manipulate me like this all the so mighty fucking Kyuubi no-fucking Yoko. Tell if your so mighty, how did you even get sealed inside of me!"_

_**" ... "**_

_"You keep putting this on me, why? What do you gain, you like seeing me suffer, you like seeing me hurt! How about I rip open that seal, and come in there, and show what a real demon is!"_

_**" ... "**_

_"You liken me to be pathetic, you liken me to be in pain, you hate me, but you know something I hate you... I hate the village I am from, everyone uses me, you use me, and I don't even know if anyone else even cares about me... you are no different than me, we have no one here for us, or working with us. We are on our own, if we fail, its because we weren't good enough, if we die, then it's because we were weak, if we let the people we call friends suffer, it's because we failed to do what was needing to be done!" _

_**Inside Naruto mindscape, ? Am/pm**_

Naruto was standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage, and he could see the Kyuubi had a look on his face. It was borderline pissed, and hurt._ "What do you want, come to torture me more, well fuck you!" _Naruto shouted, and began to close his eyes, but was stopped by the Kyuubi. **"Kit... Stop... Ok.. Just quit yelling..." **Naruto was now beyond furious, _"Why so you can just come back later, and torture me more, I will never ever fall under you, you hear me! I don't care if I don't have anyone in this world, I just don't care, but I will never let you cause more harm then you did, so shut up, and go to sleep like you always did." _

Naruto looked to see along the walls, childhood memories of himself being beaten up by bullies, smacked by adults, and some ninja alike. His "friend" Sakura hitting for failing to bring back Sasuke, and Sasuke... The worse of them all sending a chidori right into his chest. _:Why are you showing me these, what are you trying to prove Kyuubi-Teme..." _Naruto ordered, and his face began to change, or more his eyes they began to have the nine rings form inside of them again, and Naruto cut the chakra flow, and he looked on as the Kyuubi sort of backed off from the cage.

Naruto turned around to see what appeared to be a older looking version of himself, instead with white hair. It wasn't Jiraiya sensei, it wasn't Minato Namikaze. Then who else could it be. Naruto looked at the man, but then he saw the ringed eyes. _"Uzumaki Naruto..." _the voice echoed inside the room, and Naruto stood back feeling the power of man, it was massive. _"Who...Who are you?" _Naruto asked, and the man smirked. _"__I've been called many things my dear successor... Many things indeed.__" _Naruto stood back, and the man approached him, and the Kyuubi lowered his head. _"Who are you, what do you want?" _Naruto asked, and he felt the powerful man coming towards him five black spheres circling around his back.

_"I have come to give you a warning... Do not tread on the path to hatred, let your mind fleet it's concerns. Lest you become the very thing people call a monster."_ Naruto looked at the white hair man, and then at the two horns at the top of his head, they were obviously part of the man's hair. **"Rikudo sama, why are you here, I saw you die on the deathbed." **The Kyuubi said, and the Rikudo just shook his head. _"Kyuubi san, how long has it been, three thousand, six?"_Naruto gasped at what he was trying to mean,_ "What... Your three thousand years old!" _Naruto yelled out, and the Rikudo shook his head, _"No my child, I am a spirit of the Rikudo Senin, engraved into your blood to deliver your warning, and I no longer have much time to say it. You bare my eyes, Rinnegan... However, one other does as well, he must not be allowed to obtain the nine Bijuu, at all cost Uzumaki-san, the fool I have seen aims to reform them into their most based state, the demon itself... Juubi."_

Naruto looked at the man in confusion, _"Juubi..." _The man sighed, and realized he was now short on time, and turned to the Kyuubi no Yoko. "Quit fighting the boy, you may find salvation from your pain Souchi, but..." The Kyuubi growled at this, and lunged at the man.** "I am never going to allow this boy to stand up to you, Tou-san, he's not worthy, not even by far!" **To Naruto's surprise the man just chuckled, and then he began to fade. _"Well... It's my time I guess, Uzumaki Naruto, remember the good in humanity, I know it may seem hard now, but I've looked through your memories, and I know the pain you feel. Though I wish I could stay, and guide on the path of which you must take, but fate is bendable to those with strong wills. Uzumaki Naruto, do not ever think you are worth nothing to no one, your mother, Kushina Uzumaki talks about you in Nirvana where I must go soon, so please make her proud, and... Souchi... You may be surprised one day, I have faith in what ever choice he makes for the world, and if anything... You are right to have hatred my souchi, my people have used my gifts for war, and unjust killings, and slaughters, but I can only hope through my next in line, that there would be a time for the path of humanity to be saved... Goodbye."_

Naruto watched as the man faded away, and turned back to the Kyuubi. _"Who was that?" _Naruto asked, and the Kyuubi snarled. **"An old fool, he still believes the world can be saved, by you no less... A already proven killer..." **Naruto just sneered at the comment, and turned to the Kyuubi. _"You will never have a hold over me, and one day, maybe one day... I'll cure you of your hatred." _The Kyuubi only chuckled at this, and smiled deviously, **"Maybe one day you'll give into me, and I shall take your eyes, and become the mortal's god... And, maybe... I'll burn all the people you helped at the stake!" **Naruto's eyes widen at this, and the Rinnegan came back. _"You touch theme, or make me do anything to them, I swear I'll deconstruct that cell into hell!"_

With Naruto cut the link, and faded away. Leaving a Kyuubi to muse.

**"So... He has come back to deliver a warning, the Juubi... Tou-san, this other man with your eyes... Could be the Orange haired man? Or, someone else..."**

_**Meanwhile near Takigakure, inside the village. 4:50am**_

A girl with green hair was looking onto the stars, and saw them shooting towards Sunagakure, "Strange... Wonder what this forewarns... Well, this shall be intresting at least." She said, and then looked back onto the scroll she was reading. She had a mission soon, and it was a tracking mission. She sighed in frustration, and looked around.

"Can a girl every get break?"

_**"Depends Fu-Chan, who are you sent to track upon?"**_

_"Well Chomei, for your information it's to track a few people in red cloaks that have traveled along our village, nothing too complicated, you know for a fifteen year old Chunin."_

_**"Aye, that maybe true, but why do I feel such a disturbance among my brethren?"**_

_**Akatsuki base, near Iwagakure. 5:00am**_

"One of these... Days... One... Of me... Will... Find... ... Kill you!"

"Four tails, be still, and silent death shall bring you peace."

"Ye...yea... And ... And... Your death... Will... Will come at my kinds... Hands... GAAAAHHHHH!"

"It is done, the Four tails has been extracted... Please take the body into preservation, when the time comes we shall doctor a story where they gave their lives for a new world... All nine of them."

"Nagato-kun, this makes three correct?"

"Yes, the four tails, three tails, and five tails... Next we'll capture the Ichibi, and seal it, along with the Nibi."

"What about the Kyuubi?"

"He shall be dealt with in time."

_**End of Wind II**_

**Ok... No Naruto will not become over powered early on, he does not even no how to properly turn on the Rinnegan let alone master it.**

**Also who saw Naruto accidently killing Jiraiya, and a evil Kyuubi muyahahahahah**


	5. Winds III

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book one: Winds III**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_Pain is a pesky part of being human, I've learned it feels like a stab wound to the heart, something I wish we could all do without, in our lives here. Pain is a sudden hurt that can't be escaped. But then I have also learned that because of pain, I can feel the beauty, tenderness, and freedom of healing. Pain feels like a fast stab wound to the heart. But then healing feels like the wind against your face when you are spreading your wings and flying through the air! We may not have wings growing out of our backs, but healing is the closest thing that will give us that wind against our faces." _

― _C. JoyBell C._

Key

_"Thought" "or memory coming into current for a short time, "mental talking, with bijuu"_

_**Bijuu talk, **_

_**'Bijuu thought"**_

**Demonic talk**

**"Scene cut"**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Inside the Konoha/Sunagakure boundary, camp. 5:50am**_

"What is this feeling... It feel as though I had my heart ripped out of chest..." Naruto mutter to himself, and he looked around to see the stars began to fade, and the sun beginning to rise. Naruto looked at the red ball rising up inside the sky, and Naruto looked on into it. He could swear he saw his father, and Jiraiya standing together again. Naruto then looked to see the field inside the day time, for a plot of land near a sandy landscape it really was fertile. Naruto looked to his back to see the end of the forested regions of the Land of Fire. Naruto then looked to his left, and too his left sat everyone still asleep. Naruto was sitting there, and looked back into the sky.

_"Juubi..."_

What was this monster the sage spoke of, and why did he get chosen to tell Naruto, of all the ninja in the world, and why did he bare his eyes, and yet could not use them? These many questions played in Naruto's mind as he sat there focusing on the reality before him. And it was a strange reality now. Rikudo Senin visiting him by a spirit form, and him choosing Naruto to garner the fate of this world... What would happen if Naruto failed, what would happen to all the people he was trying to protect... Naruto sat racking his brain, now more lost then ever, maybe it would be best after Sunagakure to send Konohamaru back home, he would need

_"What am I becoming... I seem happy, three days later, and I feel hopeful, but what is this... Why do I feel... Alone... Why do I feel pressured, why do I feel the need to let out my power, and explode!" _

Naruto shook his head, and looked towards the ground. That's when he looked towards the sun, and pointed his hand out too it, and a **Rasangan, **with just one hand, and unlike the other's this one was white in color, and it burned Naruto hands. Naruto dispelled it immediately, and could the feel the burns begin to heal. "Wh-what was that?" Naruto asked himself, and he felt the power that had confused him just a few moments before die down. Naruto looked at his a palm, and noticed that he was already healed faster than normal.

_"Ok what the hell was that!?" _

_**"Don't look at me your chakra is normally blue, and mine is red."**_

_"No shit..."_

_**"Well, then... Hell, I guess you'll just be on your own."**_

_"Why did the say call you his son?"_

_**"Long story, and I am not telling to you... He has truly lost his head in bliss if he believes that you are his successor... I lost respect for that man now, lots, and lots of respect."**_

_"You are... Just going to ignore a dead man's request, because of your pitiful hatred?"_

_**"Pitiful? PITIFUL! I've been sealed for the last hundred years, or so. I have a right to hate, I have a right to be evil, I have more right to be angry than you!"**_

_"You know were not so different Kyuubi... You do have a right to be angry, I have my own right as well. No one really saw me as human, and my friends either fear me, or I am asset, and that's all. The only ones I can think of is Lee, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Konohamaru, and Iruka. Everyone else feels like I am just there to help, and then they just brush me off. Shikamaru could be consider this, but I barely know him, along with Chouji." _

_**"Hmm, you left someone out of there kit, Sakura Haruno."**_

_" ... If that was meant to be funny, I assure it wasn't."_

_**"Oh so finally grew a pair of balls, and decided to give up on her, and your promise?"**_

_"No, I'll still bring Sasuke back..."_

_**" Grrr, kit, you are so fucking weak minded, it makes me sick. Grow up, and open your eyes. Uchiha Madara is doing the same thing Sasuke is right now, and look I know you don't want to hear this, but you'll be better off killing him, then "rescuing" him"**_

_"So you believe if I kill Sasuke, then everything would be better, that's stupid Kyuubi... Very stupid, besides Uchiha Madara was killed by Harishima."_

Naruto then felt a presence behind him, and looked to see Konohamaru, and he smiled. "Hey boss you ok?" He asked, and Naruto though hesitant nodded. "Yeah, I am fine, hey Konohamaru, want to learn my special move?" Naruto asked, and Konohamaru smiled, "You mean..." He said excitingly, and Naruto smiled. "Yeah, by the end of this month I will teach my special technique _**Rasangan." **_Naruto stated, rubbing the boy's hair, and then he smiled. "But, I thought only you were allowed to have it?" Naruto shook his head, "No, I am going to teach... Besides, you'll need to defend those you love."

Konohamaru smiled even brighter, and threw his hands up. "YATA, Naruto sensei is going to teach me _**Rasangan**_!" Naruto then brought a small water ballon, and used his canteen to fill it up. Konohamaru eye twitched as Naruto threw it to him. He caught, and he then stuttered. "B-Boss... What's with the balloon?" He asked, and Naruto smiled. "Step one rotation, you must pop the balloon, using only chakra, it may look easy, but I promise you, it's anything, but easy." Konohamaru quirked his brow, and then began to apply chakra to the water balloon, causing to become spherical. "Good, now Konohamaru, pop it!" Naruto ordered, and Konohamaru pushed his chakra out, but the balloon failed to pop, and much to his surprise he felt very weak. "What... Why do I feel so weak..." Naruto just chuckled, and smiled. "It's using pure chakra, in fact out of all the jutsu I use, the _**Multi shadow clone, and Rasangan. **_Consume my chakra like a fire storm, and if it wasn't for my tenant I may not have learned so fast... But, I know a way where you can learn faster." Naruto stated, and formed two shadow clones by him. Konohamaru watched as each clone put their hands above Naruto's open palms, and soon the spinning sound of the legendary jutsu sounded. "I want you to try with **Shadow clones**, and even if you fail... Any memories clones have get transfer to you upon their death, or release... Its actually quite a out of world experience." Naruto explained, and then he turned his back to Konohamaru, "You got three hours to practice, get moving."

With that Naruto walked away, and Konohamaru formed Shadow clones, and they each cloned the Balloon in their hands.

_**With Gaara, inside the camping area, 6:50am**_

Gaara woke up very refreshed from the day traveling, and using his sand hover. "I need to learn to stop doing that... That's eating away at my chakra like one of the Aburame's bugs." Gaara said grabbing his head, and then smirked. "Well, I am almost home, wonder what weird thing Matsuri has planned for me next." Just then blushed, indeed what does she have planned. Naruto then came inside Gaara's rather large tent, and looked at the red haired young man in front of him.

"Thinking about your girlfriend?" Naruto asked, and surprised the blushing Gaara, "She's not my girlfriend..." He said in a vague attempt at monotone. Naruto just waved his hands in defeat, "What ever you say Gaara." Naruto stated, and then Gaara looked at Naruto. "Where's Konohamaru?" Naruto just smirked, and pointed with his thumb towards the hill, "He's training right now, in my _**Rasangan." **_Gaara nodded, and then took a bottle of Sake out. "Well I was saving this for a special event, but this is a meeting between two brothers." Gaara said while pouring into a saucer, and Naruto quirked an eye brow. "I know we've only seen each other for the past few days, since we separated years ago, but when did you become a drinker?" Naruto asked, and Gaara shrug. "Not really long ago, I just don't drink much, keeps Shikaku shut up for a while."

_**"Now he's one I can agree with, that goddamn Tanuki never shut up... The only one who got him too was Rikudo Sama."**_

_"Yeah, yeah, but remember I still kicked his ass with help from the toads."_

_**"True, I'll give you that one my warden, you can have that one, because it amused me."**_

Gaara looks at Naruto who seemed to have dazed off, "Hey Naruto-san are you ok?" Gaara asked, and Naruto shook his head, "Yeah I am fine, must've dazed off for a moment there" Gaara nodded, but noticed the red in Naruto's eyes, and frowned. "No sleep again, huh?" He asked, and Naruto nodded. He sat down, and took out his sword. Gaara took note of the golden weaved hilt, and the black blade. It must've cost a lot of money to have had that thing built. Naruto took note of Gaara eyeing his blade, and smiled. "You like my _**Tengoku sureiyā (Heaven slayer.) **_Mifune of the samurai gave it too me..." Naruto said, and looked at the blade, and channeled chakra into it, causing it light up, and have blue chakra flow around it. "It's gets it name from legend that involves a sword, that chooses those based on the God's choice of hero... Guess I am to step up to the plate, ne?" Naruto said with a smirk, he then closed his eyes. Gaara chuckled at the slight choke, but notice Naruto had his eyes closed.

_"The __**Tengoku **__part of the blade is in the grace the user can wield it, almost like a dance, Naruto are you listening to me!"_

_"Yes Mifune-sama."_

_"Alrighty then, the next part is the __**sureiyā **__the power behind all of our blades."_

_"_ _**sureiyā ?" **_

_"It is the force we use in a blades, our will. The metal we've made your blade out of is of __**black steel **__one of the strongest metal found in Kumogakure. I think Yugito-san our other resident Jinchuriki has talked to you about it."_

_"Yeah, Jiraiya sensei is talking with her right, pervert probably trying to score with one of my own."_

_"Maybe so, me, and Jiraiya go a long way back, we've drank, and fought together during the third war. Though we were enemies we've followed a honor code. Battles are to be fought on the field of battle, not inside a place of worship, or rest."_

Naruto opened his, and smiled. "Took me awhile, took me an entire year of training, but I got what it means to bare a blade Gaara, it was difficult at first, but when I learned to dance within the motion, it became second nature, almost like heaven, or _**Tengoku. **_Then with the dance came the power behind it, that made me a warrior, a slayer, or _**sureiyā **_Mifune, and I had much discussion of the code of the warrior, but the Samurai code by far I noticed had similarity to that of shinobi. Honor above all, protect women, and children... Well that's subjective since we are child soldiers." Naruto stated, and looked at the blade.

"Say Gaara... By any chance you got any practice dummies you can set up, I am not exactly perfect with my blade yet." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Gaara looked at one of guards, and motioned his hand. "So Naruto, have any women on your mind... After all you rudely interrupted my thinking." Gaara said in monotone, but had a smile grace his lips. Naruto shook his head, "Not really into dating anyone right now, but no, not even one girl comes to mind." Naruto stated, and Gaara quirked his eye.

"Naruto... Was Sakura really that much to you?" He asked, and Naruto nodded, then he became downtrodden... "Maybe some fighting will help me out here, I kind of want Akatsuki to pull something out of the bag." Naruto admitted, and Gaara nodded. "Life as the Kazekage has a downside, I do nothing, but paper work." Naruto nodded, and then exited the tent to see a field fully of sand clones, and smiled. "Gaara, you magnificent bastard, I read your book!" (internet cookie to whom guess the phrase, and who said it.) Naruto shouted in a sense of joy. That's when Naruto pulled out his blade, and got into a stance that was odd, even by Shinobi standards. The blade was held by one hand, and Naruto wrist was in a reverse grip, and he smirked.

Naruto then felt a breeze of cool air hit his face, and the clones charged, each holding kunai. Naruto then charged forwards, and spun on his right foot, and when the first sand clone jumped to attack, Naruto slung the sword around into the clone's head, cutting it, and causing it fade out of existence.

Naruto then brought the sword down to his side, and walked backwards, blocking kunai from the clones. He spun on his heel, and saw two clones jump at him. He ducked under the first one, and brought the sword upwards killing the second clone. Naruto then rolled forwards, and avoided a tanto stab by another clone, and blocked another with his, but found himself slipped on the grip, and the clone's tanto hit his side, causing a small cut on Naruto's arm. The blood seeped down slowly, but Naruto felt alive. He wanted this, and wanted to clear his head. He ducked down, and grabbed the sword with his now bare foot, having taken his shoes off in the flower fields. Naruto spun on his back on the ground cutting the clone's legs off, and Matsuring fade out of existence. Gaara smiled at this, and formed his own clone.

"Naruto, try my clone, no jutsu, just your blade!" He stated, and Naruto nodded. Applying chakra to his blade, and then felt several clones close in behind him, Naruto simply backflipped, and upon landing behind the group Naruto switched the grip, and held it to his side, and waited, but it was a short wait. Naruto's eyes open wide, and blocked a sword strike from one of the clones of the guards. Naruto front kicked the other as it jumped, and Naruto spun around, and sliced the other in half. Gaara's clone launched a sand hand at Naruto, and Naruto used the chakra enhanced sword to cut it in half. He jumped up, and spun around in the air, and blocked a small branch of kunai heading for him. His sword staying to his side, and Naruto landed back onto the ground, and sliding a little bit. The mud from the surface get's onto Naruto's pants, and he looks up to see another sand hand coming for him. He brings his sword up, and brings it across hard, cutting horizontal through the palm. Gaara smiled, and order his clone to send a another group of sand hands out, and Naruto's body got hit, but he barely manage to get back up, and to Gaara's surprise he smiled. Naruto's sword glowed a blue hue around the blade. "I only know one jutsu, it's a ninken... But, it's by far a great thing involving speed." Naruto stated, and dashed past the hands, and onto Gaara's clone. He swung his blade, but too the clone's surprise the blade did not cut him, but the hands coming to protect him.

_**"Crescent moon!" **_Naruto announced, and saw the clone's surprise, and Gaara's smile. Naruto just stood there for a moment, and smiled. Naruto then brought the sword back up, and turned on his heel, and cut through two guard clones. However, he lost his grip on his blade, and watched it clatter to the ground, but he took a taijutsu stance, his arms brought out in front of him, both his palms reversed, one could swear it was mimicking a fox's pounce. Naruto blocked a palm strike from a clone, and sent the back his fist into the clone's head, while he pulled the clone with his left arm.

Gaara stood there, and wondered how Naruto became so strong, and then he smiled.

_"He's willful as ever, I'd hate to be in real fight with him... Though I not even using twenty precent of our power..."_

_**"Gr, him again, come Gaara get funky on his ass!"**_

_"Hmm?"_

_**"It means throw your best shit out there, and bring that mother of a Kyuubi container down!"**_

Gaara raised his hands up causing a huge amount of sand to gather behind him, and form a fist. Naruto looked behind him, and his eyes widen as he saw Gaara launched the fist, Naruto dashed for his blade. He grabbed it, and channeled chakra into it. _"Ok... Let's try something..." _he jumped up, and allowed the fist to travel below him, but Naruto kept his sword pointed down, and the fist received a long line of a cut upon it's sandy like flesh. Naruto then landed on the hand, and traveled up the hand with the sword pointed down, Gaara made a move, but found that Naruto quickly closed the gap, and had the blunt edge of the sword up against Gaara's neck.

"Well, well, what was that Gaara, half, or below of your true power?"

"Thirty... Not bad for a genin."

"Oh ha ha, laugh it up."

Naruto, and Gaara looked at Gaara as the sand ninja the real ones, had there hands on their kunai, just in case Naruto went "overboard." Naruto sighed, and pulled the sword away from Gaara's neck. Naruto gave Gaara a sad smile, then Naruto caught something Naruto mouthed.

_"I still have secrets..."_

Gaara looked at Naruto, and brought him in for a hug. Naruto returned it, and the two brother's hug each other. Temari came out, and saw this she smiled. They would soon hit the road, and maybe would take over from there.

_**Inside Konoha, Jiraiya's Grave, 10:00am**_

Tsunade stood over the fallen hero grave, it bared a golden leaf encrusted into the grave, and she took note of who laid by him. Namikaze Minato, and UzuMatsuri Kushina. Both had golden leaves inside the stone. She mourned them, she used to have only Jiraiya to mourn, but now for Naruto mourned his parents as well.

"If you only knew how well that Baka is doing... Jiraiya, you may have been an old pervert, but you pick'em good, very good." Tsunade said, letting a teer run down her eye, and she sat by his grave. "You know I missed my chance... I should've stopped being a hard pressed bitch, and just went on that one date with you... Well when I move on, I'll surely see to that..." Tsunade muttered, and laid her head on the tombstone, and let a few teers roll down her face. "I wonder, what will happen to the Gaki, and his friend. I mean they left the village a day after your burial. The look Naruto had in his eyes... It was like hopeful, but... I could see the pain. Not only from your death, but what seemed to be other events inside his life... Jiraiya-kun, kami only knows how much the person who is like a Souchi to me is beating himself up over you."

_"That boy will surpass them all, just you watch Hime."_

_"Come on Jiraiya, this Gaki?"_

_"Yeah... This Gaki, he's stronger then he let's himself believe."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I can feel it in him, he's stronger, maybe stronger than me."_

_"Jiraiya come on now, have you had too much to drink?"_

_"Naw, not this time, maybe with Minato, Nagato... Well that's still in the jury."_

_"And, Naruto?"_

_"The jury already had it's verdict on this already."_

_"The ruling...?"_

_"A very good one, though... I still need to see it."_

_"See what?"_

_"What he really strive for, why he constantly breaks himself apart for anyone who needs it, Naruto is not a ninja... But, he's hero, even if the Konoha ignorance sees him as a demon. He's more than that... More than that by far."_

_"Jiraiya... Do you really the boy can make that much difference in this world?"_

_"In a world that has used children to fight in wars, had five year olds take lives, and had their innocence lost... Yeah, he'll make a difference, because he's different the good kind of different."_

_"Hmm, but Naruto's just a child, he still has a lot to learn."_

_"Yeah... But, remember this, Naruto will prove to the world, and I think he will lead it too a peace that even the sage never brought upon in the end."_

_"The Rikudo Senin is a myth Jiraiya, a children story... A fairy tale."_

_"No... I don't believe it was, I very well think that in the end of it all, the world will hang upon the balance of Naruto's hands, and I fear... I will not make that choice for him."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He's like a son to me... The son I wish I had."_

_"Is that why you praise the boy so much?"_

_"No, not by far..."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"He mastered a jutsu that took Minato three years Tsunade, and mastered it in all over a month period, and the last part the hardest part... A weak." _

_"Hmm, you do have a point, but what about the Kyuubi no yoko?"_

_"He'll handle it in do time."_

"Jiraiya looking back on our little drunken conversation... I can see what you mean, and now I know why he breaks his body. Each, and every time he fights, each everything he loses. He comes back, he either wears the prideful smile of a victory, or keeps his body going for the failure, and breaks himself to the ground, only to rise up, and fight again." Tsunade said to the grave, and she felt a presence behind her.

"Hey Shizune, what brings you up in here so late?" She asked, and too Shizune shock she wasn't drunk. "Tsunade Sama I cam to check on you, you've been leaving the office to come here ever since the burial... And, I over heard the conversation." She said, and Tsunade smiled, and allowed Shizune to down, but towards Naruto's parents. "I can't believe I missed it, so many times hitting me in the face, he was a carbon copy of Minato, and I never realized it." Shizune stated, and Tsunade smirked. "Well, it's too late to dwell on old facts now, right now, we pray for their safety."

_**With Naruto, and Gaara, flying above the clouds on the sands, 12:00pm**_

"Konohamaru, hows it coming!?" Naruto shouted in the air, and Konohamaru just whimpered, he had yet to break the balloon, "Nothing yet so far boss!" He shouted back, and Naruto smiled. "Keep going, you'll get it!" Naruto shouted, and Konohamaru nodded. Gaara looked back at the both them, and allowed a smirk to cross his lips, and soon they saw the tops of the Sunagakure walls appear in the Horizon. "We'll be there in twenty minutes!" He shouted, and Naruto nodded, and begin smile looking at the desert landscape below them, that's when something two black spots on the ground moving towards Sunagakure, he then brushed off, probably something in his eyes, but why could he feel he'd regret that later on today, or tonight. Hmm, must be intentional meddling with his emotions by the Kyuubi.

"Gaara look to your left!" Naruto shouted, and he noticed the two black spots on the desert floor. Gaara's eyes widen a little bit, and he looked at Naruto. "We need to be ready for any trouble tonight..." Gaara said in monotone, "Guards as soon as you enter the village get everyone to the gates that have their duties tonight, have several inner city guards keep an eye out... I will be getting ready just in case something happens." Gaara ordered, and Naruto looked on the ground, he noticed something was white, and slightly above the other black dot. Naruto then narrowed his eyes, and then something strange happened he started to see a blue hue emerge around, almost as if... He was seeing chakra. Naruto quickly shook his head, and the blue light disappeared.

"Gaara... I'll be ready tonight." Naruto said in a monotone, much to the surprise of everyone there. "Blonde boy, what's wrong?" Temari asked, and Naruto looked at the Suna village, and sighed. "Nerves... That's all." They then sped up with their flight, and Naruto looked back at the dots.

_"The Akatsuki seem to all where black cloaks with red clouds."_

_"Really, is that the best they could come up with?"_

_"Naruto, there is a symbolism behind the way they operate, and the way they dress."_

_"Oh, so like monks?"_

_"Well yes, and no... Monks usually wear the color based on their elemental temple, they wear cloaks with red clouds, it's really strange though, it's almost a poetic meaning of some sort."_

_"Mifune sensei, what does that mean "Poetic?""_

_"Well Naruto it's a beautiful, or dark meaning behind a action, or a way someone wants to symbolize something. Well... That's my way of thinking anyway."_

_"Hmm, well there is a reason to why they want me, and Yugito-chan."_

_"Yeah, don't worry Naruto, we'll keep your big sister safe when you leave..."_

_"I'd appreciate it very much, so I guess this it..."_

_"It seems so boy, remember let your path be your own, and follow the winds where they may blow. Make sure to follow the path that Gods set out for UzuMatsuri-san."_

_"I will Mifune sensei!" _

"Tonight shall be intresting..."

_**Within Sunagakure, Kazekage mansion. 12:15pm**_

_"He's almost here..." _Matsuri stood ready in her shinobi attire for the Sunagakure, and waited on her Kazekage. She noticed the other guards standing at attention, and they awaited the arrival of their Kage. "I see them!" A guard announced from atop the wall, "He's flying several people with him here... Two with Blonde hair, one of them is Temari-sama, the other... Is that... UzuMatsuri Naruto?" He questioned himself as he announced it. Everyone want had a collective gasp, they had all heard the news about Jiraiya's passing, something like a Sanin dying does not just go unnoticed.

"They should be here in a about a minute, stand at attention!" The leader of the guards ordered, and they all stood arms to their side, and Matsuri did as well. She looked up to see the sand clouds come above them. Gaara was the first to land, followed by Naruto, and Temari. Konohamaru jumped off his, and was exhausted barely holding himself up. "Man boss, your right... It looks easy, but man does it suck!" Konohamaru announced, and got a few chuckles out of the group in front of them, Gaara just palmed himself in the head. "Well, there goes my introduction..." He said in monotone, but really he was just trying to hold back a chuckle.

The sand blew away as they guards departed off their clouds, Baki came up to Gaara. "Gaara-san..." He said, and extended his hand out. Gaara took it, and shook it. "Baki-sensei" Gaara said in response, Naruto began to draw seal, and put the sheath of the katana on his arm, and sealed the sword. His long coat of red, with black flames blew in the wind. "Gaara, I think we should get down to business... You know just in case." Naruto said, and Gaara nodded. "Listen up to all guards on duty tonight, I want you all on the look out, we've spotted what seem to be like people heading here, they were black, that's all we know at the moment, though Naruto, and I think we should be prepared just in case."

"Hai! Gaara-Sama." All the guards then departed, all but Matsuri. "Gaara sama, welcome home." The girl said, and Gaara smiled softly, and Naruto quirked an eye brow. Then he turned around, and began to walk towards Baki. "Baki, am I correct?" Naruto asked, and the sand shinobi looked at him, and smiled. "Been a while, shorty." He said, and Gaara shook his laugh trying to hold in a laugh. "Well, I did have to grow up sometime, ne?" Naruto asked, and Baki nodded.

"I heard about Jiraiya-san, it really was a shame... He was a good man." Baki stated, and Naruto nodded gaining a solemn look on his face. Naruto then reached out his hand, and Baki took it, and shook it. He noted the strong, and firm grip Naruto had in his palm. "You are a swordman?" He asked, and Naruto nodded, "Yeah could tell by my grip?" Naruto asked, and Baki smiled shook his head a yes.

"Well, I came to ask for a elemental training... Gaara thinks I have wind, but we need to make sure, also I have my pupil Konohamaru here as well, and he wants to train." Naruto stated, pointing to the nearly last leg boy coming over to him, Naruto noticed this, and put him on his shoulders.

"What's got him so tired?" Baki asked, "Rasangan training... It really takes a lot out of the body for the first two steps, and the last step is the easiest, but at the same hardest in chakra control." Baki nodded, and looked on. "So you want another one for Konohamaru as well?" Naruto nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, we'll be training together, but I'll also be passing on what I know while we are here." Naruto explained, and Baki smiled, "Good... Now here's two cards." He stated, and Naruto smiled as he took them.

"Ok how do these work?" Naruto asked, holding onto his card, and Baki took his out. "You flow chakra into them, if they split it's wind, if they become moist water, if they burn away fire, if they wrinkle lightning, if they turn to dirt, and crumble... Earth. Simple as that." He said, and flowed chakra into his, it split in half, showing he had a wind affinity.

Naruto nodded, and looked at Konohamaru, "You go first... My partner in crime." Naruto joked, and Konohamaru nodded. He channeled chakra into his card, and it burned away. He smiled at this, and looked towards Naruto. "Just like Jiji!" He announced, and Baki smiled at the child's antics. Gaara came over, and looked on as Naruto took his card.

_"Why do I feel nervous doing this..." _Naruto thought, and began to flow his chakra into the card, but much to everyone's surprise it split, and Gaara smirked. "I was right, wind affinity for yo- what the..." Gaara stuttered as he watch the card split across creating four pieces that became, moist, burned with fire, crumble into dirty, and wrinkled... Naruto's mouth was hanging out of place, and Baki eyes widen to saucers... According to the care, Naruto had not one, not two, but all five elemental affinities. Gaara was twitching around, too stunned for words. Baki reached into his pocket, and handed Naruto another paper, but pulled out several more, which he quickly took, and shoved into Naruto's hand.

"Again, please UzuMatsuri san..." Baki said looking on as Naruto channeled chakra into the paper, but all of them did the same as the first, and Naruto was the first to speak up. "Well... What does that mean" though he knew the answer was obvious, and Gaara shook his head, looking at his friend. "W-well... We can... Can certainly give your training of the wind Manipulation here, but the other's well, we do know a bit of fire... But, everything else your going tohave to travel to master." Gaara stated, still in utter shock, Temari was on the ground, legs twitching. The shorty just pulled another surprise out of the bag.

Today was going to be a very long day...

_**Meanwhile inside the desert, 12:50pm**_

"Deidara, we shall arrive tonight, get ready, I'll take out the guards standing guard by the Kazekage, and you'll force the boy to surrender to us."

"Well, can I at least create art?"

"Yeah, but Deidara don't go crazy with it, we need to keep a since of order."

"What is the status of Itachi's team with the Nibi, it's been a while."

"They succeeded, as soon as we extract the Ichibi we'll extract the Nibi in rapid succession."

"I heard she's a beautiful blonde, damn shame, ne?"

"Yeah... Yea it is, but oh well, we grab the Ichibi, and we'll be out of here."

"Want me to cause a distraction?"

"Very much so... But, do not think you are miles better than anyone else in the village, I've seen some who could rival powerful ninja."

"You forget Sasori-Dono I am able to destroy a village with a giant bomb, so I won't have to worry much, if I hold the entire place hostage."

"True."

"Very much so..."

_**They move into their plans, prepare!**_

_**End of Wind III**_

_**OK, no flame.**_

_**Ja ne, see you all Monday, or Tuesday depends**_

_**Current schedule**_

_**When you ride the storm chapter eight: Zabuza vs. Team seven will be released tomorrow maybe, or Saturday **_

_**Now comes the question am I doing a good job of Naruto not only dealing with trying to keep happy around his friends, but his internal struggle to realize what he's meant to be. After all the pressure is massive, and since we all seen a dark secret, should it come to surface sooner or later?**_


	6. Winds IV

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book one: Winds IV**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Maki got change to Matsuri... Sorry, messed up read bottom for more information**_

_The wind is fragile like a fair maiden from heaven. You must learn to harness the wind like you must with the soul, to let it flow onward onto the new land, and deliver the new breath of life. For without the wind, the world shall be barren._

_Blazeraptor54 - Fair maiden of wind_

Key

_"Thought" "or memory coming into current for a short time, "mental talking, with bijuu"_

_**Bijuu talk, **_

_**'Bijuu thought"**_

**Demonic talk**

**"Scene cut"**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Inside of Sunagakure, 5:00pm**_

"So Naruto, what are going to do here, now that we've settle in?" Temari asked Naruto as they walked down the man road. Naruto smiled at her, "Well I was thinking about looking around for some wind jutsu scrolls, or a sensei for training in the basics." Temari nodded, and they continued to walk along the main road. "Well I know a place to get some basic scrolls, like for the _**Air palm, Wind blade, wind bullets, **_but that the only that goes to our genin, unless their sensei gives them other things to learn." Temari explained, Naruto nodded, and looked at his wallet, "I got five thousand ryo, what can that get me?" Naruto asked, and Temari shrugged. "Well, depends I got the _**Air palm **_for three thousand, but it's kind of weak unless you can focus large amount of chakra... Speaking... Of we need to get you to focus your **wind chakra**." She said smirking, and then grabbing Naruto's hand. She led him to a paper shop inside Suna, and there she looked at the various paper. "What... Are..." Naruto asked, but was cut off with Temari putting her finger on his lip. "Ah ah, you are going to split paper in half, with pure chakra." She said, and Naruto just thought back to his Rasangan training, and gave out a sigh. "Well Konohamaru... Looks like boss is coming home for pain..." Temari just smiled at this, and handed him the stack of paper. "Your goal is to tear straight down the paper, you will not succeed until... It's split right down the middle."

Naruto just paled at the thought, something was telling this was going to make Rasangan look like a cake walk... So wasting no time before the pain of chakra exhaustion could kick into the day, he walked out of the store, and into what appeared to be a training inside the village. He looked at the stack of paper, and realized he forgot to ask Temari how to show him, but to his surprise she followed him. "Well, confused already, damn shorty..." Naruto glared at her, but smiled. "I sort of forget how to ask you, how does this work, do I just flow chakra into it... Or... " Temari snatch one of the papers out of his hand, and began to focus chakra into it, and Naruto watched. "You focus your chakra into it, but you try to sharpen the charka to that like a sword, once you do this narrow your chakra, and allow it to flow, but keep it controlled." The Paper began to rip, and Naruto's eyes widen, and then he started to see the chakra do the work.

Naruto took one of the papers out, and put his chakra into it, he began to focus. Naruto stayed like this for a minute before sighing in frustration, and then a brief moment of realization. He looked to Temari, and smiled. He formed two hand seals, and smiled. "_**Shadow clone jutsu!" **_Naruto announced, and at least ten clones appeared, but then another set of clones formed behind them. _**"Multi Shadow clone Jutsu!" **_All Narutos announced, and what was ten becomes a hundred in meer seconds. Temari just had her eyes wide when she saw this, and cocked her head to the side. "Damn... I forgot you could do that, but there are way too many clones... So what are you going to do with these hundreds of yous." Naruto just smirked. "Alright listen up!" He shouted, and the clones all lined up, and stood at attention! Temari could've sworn she heard a small military horn sound somewhere, and looked around.

"Half of you with me, the other half work on various things, six work on Kenjutsu, other Taijutsu, and some work with our staff! Also try to find some fire scrolls if you can! You may only use what we have in money!" The Naruto clones all saluted, and all of them utter one word that made even Temari cringe at thought. "Hair Naruto Sama, ok guys! Charge!" One of the Naruto clones shouted, and they all began to disperse in their separate tasks. Naruto winced a little at the chakra loss, but kept calm, and set down. Focusing on his on piece of paper. Temari looked at the clones doing it as well, and got a devious smile. "After the paper, you cut down this tree." She sated pointing to the thick tree behind her, Naruto thought he was going to pass out, but he heard a small tearing noise, and looked his paper was tearing slowly, but to the side. Naruto frowned, but kept pushing his chakra, and then sharpening, narrowing, make it curve to his whim.

That's when his paper shredded, and he sighed, getting another. "Damn it, well not bad for your first try, but control it." Temari lectured watching the boy, one of clones held out a paper, that had a cut going straight, but it curved half way. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt a clone disperse. He felt the memories enter his mind, and saw how he got it going straight, and he began to focus on the other sheet he got. Temari then notice something that concerned her, another clone burst when struck with his katana, or to say the clones katana. When he did she saw Naruto take a minute to grip is head, and she noticed a trickle of blood coming from his nose, but it stopped immediately.

_"So that's how Shadow clones work, they disperse their information when they burst, or die. The more violent the dispersal, the more it sends back on the abilities, or pain. Naruto is getting their memories, and... That nose bleed must be his mind, and blood pressure skyrocketing. He was never one for stopping." _She deduced with a smile, and then notice someone fall behind her.

"Well hey there Sunarashi." Temari stated, looking to see the red haired man behind her. "Hello Temari-sama, I came to deliver a message from Nara Shikamaru." He said handing her the enveloped, and she nodded taking the letter, and she got out a piece of paper her own. Many people did not know that besides being almost considered envoys, they were in a sort of a long distant relationship... Which, some people caught namely her brother, Kankuro, and even though she thought Gaara didn't know... Well this is Gaara, he's smarter than the average ninja.

"Hey... Temari... Almost... Oh crap.." Naruto said before collapsing, he twitched on the ground, and Temari, and Sunarashi looked at him stunned, one of his clones almost had done the job, right at the end did it curve. Then it dispersed causing Naruto to groan, Temari reached down to pick him up, and so did Sunarashi. They then noticed the massive amount of blood coming from Naruto's nose, and she looked back to see the clones dispelling. "Whats going on?" She asked to no one in particular. Naruto just took heavy breaths, and kept his eyes shut.

_**Inside Naruto's head, 5:50pm**_

_"What the hell is going on!" _Naruto shouted, looking around at the water inside his mind as it splashed about. The giant fox eye appeared behind the cage, his teeth got into a sneer. _**"Your flooding your mind with your clones memories is putting your brain in haywire, and trust me... When your mother did this she was in a lot of pain."**_

_"Huh, what?! Ok, I done this before, so what's wrong now?!"_

_**"Well Kit, it would seem that you've been lacking sleep, and thus... You've not been up to full bar lately."**_

_"Full bar?"_

_**"Well that means, your not up to doing stuff like this, although... I am impressed ningen, you've managed to almost complete the first step towards wind manipulation."**_

_"Did... Did you just compliment me?"_

_**"Meh... Not really, just saying, you hold the most powerful Bijuu, my container can never... Under the circumstance of you being a male, be pathetically weak."**_

_"Afraid of me being dominated by any female Bijuu containers Kyuubi?"_

_**"No, of course not, I have never had a male container before, and by kami, I will rot in hell before, before I let him be weak, besides no one has a right to hold me, but you... You, you just entertain me. Maybe, just maybe I'll let you have kits, then maybe one night when you are weak, I'll take over, and then just maybe when your fun has run it's course, I'll kill your family, like I did with your mommy, and daddy."**_

Naruto eyes widen, and he walked towards the cage as the water calmed down. He slowly made his near the bars, and looked the mighty Kyuubi no yoko in the eyes, and uttered. _"The day I have a family, the day I can ever lay with a woman, and make love to her... And, have you take it all away. Is the day where this world will all burn, now your going to shut the fuck up for once like before, and listen to me. I don't know what I am going to be, I have no idea what I'm so supposed to do... But, the day you threaten my friends..." _Kyuubi's eyes widen as he saw the Rinnegan form into Naruto's eyes, this time maintaining. _"Is the day I will take away anything that makes you a Bijuu... Your chakra, your body, your fucking mind... We'll be mine."_

_**"Oh that's dark kit, I like it when you become... Should I say slightly evil. So tell me my little "demon" should we review something else? Should I remind you why you even exist?**_

_"Your are nothing to me, you will always be this malicious spirit, always hating, always wanting to destroy. I know humanity has done you wrong, I know you want to be free... But, so do I. Kyuubi, because of you there is no woman that wants me, I am freak, I have been chosen by a fucking kami, and I don't think I can even begin to start where he did. So tell me something, you think you have it so bad in here. At least I care enough to not chain you down, and on the side of fucking rock."_

_**" ! How?"**_

_"That memory tracking bullshit you use, it's a two way street. I never bothered to pry into my mother's time with you except once, so I could hear her voice... In my mind, I see why she had to do it, you were gunning to possess my infant body the first chance you got."_

_**"You little bastard... Heh, I don't know wether to be pissed, or proud."**_

_"Both, both would do fine Kyuubi, and I don't mean anything hateful I say to anyone ever... This is even goes for you, though I am sure you mean everything you say about me."_

The Kyuubi just grunted, and backed away inside it's cage. _**"What ever foolish thing you believe in kit, but remember when the time comes you'll be mine, and if you have a lover... Then I will claim her, and take her by your body, before I slaughter her..." **_Naruto just looked at the water, and thought for a moment, and started to sit down, a lotus stance. He then began to breath in, and out slowly. Then the water started to dry up, and soon a blade of grass emerged. Kyuubi's eyes open when the cage suddenly just became a line of stones around him. Then he saw the one blade of grass grow, then tree sprouted up, and then a he could see off into the false distance a lake.

_"This is what I've been working on for a while now a way to modify the seal... I know since your technically a demon this may clash with your style, but I find it as a humble way of trying to offer a truce, I don't hate you, you hate me, but if I die, you die... Simple as that." _Naruto stated, picking up some of the false dirt, and Kyuubi's eyes widen when he saw what looked to have been birds flying overhead. _"It also has a day, and night cycle, so you can choose to nap properly I don't really care. However, I don't ever like to see something caged, besides if I live through all this your going to have to wait a very long time, before I die." _The Kyuubi looked at Naruto, and gave a evil smile. _**"And, what makes you think I appreciated this?" **_Naruto just shrugs his shoulders, and gives a warm smile. _"One lesson my sensei taught, that we should learn to forgive our enemy for their actions, but be weary of their motive. I forgive the way you are too me, but I am still weary of you. Because, I know what you would do the first moment you got the chance."_

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto for a minute seemingly stunned by the revelation inside the boy, but sneered. _**"I don't need your pity, it is not common place alongst you... Humans. For you are the true demons, slaughtering for money, raping women, and murdering or using your children. If this vain attempt has shown me one thing, is that your scared of me, and want to keep on my good side... Rikudo sama is still wrong about you, and he'll be wrong in the end. I am Kyuubi no yoko, Inari, I was known as a god before you ever, EVER came to be thought of. Then your people enslaved my energy for greed, and lust of power. You, and your race of hypocrites can burn in a lake of fire, and melt in a pot of lava. There will be nothing, nothing at all that would ever make me see as a equal, or as a friend or even an enemy of an enemy. In the end, you all are no worse than Madara Uchiha, or the Senju."**_

Naruto looked downcast, and nodded. _"Well sorry you feel that way, but I won't give up on you. I know my race is demented in some ways, you should know this by the way they treated me... Because, I just held you. Where I should've been treated the same, I was outcasted, and was going to have been a bomb of sorts a child to walk right inside of Kumagakure, or Iwagakure then release you. The Sandaime Hokage, Jiji stopped that by doing something he'll probably regret in the grave. He put his last words out for me inside the council room, stating I was a better tool alive, then dead. He would've never said unless to save me. In a way Zabuza Momochi was right, we ninja are tools, but we are own weapon, and we choose to use it accordingly."_

As Naruto said this he began to fade, and he turned his back to Kyuubi, but then looked in a puddle of water. _"I will have to learn why it's active here, but not in the real world..." _Naruto muttered, and the Kyuubi looked on as her faded.

_**"Kit... You are a fool, even if I wanted to chance to change, they would just put me in someone else, over, and over again. Is this really a life for the Bijuu, I want to know why you think you are like this, but the Rikudo is wrong about you, I know he is..."**_

_**Sunagakure, Kazekage mansion, 7:00pm**_

"Gaara Sama!" Matsuri shouted as she landed on top of the roof Gaara looked to see the brown haired girl panting for breath. "What's wrong?" He said, and he looked to see something like specs coming at him, his eyes widen. "Matsuri get down!" Gaara shouted, shielded her with his sand, and then in the nick of time brought sand around himself. The explosion was low scaled, but Gaara just sighed in relief. Then he saw the the white bird fly over head, and the black on it. "So... We were Naruto, they're here, coming for me..." Gaara said to himself, and then looked towards Matsuri, "I need you to get off the roof, and fast..." Gaara said in monotone, and Matsuri shook her head. "Sir it's not safe for you to be here, come on... The guards..." "They won't be able to do anything, I am the only one who can take this guy... He can fly, but so can I." Gaara explained causing sand to shift under his feet.

He then began to offer under a platform of sand, and Matsuri looked as Gaara began to fly higher, then something clicked in her head, she needed to get Temari, or Naruto now. She sped off the roof, but saw someone land in front of her, he was hunched back, and she barely had time to dodge a sword like tail. But, she received a shallow cut. She yelped at the pain, but recovered quickly, and looked at the man. "Who the hell are you!" She yelled out, and the man through the cloth smirked. "Oh little girls shouldn't play with knives." He said, and then charged at her, she barely dodged another swipe of his sword like tail, Gaara took notice, and dashed in the sky, but the man that was riding the bird was right by him matching his speed, "Hey, trying to save your girl, un... Sasori is going to make short work of her..." Gaara's eyes widen at the name, and tried to push to go faster, but was cut off by the blonde haired man that was riding the bird.

"Get out of my way!" Gaara yelled, he was now desperate, he knew Matsuri no matter how well he did train her, was not in the same league as Sasori of the red sand, hell even Gaara himself knew he was no where the same league.

"Oh Sasori, I got lover boy un, you take on that brown headed bitch!" Deidara yelled as he felt a kunai whiz by his head, and saw Matsuri smile at him when she threw it, Gaara couldn't help, but smirk. For his apprentice she took up sort of Naruto's persona in a fight. Then Gaara's eyes widen, _"Shit... Naruto's here too, if he's still passed out, he's vulnerable." _He said in rapid thought, and looked to Matsuri while she dodged another strike by Sasori, who mind you was not even trying, just making his puppet's tail move about.

Gaara saw Matsuri get hit a few more times, but was forced to dodge to several bombs, but then started throw sand shuriken causing Deidara to move about in the air in a attempt to dodge. Gaara looked back at Matsuri, and she managed to land a hit on Sasori, and she looked at him. "Go! I got this asshole!" She yelled out, and he nodded. He began to dash through the air giving chace to Deidara, Deidara opened his hands to reveal many small clay bombs.

"Taste my art, Ichibi." He said, and threw them behind him, and they expanded. Gaara barely had time to shield the buildings from the blasts, and himself. Gaara then locked on to the man with his eyes, and threw both arms forward. Launched two rather large sand fists at the man, who with his bird managed to dodge the massive amount of sand with moderate ease. Gaara kept flying towards the man, and managed to throw several shuriken which expanded into large size as he formed a hand seal. _**"Sand style! Giant shuriken!" **_He declared as the shuriken charged towards Deidara forcing him to veer upwards to the sky to dodge, Gaara took note of this, and the guard around him unpoped.

_"Shikaku, come on out this time I'll allow it."_

_**"YYYYEYAAAAHHHHHH"**_

Gaara's eyes turned a sandy yellow, and developed a shuriken like pattern in them with dots in-between the blades. He smirked as a massive amount of sand rose out of the gourd, and from the ground. "This is the power of the Suna people, Shikaku!" Gaara yelled out, and send massive sand arms towards the sky, and Deidara whistled, before opening his hands, revealing that they had mouths. He back to form a large amount of clay birds around him, and pointed at the Jinchuriki of the sand, and the birds flew at him.

Matsuri, and Sasori stopped their fight to see the massive explosions in the air, and Matsuri began to run towards the edge of the building when Sasori cut her off, "Where do you think you are going little girl." He said in monotone, that's when he heard a screeching noise behind him, and barely jumped out of the way to avoid a blue sphere that slammed into the rooftop, there wrapped in Suna bandages Naruto brought his arm out from the ground, and looked towards Matsuri motioning with his head, for her to go to Gaara. However, Sasori began to charge, launching chakra threads that were promptly cut with a sword.

Matsuri looked at Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-san." She said, but she noticed his eyes, they were not blue, but red. "Matsuri-chan, get to Gaara... I got this freak." Naruto stated, and brought his sword to his side, and smirked. Sasori's eyes widen, and realized. "So you are Kyuubi no yoko Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto just laughed a little, and formed chakra into his blade, "I am, so what... You'll never take Gaara, or me.." Naruto stated, and formed three clones, two had his staff, and the other another a sword.

"Want to die like that old fool, ne?" Sasori asked, and that's when Naruto lowered his head, and everything became silent, wrong choice of words. "You..." A red cloak of chakra began to form around Naruto, and behind him a fox like tail appeared, "Never..." His hands grew claws as he tighten the grip on his sword. "Talk about my sensei!" Naruto raged, and charged at blinding speeds, Sasori eyes widen as he saw Naruto's sword come , barely dodging out of the way in the nick fo time, but was frighten to see that part of the building that Naruto's sword was cut apart.

Naruto put one hand over his face, and then Sasori saw the clones act like they were choking, before they dispersed. His eyes widen once Naruto brought his face up, it was more demonic looking then Deidara insanity. "I'll slaughter you all..." Naruto whispered, and charged again, Sasori had no time, but to drop the act he was playing, and come out of his shell, revealing a red haired young man. "Damn your fast..." He spoke in monotone, and Naruto looked up, and this time just dropped his blade, and came at Sasori with his claws, Sasori barely dodged the claws, but brought out a scroll. The scroll burst into smoke revealing a new puppet.

Naruto just sneered at it, and began to laugh darkly, and then he began to growl like a animal. "What's this another toy!" He shouted, his eyes becoming deeper crimson, and his chakra began to flux. "No... This is my real body..." Naruto's eyes widen, and even inside his mind Kyuubi opened an eye, _**"Kami damn it, your human never cease..." **_Naruto looked on stunned as Sasori brought a sword from his arm, and smiled down at the blonde haired Jinchuriki.

"I am surprised Naruto, you have brought me to this form..." He stated, but his eyes widen when a older female landed by Naruto, "Well, hello Ba-chan..." He said, and Naruto looked behind him to see an older elder female, using two puppets. "Sasori, my grand child, why are you doing this, look around you this is your home." She said, and Naruto looked back at the red haired man, and he sighed. "I am doing this for peace... We need the Jinchuriki to build the ultimate insurance plan, a weapon which could wipe a country from the face of the planet" Naruto's eyes widen at this, and let his charka fade.

"So that's why you need us, to have us used as tools..." Naruto stated, in shock at what he was hearing, and Sasori nodded, another explosion above them rocked the building they were on, the sound of civilians screaming in terror, made Naruto loose his nerves, and began to sweat, and shake.

"Even now Sasori, you have chance to redeem yourself stop this, my grandchild."

"No, I won't let things that happened to my parents happen to other children... Even if some have to die, even if the world must be subjugated in fear, and repression... I refuse to allow a child to go without his mother, and father... And, be alone."

"Sasori, you were never alone, I tried to be there for you."

"Ba-chan, you don't get it, when they were killed it opened my eyes to the evils of this world..."

"Sasori, they loved you, look at what your doing to their home, do you think they would want this?"

"No... But, the Kazekage always failed to protect their people, and instead subjugated them, what you see now is the Third Kazekage body, the puppet that you called a new toy Uzumaki Naruto."

The older looking females eyes widen, and then shook her head. A teer came out of her eye. "Sasori... Please... Please for the love of kami tell you didn't..." She begged, Naruto nearly lost it when he watched Sasori smiled wickedly. "I did, I killed the old fool, the fool dragged into a war, where we had no business to be in, a war which we had no cause for, and I you cry over this man?" Sasori said with a sneer, and Naruto looked up at him, he couldn't help, but find a connection to this man.

Just then Gaara, and Deidara flew over head, Gaara having activated Shikaku was getting sand to bend to his whim, Naruto watched, and brought his gaze back upon Sasori. "You know your not the only one..." Naruto said walking towards Sasori, but picked up his sword, and had it ready just in case. "What do you mean, what would you know of pain... To be alone..." Naruto then lost it, and shouted. "I know everything about it, what it means, what it feels like, every fucking day!" Sasori's eyes widen, and looked at the blonde Jinchuriki.

"The day I was born, my parents died by the Kyuubi no yoko... They died to protect me, but in the end they were the ones to seal it inside of me."

"What, the man who did the seal the Kyuubi was the fourth Hokage, you mean to tell me..."

" Yeah, I am really Naruto Namikaze... Trust me I just found this out a week ago, when my godfather died..."

"Hmm, so that means your father trained Kakashi Hatake... His father killed my parents."

"What..."

"Yes, his father Sakumo Hatake, killed my parents when they were sent on a recon mission, and when he killed them, he sent their bodies as a warning to us..."

"So... That's it, that why you blame this world, you realize your a hypocrite..."

" ! "

Sasori just stood there, stunned at what the blonde just said, and then became angry, and unraveled a bigger scroll, "You will become... My new puppet when I am done, and you Chiyo will join him!"

_**Sasori enraged, Naruto's stand**_

_**End of wind IV**_

_**Next week Wind V (Naruto vs. Sasori, Gaara, Matsuri vs. Deidara) Tuesday **_

_**Wind VI ( Naruto begins his jutsu training) Thursday **_

_**Wind VII ( I think Naruto will leave Sunagakure here, or maybe in one more) Saturday **_

_**Water I (Naruto heads for Takigakure) Monday**_

_**I changed Maki to Matsuri because I did a little checking, and I found I was wrong... It was Matsuri who loved Gaara not Maki, I am updating the chapters for this story with the ones with "Maki" to Matsuri **_

_**Also do you like Naruto's moments of anger, like when Sasori explained his past, how he never wanted children to be hurt, but is more more than willing to destroy a country... And this is why Naruto sees him as a hypocrite**_

_**Also do you like the fight scenes if not I am sorry I am more of a romance writer than a action writer.**_

_**Also would you like Sunarashi to train Naruto in wind Manipulation, also he is a OC character I made. His name translate to **__**Sandstorm**_

_**Now comes to a poll I want to see, I want to see if you want Naruto to fight Fu as enemies first, before something makes them come together (no pun) or start off as friends. Also would you like Naruto to become darker over time, and finally break down, because lets think about it has had a proper time to mourn, is it that he wants to keep on the move so he does not have to stop, and think about things too much. **_

_**I will let you decide in the votes on Naruto, and Fu's meeting. **_

_**God, Kami, deity, mother goddess, and many others **_

_**Bless you.**_


	7. Winds V

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book one: Winds V**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Maki got change to Matsuri... Sorry, messed up read bottom for more information**_

_It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell._

_Buddha- context_

_My wounds grow many, and my heart pours my blood onto the ground. If I such a sow, why did I give up cloud nine for a chance to make you proud, inside my dying breaths, I am proud to serve under my lord._

_Blazeraptor54 - pride_

Key

_"Thought" "or memory coming into current for a short time, "mental talking, with bijuu"_

_**Bijuu talk, **_

_**'Bijuu thought"**_

**Demonic talk**

**"Scene cut"**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Inside of Sunagakure, 7:20pm**_

"You will become... My new puppet when I am done, and you Chiyo will join him!"

Sasori made a few hand seals with the puppet, and two cone like objects made of metal formed around the puppet, Naruto got his sword ready, and with sigh he stepped back, and got ready to fight. "You are Chiyo, ne?" Naruto asked, his voice solemn, and the older woman nodded, Naruto nodded as well. "Then forgive for what I am about to do." With that Naruto made a clone appear behind Chiyo, and knock her out, Sasori quirked an eye brow. "That was foolish... " He said, and then the two metal like objects launched splitting into four metal cones heading for Naruto.

He just stood there, his hair covering his eyes, shadowing his face. But, if one could look closely, he had a look of solemn, he did not want to do this.

_"What would you do to protect them.."_

"Everything..." Naruto whispered, and then his eyes flashed red, and then he snapped his head back up ,and with a clone by his side he started to form a large _**Rasangan. **_The clone popped, and Naruto charged forward, bringing the _**Rasangan **_onto the metal spikes, they clashed, and then something happened the already large _**Rasangan turned red. **_"_**Giant Vermillion Rasangan!" **_Naruto shouted, and broke through the metal, and Sasori's eyes widen, but launched a lot of the black sand, and begin to mold it into spikes, and launched them at Naruto, but Naruto charged right through them, and sent the large sphere into the ground, and fell through the hole he created to avoid the spikes he sensed heading from above him. Sasori's mind was in awe on how he was thinking on his feet, but smiled. He sent the spikes down, and heard a loud yelled, and pulled the body of Uzumaki Naruto out of the hole, but was stunned when it popped.

Naruto appeared behind Sasori from underneath the ground, and sent a kick into the puppeteers back, sending sliding across the ground. Naruto was trying his best to suppress his rage, he slowly walked towards Sasori, and the Kazekage puppet, and Sasori moved his fingers, and saw the puppet charge another cone of iron sand, _**"Iron Sand art: spike rain!" **_Sasori shouted, and the Kazekage puppet launched it in the air, making Naruto gasp slightly, before he sent chakra into the sword he held. The spikes began to rain down in a torrent, and Naruto's heightened reflexes kicked in. He begin to slice the spikes with his blade as they fell, and he felt more the Kyuubi's chakra push out inside of him, and he begin to move his arms faster, cutting, slashing, and hacking away at the spikes as they fell. They stopped, and soon the top of the Kazekage mansion was like a forest of black spikes, and Naruto stood there, a spike had gone through his shoulder, but he pulled it out.

He tosses it to the ground, and blood began to squirt a little bit out of his wound, that was going to leave a scar. "Another..." Naruto muttered, and then saw Sasori still fuming. "Your going to kill innocent civilians!" Naruto shouted, "For what over some stupid excuse!" Sasori widen his eyes, and he looked at the wound on Naruto's shoulder, starting to slowly, and Naruto fall to one knee as the pain hit him.

"Your another Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, and Sasori quirked his eye brow, and smirked. "I am in the position to do all the talking Uzumaki, or should I say Namikaze. I am surprised that Jiraiya took a such weak person as his pupil." Naruto's eyes widen, and then he began to have the Kyuubi form a cloak of chakra around him. "Tell me your suffering Naruto, what do you know of it... What can you know of it, your never reminded of whom you lost, or your pain is always there staring you in the fucking face... Tell me Namikaze, can you feel the rage boil there..." Sasori berated Naruto, who now had two tails of chakra whipping by him.

He fell to his side, and began to feel immense amount of burning in his skin, and then he heard of voice.

_"Kill the demon"_

_"Kill the murderer"_

_"Demon child"_

_"Failure"_

_"Kyuubi"_

_"Bastard"_

Naruto rolled over, and got on all fours, and then he felt something wake up within him... The need for blood. Naruto looked up, his eyes no longer just red, they were crimson, he wanted them, he wanted them to suffer, this blood lust, this rage... He needs to quench it.

Naruto slowly let the sword fall out of grip a second time, and then Sasori watched as the boy disappeared in a blur of red. His eyes widen when he came up, and smashed his right fist into the Kazekage puppet, shattering it into mechanical pieces. Naruto's eyes met Sasori's eyes, and there he felt the shiver of fear run along his spine, and unraveled his scroll.

_**Sunagakure skies, Gaara vs. Deidara. 7:10pm, a few minutes earlier.**_

Gaara passed over Naruto, and Sasori. He noticed the Kyuubi's chakra beginning to form around Naruto, but it faded when he saw Sasori said something, Gaara had no time to think, and had to jump off his sand cloud, and fly through the air for a moment to avoid one of the man's explosive birds, he then saw Matsuri look at him forming hand seals, and she nodded. His eyes widen, and he nodded.

_**"Well, well girls got guts Gaara, you think she can do it?"**_

_"Your talking about Matsuri hear she can do anything when she puts her mind to it, but we can't tattle on this, this man is gunning for us Shikaku, got any plans?"_

_**"One, crush that motherfucker to dust!"**_

No sooner then Shikaku say this to Gaara did he not begin to slowly raise his hands. "Yo freak, got one coming at ya!" Deidara yelled throwing several small birds that were heading for Gaara, who just smiled. "Now Matsuri!" He yelled, as the sand rose above him. Matsuri charged above using her wall climb to get a grip on the near vertical sand column. She jumped at the end, and ended up air born right above Deidara whose eyes widen. _**"Scorch release: Twin suns!" **_She shouted, and ethereal flame like balls began to form around her. Deidara veered off course, and Gaara sent a massive wave of sand into the air, to funnel him towards Matsuri who launched the two balls of flame at the bird man.

Deidara swerved to the right, and smiled. However, that shit eating smile quickly faded when he saw the balls of flame were still on him, and Matsuri was controlling them with her fingers as she began to fall, but was caught by Gaara's sand. The ninja below Gaara began to get out explosive tags, and throwing them in the air with kunai. Deidara grunted, and went up, and avoided the high explosive carnage below him. Gaara looking on with his sandy shuriken like eyes only smirked, and looked Matsuri, she looked into Gaara's eyes.

"Well Matsuri, you have grown under my tutelage..." Gaara said with a smile, and Matsuri blushed, but quickly got focused, and stood on her own sand cloud created by Gaara. "Gaara-Sama we need to get any civilians we can out of the area, this fight is about go up a notch..." Matsuri said, and began to form hand seals. Gaara nodded, and turned to the crowd below. "Everyone get to safety, I the Kazekage will take this one on!" He shouted, and the ninja, and civilian alike all nodded.

Gaara then felt a evil presence as well as Matsuri, they turned to see Naruto, and Sasori's fight. What he saw horrified him. Naruto was badly injured, and the top of his mansion covered in iron spikes, but that was horrifying part, Naruto was getting surrounded in bubbly red charka. Gaara only knew what came next, and since Naruto had Kyuubi... This was going downhill fast. He looked to see Deidara getting ready for round two, forming more birds around him. "Well well, this has been very exciting, un... But, all good things must come to the end Kazekage, even art is nothing, but a footnote in time, and your time as art had been long over do." Deidara stated, and then pointed his hands out throwing a variety of different explosives at Gaara, and Matsuri.

Matsuri finished her hand seals, and looked to see three orbs surrounded her, and she smirked. She put her hands above her head, and the orbs focused into one large flaming ball of chakra. Gaara realized this, and smiled

_"She has really grown to use that technique..."_

She then felt the sweat start to roll of her body from the heat of the orb above her head, and then she threw it towards Deidara's incoming explosives. "Eat this! _**Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique**_!" She shouted, the orb seemed to shrink, but then rapidly expanded, it then exploded with a large powerful heated blast, Deidara barely had time to fly higher to avoid the blast. Matsuri fell to one knee, and began to breath heavily, "Damn to much chakra..." She muttered, and then began to try to stand, but Gaara lowered her sand cloud to the ground, along with his. "Matsuri, I want you to get to safety, you did well, you've grown a lot under my tutelage... I found it remarkable for me to be your teacher, even though we are the same age." He said, and Matsuri shook her.

"Gaara Sama, I am not leaving your side, I am your honored guard, and student I refuse to leave your side!" She stated, and Gaara then did that shocked her, he put his lips on her forehead. She blushed like mad, and looked at him. "G-Gaara sama..." Gaara just smiled, and then turned to see a fuming Deidara, "Your right this fight is about to go up a notch, and your running low on chakra, your mother Pakura... Would've been proud to see you." Gaara stated, and then he felt Matsuri wrap her arms around him, before letting go. "Please come back alive, Gaara sama..." She said, and Gaara nodded, and gave a soft smile, his sand blocking any explosive getting near them. That's when they saw Sasori fly into one of Gaara's sand pillars, and Naruto charge, behind many, many puppets, that's when Gaara's eyes widen Naruto had three tails.

_**"Shit. Kurama your going off a little too much here..."**_

_"Kurama?"_

_**"The Kyuubi no yoko, trust me I never seen him make his host get this angry, I have to say if Sasori could bleed, there is going to be a lot of blood, if puppets were flesh, then we would have a massive clean up job."**_

_"Something tells me, I need to deal with this guy... Fast."_

"Matsuri, it's no longer safe for anyone below jonin to be here, go now, I can hold my own against Naruto if I have too."

"What, but Naruto is helping u-Gaaahh!"

A massive amount of wind blew from behind them, and Naruto came flying into a building, Gaara swore he could see Naruto's blood rage. That's when Naruto charged, not at Sasori, but at him, and Matsuri. "Shit!" Gaara yelled pushing Matsuri to one side, and him jumping to another. Deidara looked, and sneered. He began to gather a large amount of clay.

_**Sunarashi, Kankuro, Temari, Village center, 7:25pm**_

"Come on move everyone, get to the shelter, now!" Sunarashi shouted, he saw several building get destroyed, and swore he saw Naruto taking on a battalion by himself, "Shit I got to help him..." Sunarashi said, and began to run towards the location, when he heard Temari shout at him. "Stop, it's no use that's a war zone, Gaara, and Naruto are using their Bijuu for their fight this would be suicide for us to get involved!" Temari shouted, and Sunarashi shook his head. "My little sister is out there, I can't let Matsuri get hurt!" He shouted, and Temari growled, "My little brother is out there as well, Kazekage or not, I know he's in danger, but there is nothing we can d- ARGG!" Temari shouted getting knocked off her feet from another wind blast, and felt the demonic chakra soar. "Oh no..." she said, and Sunarashi's eyes widen, but he calmed down when he saw Matsuri running towards them.

_"Oh thank kami, she's alright." _Sunarashi thought, but saw a red haired man in a pale body fall towards them, the man had an arm detached, and looked towards the girl. "You bitch... You are the one causing this!" He yelled pointing at the girl, and then that's when everyone screamed when they saw Naruto land, he had a sword through his shoulder. He snapped it off, and then looked towards the other, and growled like an animal. "N-No, N-N-Naruto's a... A... Jinchuriki..." Matsuri said, and she saw Naruto stand up on his two feet. His face looking more demonic, his fangs poking through his closed lips, and his very narrow slitted crimson eyes glared at Sasori.

Temari took notice that Naruto's shirt was ripped in shreds, like there had been stab wounds. Naruto slowly walked towards Sasori, but he stopped when he heard a small baby cry. He looked towards the woman holding a small baby. His eyes began to shake as they widened. "Need... Too... Stop... Not... Right.." Naruto said, and felt the Kyuubi trying to push my chakra into him, and Naruto growled in pain, and looked towards Sasori as a massive wave of red chakra surrounded him, Naruto then put a hand on his head. He began to hear a screeching noise inside his ear.

"Looks like the poison is taking affect, got you little bastard..." Sasori stated, and then he was shocked to see Naruto's mouth hang a gap when he threw up blood. Sasori smiled at this, and then he heard a voice in his head.

_"he must live for the extraction, Sasori..."_

Sasori scuffed, and got up, repatching his arm. "Well it's been fun Uzumaki san, but... In the end Akatsuki wins today... What?" Sasori said, and watched as Sunarashi got in front of Naruto, along with Temari, and Kankuro. His puppets landing besides smirked, and realized though a quick count of strings, he had at least seventy left. Matsuri had already limped away with Naruto, and Sasori smiled, "Well I guess I can kill the girl as well." Sunarashi stepped, and three orbs of flame came around him, "Lay one hand on my sister, and I'll fry your ass."

"Lay one hand on my friend, and I'll end you." Temari said, getting out her giant fan, and Kankuro stepped up, "Lay one hand on my brother's crush, I'll pull your spine from that mouth of yours, Sasori _Sama" _He spat the last word with venom, and Sasori chuckled. "Like you could ever hold me off, after all Naruto knocked Chiyo when we started our fight..." Just then an a black blur blew past the group, and revealed itself to be a clone of Naruto, it had a furious look on it's face. "That's because my creator wanted to stave off that kind of duty for the Ba-chan, so she wouldn't have kill her own grandson, the last thing she thought she had left." Sasori looked at the blonde clone, and shook his head. "You call me a hypocrite, I can see it your eyes boy, you hate the world as much if not greater than me... So tell me, was it more than one life by now, or just that... One... Little... Fucking... Ignorant fool." The clones eyes widen, but dispelled having sword rammed into it's chest does that sometimes.

Naruto who was just barely behind the group gasped for air as he felt blood coming out of his mouth, and then the chakra of the Kyuubi return. Matsuri was about slap a chakra tag on him, when he motioned for her to stop, the Kitsune king was trying to purge the poison out his system.

Sunarashi, and Sasori stared each other down for a moment, the threw red orbs, becoming nine behind his back. "I saw what you did Matsuri, our mother's most powerful jutsu... I am proud of you, but... It's time for the man to take his place in the family." Sunarashi stated, and moved the spheres around with his hand, and he smirked. "Sasori, in your life you taken a Kage from this village, the Iron sand user, and my grand uncle. Your death shall come at the hands of my family, the _**Honoo**_ family." he stated, and Sasori looked on, and smiled making his puppets get ready.

"Temari-chan, Kankuro-sama, back me up, help me keep my sister, and blonde wonder safe." Sunarashi stated, and they nodded, Temari gather wind chakra into her fan, and Kankuro brought out his three puppets. "You all shall become eternal art..." Sasori stated, and pointed at them, and his puppets charged. _**"Secret art: Puppet war!" **_Sasori shouted, and charged in as well, but he never counted on Sunarashi forming a giant sphere our of three spheres surrounding him, and motioned with his other hand for the others to head at the puppets while he gather chakra into the large one above him. Temari came in, and slung her giant fan towards the puppets, _**"Wind style" tearing torrent!" **_She shouted, as the wind sharpened taking out several puppets, and magnifying Suna's **Scorch release **causing it to smash in, and begin to burn six other puppets, Sasori smiled, and made several puppets fly upwards, inside of them explosive round balls, that he had made prior to his return.

Kankuro noticed this, and launched his three puppets up, and had launch a barrage of kunai out of their body's, and then he brought his lizard looking puppet, and smirked. _**"Puppet art: Dragon performance!" **_Kankuro stated, and the lizard opened his mouth releasing a torrent of flames, but the bombs managed to drop, and they were right above Naruto, and Matsuri. "Matsuri!" Sunarashi shouted, he began to run towards her, but forced throw his ultimate attack early, encasing several puppets inside the sphere before it blew up taking ten more.

Naruto barely looked up, and his eyes widen. "Hang... On" Naruto muttered, his eyes gaining a rippled pattern, and he pointed his hand out. Matsuri saw his eyes, and looked at the nine rings inside of them, but at that moment a massive force left Naruto's body, and the explosive balls bounced in the air as if hit by wind. Sasori quirked his eyes, and then the bombs exploded midair.

"What the..."

"What was that?!"

"It's like... They hit a barrier."

Naruto stood up, and wiped any wet blood from lips, he seemed possessed as he walked, he looked at Sasori, his rippled eyes fading away to dark azure, and then pointed his arm out as his staff come out of the seal. He twirled it around a little bit, before slamming into on the ground. "Sasori... Of the red sand, your time has passed, and came your art is the one that is long from this world. I will not let a hypocrite criticize my past... Yes, I killed young, I lied to Temari, and Gaara... I've killed more times then I remember. My first victim was a man that tried to kill me at five, then the other seven... Once again out of self defence."

Temari's eyes widen, Naruto was like Gaara in more ways then just one. She looked at him, the cold aurora coming from his eyes made her spine shiver, he was out for blood...

_**Inside Sunagakure skies, Naruto, and Deidara, 7:45pm**_

Gaara dodged several flying bombs as he swerved through the clay birds, and launched his own sand fists at Deidara, the blonde man barely had time to dodge. "Your friends are not doing so well, ya know Sasori will make excellent work out of that scorch girl." Deidara said, and Gaara narrowed his eyes, "It's time to finish this..." Gaara said in monotone, and brought his hands up. _**"Sand style: desert empire!" **_Gaara shouted lifting the sand pillars inside the sky, the sand then formed a huge dust cloud, and Gaara focused hard, and started to form sand hands all-around him. Deidara started to throw more birds into the air, and flew upwards, but not before throwing out something different. _**"C2!" **_Deidara shouted as a clay dragon formed, and Gaara just scuffed, he knew this was going to decide the victor, and who was walking home. Gaara moved his hands his palm open, and the sand shifted around him.

_**"We got one shot at this, your running low on chakra, and I can feel Kurama's chakra subsiding."**_

_"Is Naruto ok?"_

_**"Yes, and no... Something is off about him, it's like even though Kurama's influence is gone, he's still out for blood..."**_

_"Matsuri?"_

_**"She's trying to help Naruto at this time, he became poisoned, but it seems her, and Sunarashi are fighting a hundred puppet war."**_

_" Ok, we need to join with them, kami only knows how long they can hold out..."_

_**"Naruto is fluxing his power, I have to admit... If he had all this years ago, I don't think you'd been Kazekage."**_

Gaara watched as the dragon above spat out little versions of itself, that sped towards him. Gaara raised his sand shield, and blocked many of the little bastards, and most of the birds, the ones that made it through were heading to support Sasori, and Gaara eyes widen, but he had no time to think, when he a saw a giant clay bomb in Deidara's hands. _**"C1, giant bomb!" **_

_**Back with Naruto, a few minutes earlier.**_

Naruto walked in front of group he was limping, but his wounds, and the poison had been reprimanded. "Naruto..." Temari began, but Naruto raised his hand up, and pointed at Sasori, his left fist clenched around his staff. "I... Never bring out my staff to fight, but..." Naruto puts a part of the staff in his left palm, and the it extends to mimic a bo staff. "I will bring it out to defend the innocence that are the civilians who have voided fault in our grudges, those you seek to harm, I am here to end this, I am no longer using Kyuubi, I am me, and this what I can do, even if I have to die!" Naruto shouted at the last bit, he then charged forward, Sunarashi charged with him, six more flame orbs appeared behind his back, and Temari began to gather wind around her fan, and several jonin jumped down to the group. That's when they heard Naruto scream, "CHARGE!"

Just then did they see the massive smoke clouds of shadow clones pouring in, and all of them wield staff. Sunarashi just stopped, and looked in amazement, Naruto's clones dueled the puppet forces, though the puppets destroyed many of them, Naruto kept making them, and when he fell to one knee, he got back up, and had two clones stand at his side, both their hands over his palms. Naruto then felt something, and he looked to see the the now spinning _**Rasangan **_in his hand begin to screech a little, and a four blades sticking out of it. Naruto smiled, he had finally gotten it, when it mattered the most, and stood up holding two in his hands. His clones began to form more clones, "Create an opening, I am sending this guy to hell!" Naruto shouted, and dashed towards Sasori.

Most of his clones charged out in front of him, but then he saw Sunarashi, and Matsuri charge in as well each holding a large red sphere above their heads, _**"Scorch style: twin flare!" **_they both shouted, and launched their jutsu, Naruto veered to the left, and watch as at least twenty puppets became ash, and he looked up at them, and they both yelled "GO!" Naruto nodded, and charged, the forty remaining puppets got in front of Sasori as he moved his fingers like playing a rapid piano, and Naruto saw this, and looked to see his clones each form _**Rasangan. **_"Yeaaa! _**Straight from my handbook: One hundred Rasangan Barrage!" **_All clones shouted, and everyone watched as the clones charged forth their hands hailed in front of them, the _**Rasangan **_whistling in the wind.

_"Like a miniature Typhoon!" _

_"That's so cool!"_

"This ain't no typhoon, Jiraiya sensei! This is!" The clones slammed into the puppet wall, and began to blast past them, and Naruto dashed through the remaining parts as they flew by him. Naruto appeared right in front of Sasori who moved his arm off to reveal a blade, he stabbed Naruto through the right shoulder causing his blood leak down the sword, but Naruto grunted, and pushed himself further onto the sword. Sasori's eyes widen when he felt the twin Rasangan impact his body. _**"This is a wind storm! Wind style: Rasangan Barrage!" **_Naruto shouted, his eyes glowing for a second with a ripple like pattern, before fading.

Time seemed to stop as the clones all dispersed, and everyone's mouth hanged open, even Kankuro's. Gaara turned around to see the massive smoke plume, and gave a soft smile, while Deidara just looked on in shock when he heard the yelling of Naruto's jutsu.

Sasori was gasping trying to keep a hold on Naruto, but his arm detached in Naruto's shoulder as he flew back in pieces, shouting all the way. Naruto then saw Sasori in desperate attempted reach with chakra threads to a broken puppet, and extended the sword out of it's mouth. "DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARD~!" Sasori shouted, and sent the head towards Naruto, his eyes widen as the blade neared him, and braced for impact. However, where he should've felt a massive amount of pain he saw Kankuro using his puppet to take the blow, Naruto had cold sweat rolling down his face, and then he just fell on his back.

_**"Stupid child..."**_

_"What more poison?"_

_**"No, but you got a fucking sword in your shoulder."**_

_"Meh, another scar..."_

_**"You seriously need to get therapy for this bullshit."**_

_"Really, then that means I'd have to give you away..."_

_**" Ha ha ha, guess jokes on me with that one..."**_

_"Well looks like... Looks like I am about to pass out, unholy fucking hell this is a lot of pain..."_

_**"You are being a wimp, suck it up..."**_

"Damn, you owe me a puppet, Naruto?" They turned to see Naruto passed out on the ground, Temari gave him a warm smile as she walked over to him, and then she saw Matsuri look towards the sky. "Gaara..." She murmured, and that's when they saw the giant white clay bomb drop from the air. Everyone screamed, and the civilians began to run for cover, that's when everyone Shikaku began to manifest from the sand, and caught the bomb, but it blew up. The next thing they saw was Gaara flying from the clouds, and hitting a was already running to help, but Sunarashi was dashing across the streets to get to his Kazekage.

_**With Gaara, inside of civilian structure, 7:50pm.**_

"How... How does Naruto manage this..." He said getting up, he could tell his arm was broken, and that his left leg was fractured, his right arm the one was broke hanged to his side. That's when Deidara walked in clapping, "Way to go hot shot, you managed to save your village, but whose here to save you, un." Just then he got a kick to the face by Sunarashi, making him fall to the ground. "Yeah, some warrior you are, gotta stay out of the main fight... To just even get this close to beating us." Deidara snarled, and got up. "Well, since you here, I guess Sasori lost to that weak loser, whoever killed him must be a promising Shinobi..." Gaara smirked, "you have no clue..." That's when Gaara moved right hand, and caught Deidara in a torrent of sand, "Now your going to tell us everything you know..." Deidara just struggled, but he failed. He looked towards them, "what do you want to know?"

"How many of us have your organization captured?"

"Four..."

"Name them, and their tails!"

"Fine, un... Yagura of Kirigakure, Sanbi. Han, and Roshi of Iwagakure, Gobi, Yonbi, and then we have this blonde bombshell... She's alive... But, knowing our leader... She won't be for long."

"Where are they keeping her?!"

"Amegakure valley, just a few days travel from here."

Naruto came in the building limping, he was coughing up blood, and Deidara looked at the boy. He was being helped to walk by Kankuro, and Temari."Well, well, the true hero of the hour, un... Wait... Your the Kyuubi brat." Naruto just flashed him a dark grin, and held up Sasori's head. "This was your friend, now... Talk... Who else did you capture..." Naruto stated, and Deidara became nervous, from the Intel he got Kyuubi, and Nibi were close to each other, almost a like a mother, and son relationship.

Naruto then stumbled, but ended up face to face to Deidara, "who else..." He spoke with venom, and Gaara looked to see the wide open wound on his friend's shoulder. "Naruto... We need to get you to a hospital..." Gaara said, but Naruto shook his head, "not until I know something, who else was it..." Deidara began to try to back away, but found he couldn't. Naruto was becoming frustrated by the second, the pain he felt was already bearing down on him like a ton of bricks.

"Her name..." Naruto eyes widen, and then he felt a empty feeling crawl inside his heart, and shook his head. "Was..."

_"No don't say that name, please Kami don't tell me..."_

"Yugito Nii, of the Nibi..." No one had time to react when they saw Deidara's head fly off his shoulders, and Naruto's bloodstained claws glistening in the moonlight. Gaara looked on in horror, his friend's wounds were now healing rapidly, making him try to step towards Naruto, but the said blonde look right at Gaara. "He said Amegakure... Right?" Naruto asked, and Gaara nodded slowly scared for his life. "I need... I need... " Naruto said, but his vision became fuzzy, and then he just looked at the headless body, and he stuttered. "It's happened again..." Was all that Naruto said, before he passed out. This time to stay asleep, for a good while. Leaving Gaara, and Sunarashi, along with the sand sibling stunned at Naruto's violent reaction.

_**In Amegakure, the next day, 3:00pm Akatsuki base five**_

"You bastards let me out of this cage!"

"Nibi be silent, once we have the Ichibi you shall be freed."

"Fuck you!"

"Be silent, I am getting a call... No... This is not right, it can't be."

"What?!"

" Deidara, and Sasori are dead, and a blonde haired boy was their cause of death, we've lost two key Members to our organization, along with the capture of the Ichibi_."_

_"_Naruto..."

"Kyuubi once again intervenes with our goals, set out a capture order on him, redirect Hidan, and Kakuzu, have them come back to base, and set a trap for our young "hero" in Amegakure, with our newest member."

"Leave Naruto alone!"

The orange haired man just slaps Yugito, and then pinches a pressure point on her neck, making her fall silent.

"Yes my lord... We shall contact Nanko, maybe if this blonde haired demon is good as we believe him then our resident Samurai can prove something of a challenge... And, with him out of the way, we can capture the Ichibi, then start the sealing rituals for Nibi, and the others... Once we get them."

"Good Konan... Judgment day is nigh... For you Uzumaki Naruto."


	8. Winds VI

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book one: Winds VI**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_If patience is worth anything, it must endure to the end of time. And a living faith will last in the midst of the blackest storm._

_Mahatma Gandhi_

Key

_"Thought" "or memory coming into current for a short time, "mental talking, with bijuu"_

_**Bijuu talk, **_

_**'Bijuu thought"**_

**Demonic talk**

**"Scene cut"**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Inside of Sunagakure hospital, 2:00pm**_

Gaara was laying on a bed next to Naruto's bed, he had a an IV hooked up to him. Gaara bones had already healed, but he was now in troves of chakra exhaustion, and Shikaku wasn't exactly shutting up for once either. Gaara just groaned, but when he heard the door open he saw Matsuri walk in, he smiled. "Well hey there beautiful..." He said, and tried to chuckle, but groaned in pain. "You need to stop straining yourself, it's not proper..." Matsuri said, she too had bandages around her, and then she looked at a still asleep Naruto.

"Is he alright?"

"He should be fine... But, in all honesty Gaara sama I should've died out there when Sasori launched the bombs, Naruto did something, like a wind jutsu, but I did not feel any chakra..."

"Matsuri, don't say stuff like that, and maybe it was after all Naruto's first jutsu for wind was a high leveled Nature controlled manipulation. So speaking of said jutsu user, how is he?"

"Well the doctor said his muscles in his right shoulder are cut, his immune system is down a little bit, but his T cell count is high... So any infection he's easily staving off. Gaara sama..."

"Yes..."

"What was your fight like with him, you know when you were children?"

"Well... Matsuri, our battle was massive, titanic... Something that could put this one to shame if we've had no civilians to worry about."

"What... So it was that huge..."

"Yes... I fully unleashed Shikaku, and he still won in the end."

"My kami, he beat the Tanuki, he beat the Ichibi our most power Bijuu?"

"Yes... Using his own power, and a little of Kyuubi's... Those crimson eyes that day spoke something to me, and it frightened me at first."

"Why?"

"Because, he was like me, here all this time I was so caught up in myself that I never bothered to see the underneath, beneath the dark veil of doubt."

"So, what happened how did he beat Shikaku?"

"He used a summoning jutsu, he brought forth a toad, who rivaled my Bijuu in power. We traded blow after blow, and then finally they did a _**Henge **_turning him into the Kyuubi, which was just a transformation, but it managed to get the job done, latching onto Shikaku, he got a open shot at me... He woke me up causing Shikaku to crumble, and he won... But, we were both broken, he was physically broken, I crushed several of his bones, if not for his Bijuu he would've not said the things that finally woke me up."

"What did he say..."

"He said he knew what the pain was like, of being alone. But, the thing it took me a few months... It took me even longer once I had to take you under my wing, but I finally understand..."

"Understand what, Gaara sama..."

"Why Naruto fights, its not of himself, its not for power, its not the need of justice, it's the need to protect those he loves, and those he cherishes, those he would one day like to see him succeed in his dream. However, the look in his eyes last night showed there is another reason, something dark... Like revenge, but Naruto would never go that low, I know him..."

" Gaara, I saw something in his eyes last night, it looked like a ripple pattern, but I don't think I was in the right state of mind when I saw the bombs coming down. Naruto saved a lot of lives, and so did you..."

Gaara just smiled, and looked at Naruto who began to shake violent, "Matsuri whats going on..." Gaara said concerned as Naruto thrashed around a little bit in his bed, "Nurse!" As Matsuri yelled, a nurse came in, and saw Naruto thrashing around, "Shit, we need another sedative..." She said, and motioned for the doctor. "What do you mean another sedative, has he been this way for a the night?" Matsuri asked, and the doctor nodded, "yes, but we just thought it was a nightmare, and we need him to stay asleep for a little bit longer, for his body to heal like yours Gaara Sama, and Matsuri chan."

Gaara looked on, but then Naruto's eyes clenched, and he realized... He was having a terrible dream. Gaara slowly got up from the bed, and pulled the tubing out, he then slowly made his way towards Naruto's side with the aid of Matsuri. He got near Naruto, and motioned for the doctor to stop, the needle barely above his skin, "He needs to wake up..." Gaara stated, and that's when Naruto's eyes slowly opened, and he calmed down.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Sunagakure Hospital, ER unit room twenty."

"G-Gaara, your alive, M-Matsuri... Your alive too, oh thank kami it was just a dream..."

"Well of course we are, Naruto..."

"Oh thank Kami, I thought I failed against Sasori, but why does my hands smell like blood."

"Well... Naruto... Umm, you killed both of the Akatsuki last night, Sasori in a battle, and a blonde haired man... Something about a Yugito Nii."

Naruto looked downcast, then he suddenly snapped up grabbing his shoulder. "I need to get out of here, Yugito-chan is in danger..." Naruto said in monotone, and Gaara noticed that look in his eye again, "Naruto Temari told me, why did you lie to me..." Naruto looked at Gaara wide eyed, but then looked towards his bed, his head down. "Because Gaara, I did not want you think any less of me... I killed nine people in my lifetime to date. Five Shinobi, four civilians... The civilians tried to kill me, but I managed to kill them in self defence, the Shinobi all, but one came from my ninja career... The other one I killed in self defence, but I barely got the upper hand."

Gaara took a second to absorb this information, and then sighed. "Naruto, do you realize that you probably Akatsuki priority one, right?" Gaara asked, and Naruto nodded his head. "Good... Let them come after me, the more I kill off the better chances of them backing off the others..." Naruto said silently, before a resounding slap was heard across the room. Gaara looked to see Matsuri hand print spread across Naruto's face, and he looked up wide eyed. "Gaara... Is your friend, he's like a brother too you, and you just went off, and said you don't give a damn about your own safety... What's wrong with you?" Matsuri said, and Naruto shook his head.

"My problem is that the longer I remain here, and inactive the more heat other Jinchuriki will get, but... One of them was like a mother to me, Yugito Ni, she needs my help now..." Naruto reaches his hands around the tubing, and his eyes briefly flash red, "That's why I must Neeehh!" Naruto grunted as he pulled the tubing out, "Go..." Gaara looked at him, but as Naruto went to move Gaara put his palm on Naruto. "Naruto you I can't in good conscious let you walk out of this building..." Naruto glared at Gaara, and brushed his hand away.

"You don't get Gaara, first Jiraiya sensei, you, your friends, and now Yugito-Ka san... You don't get it, their out for me, and their out to lure me... They've target everyone close to me, they've been making it a point to target me for months, that's why I am asking Konohamaru right now to head back to the leaf... I cannot allow him to get injured or killed... Not right now." Naruto explained, but his voice was filled with sadness.

"Naruto... I think we need to make you go see a psychiatrist... You seem to be..." Before he got to finish Naruto snapped up from the bed, and grabbed the bag of cloths left on a chair by him. "Gaara... Don't ever say I need fucking help with my mentality, do you hear me... I am so sick, and tired of people saying I am crazy, no I am out for justice, I am going to keep them all safe, after all we deserve the life that you have. Too be loved by all Gaara, I am not jealous, I am mad because Akatsuki is acting like we're not human, and they made it a point to urge me onto the offensive, and that's what I'll do!" Naruto shouted, and got up, the doctor moved to sedate him, but Naruto brought his palm onto the doctors chest, sending him into the wall.

Gaara looked stunned, no shocked, this was not Naruto, this was not the savior of his darkness. Naruto glared back at them, and shook his head. "Gaara... I'm sorry, but when I get back... I am bringing Yugito with me, I won't allow another friend of mine to be killed, not again... Not because of my failure." Naruto said with a cold emotionless tone, Gaara looked as Naruto put his pants on, and then shirt. The sword that was laying by his bed got absorbed into the seal on his arm, and the staff to his left arm. Matsuri was on the verge of crying, never had she seen a person turn so cold, and so fast.

Gaara reached out his hand, and Naruto looked at it. He brought his up, "I guess this will be goodbye old friend... Please... Forgive me for my outburst, but... But... I just need to figure out a lot of things at the moment." Gaara then saw what was causing Naruto's pain, he looked into his eyes, and saw loneliness, no understanding of why Kami took away his father figure, and then rage, seething rage for the man who killed his friend, and captured another.

Naruto let his hand grip, and then pulled Gaara into a hug. Gaara face contorted to a small sad smile, and he felt hot teers hit his shoulder. "Naruto... You just keep yourself alive, ok..." Gaara said, his voice breaking from trying to hold back a sob, Naruto nodded. He let go off Gaara, and Naruto began pull something out of his pouch, a book.

"What's this..." Gaara asked as Naruto handed him the book, and Naruto gave a sad smile. "Tales of utterly gusty ninja... My sensei's first book, no it's not porn... It was beautiful novel, without a ending... I want to hold onto it, keepsake if you will, just know I will come back for it..." Naruto explained, and Gaara nodded letting a teer fall from his right eye. Naruto gave a small sad smile, before walking out the room, but turned to Gaara.

"Keep alive Gaara... Also tell Konoha to send back up..." Naruto stated, before he started walk away. Gaara nodded, and hugged Matsuri. Naruto took one look at the room, and let a teer drop from his eyes, he had just lied again, he really had no plan to come back. This was going to have one thing planned in it, the rescue of his mother like figure, Yugito Ni. With that he walked into the Lounge area, there he bumped into Sunarashi, and the red haired man smiled at him. "Leaving so soon..." He said, and Naruto nodded. Sunarashi patted the boy's back, and brought his mouth to his ear. "I know where your going, give me a few minutes to pack, and I'll back you, up... I am not letting you throw your life away." He whispered in Naruto's ear, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"How..." He whispered back, and the man smiled.

"Because, my young friend, I know Yugito, she's a great rival to me, and I'll be damn if she dies..."

"Then... Get ready quickly after I say my goodbyes to Konohamaru we're leaving."

"Ok, I'll tell Gaara I'll be backing you up on request..."

"No... He'll refuse..."

"Who said I'd listen..."

"Dense fool... This is not a simple come back mission, I am going in expecting to die..."

" Why Naruto... Why do you want to go in alone...?"

"Because, what happened last night, when I was slipping... If that baby, whoever's it was... If it did not cry, then this village would not be standing..."

" Your really going to need to sit down, and talk to someone Naruto, and soon..."

"Maybe when I get back... But, not right now... I got so little time, and I need to get justice for Jiraiya sensei."

"So revenge...?"

"Yeah... But, I can't let them keep coming after my kind, they've beaten the dog with the stick, and now it's to bit them back..."

"Poetic... I like it, just get ready, I'll meet you in a hour, or two, if I am not there then go..."

"Fine... Don't be late."

With their silent conversation finished Naruto walked out of the hospital into the hot Sunagakure air, and frowned. He then reached his pocket, and discovered he had at least ten thousand more ryo then he should, but he shook off as a donations from Temari, seeing how he did kick a legendary puppet user's ass. He then walked to the scroll shop he was first taken too, and looked at the man. "Hello sir... Do you have B rank wind jutsu up in these scrolls, or all of them C rank?" The man turned to the blonde Jinchuriki, and nodded. "Yes, I have a _**Gale palm, and it's parent jutsu Air palm.**_ Say aren't the boy that help save the village last night, like working with Gaara sama." Naruto nodded, and the man handed him the scrolls, "It's on the house, don't worry about it... A person like you needs to be stronger, to defend the ones that he calls friends..." Naruto's eyes widen, and he looked at the scrolls, and then bowed his head.

"Thank you, sir..." Naruto said, and the man waved him off, "You saved my infant daughter last night, though you seemed to craze when you heard her cries." Naruto's eyes widen, and he remembered the wailing of child, and he shook his head. "I was loosing control of myself, I am honored for your daughter to keep me in balance that night... Sir, I want to give you this though" Naruto said handing him the money, and the man attempted to push it away, but Naruto insisted. "I am going on my own S rank mission, I don't know if I'll come back, but I want this to be given to your daughter when she's old enough... Could help her out some..." Naruto said, and the man smiled, and shook Naruto's hand. "May the winds favor you..." The scroll keeper said, and Naruto nodded walking away. He looked around at the destruction, "I wish I knew some earth style, I would be better use here..." Naruto said, and he looked around, and saw the building he crashed in, he shook his head, and found a blade from a puppet he destroyed, he looked at it and then picked up. _"Silver... Silver metal for a blade, no wonder my chakra cloak never blocked some of the attacks." _Naruto realized, and then he began to walk again. He moved his shoulders around, and popped his back, and felt any other cuts on him healing under the bright sun.

_**"Good to see you are awake flesh bag..."**_

_"And, that's a new record..."_

_**"Well yesterday was eventful, we just took Akatsuki down a few more notches, annoying bastards..."**_

_"But, they got Yugito... And Matabi..."_

_**"Gaki, what have I told you about a Bijuu real name... We never ever allow humans to call our names... Those who deserve death of high honor, or slaughter..."**_

_"Just because your evil doesn't mean the others are, hell even Shikaku seemed level headed..."_

_**"More than you lately, speaking of which that makes nine or ten?"**_

_"Honestly... I rather say nine... That make's nine people killed by you, controlling me..."_

_**"Oh that was a low blow kit, and very low blow. However, your not going to save that woman in time if you wait, and how about you give into me... Let me slaughter them..."**_

_"No, I will always refuse that offer, Kyuubi..."_

_**" SO tell me, why did you stop with the infants cries, or better yet started to fight me... Oh... Let me guess you peered into that one memory of mine, the one of me killing your precious mother, and father... What did you stop out of fear? Was it fear? Fear of becoming me? Fear of unleashing hell, and not leaving your broken body afterwards?" my little Naruto-teme, you have such a sweet black heart, it makes me sick to point where if I could I'd take control, and make you slit the throats of that old Senju hag, the pinkie, and then... That small little child friend of yours, what was her name... Ayame?"**_

_"Back off Kyuubi, you had your feel last night when I almost gave in, do not tread on my heart..."_

_**"Oh, but Naruto when you killed the other three civilians, the darkest thing you did happen that night... If Gaara knew the details, to what Shikaku made him do... You'd be a real monster."**_

Naruto stopped in the middle of the street, and saw Konohamaru, and then felt something throb in his chest, he could feel blood rushing through his body. Naruto had to get this over quickly, for another episode was coming on. "Naruto-san!" Konohamaru shouted, and ran up to Naruto hugging him. Naruto returned the hug, but looked down at Konohamaru. "I am sorry, but this is where we part ways for a little bit..."

"What... Why?"

"I had something come up, I am heading into Amegakure, I need you to head back to Konohagakure, and train with Kakashi in the _**Rasangan**_... Konohamaru I am sorry, but this shadow war I am having with Akatsuki is too dangerous for you, and besides you have to girl to go home too..."

"Naruto-san... So what will happen after you get done in Amegakure?"

"I'll come running home, I promise Konohamaru, this one I will not break..."

"But, Naruto... I don't want you to go, Ebisu said that is the main base of Akatsuki, why are you going to them?"

"Unfinished business, and too save a friend..."

"Oh... Is it a girl you like, you sly dog."

Naruto could only blush at this, but nodded. "It is a girl Konohamaru, but she's more of a mother figure, besides she's special... Like me... Yeah special..." Naruto muttered at the end, and Konohamaru smiled, and gave Naruto another hug. "Big brother Naruto, you are my family, ya know..." Naruto put his hand inside the kids hair, and notice something, he's been spiking it. Trying to match his... Naruto let a teer flow out of his eyes.

"Konohamaru... I want you to remember one thing..."

"Yes big brother..."

"I want you to know that I love you like a family I never had..."

Konohamaru realizes this words, and turned his head to see a crying, but smiling Naruto. "N-Naruto... Please... Please tell me your not..."

"No I am not going there to die, well try not too at least."

"B-But can't you wait until the Konoha forces get here...?"

"I can't little brother, if I do this woman who treated me like a son, and even called me her son at one point would be dead, if I go now, I can try to make it time to save her..."

"Naruto... What makes you so special... You know, how are you, and her connected..."

Naruto paused, and then sighed, he picked up Konohamaru, and he jumped to a building, where they could talk in privacy, and Konohamaru then notice Naruto slightly sobbing, he knew he was going to tell him one of his darkest secrets, but he bit his lip.

"Konohamaru, you remember the history book teachings that said Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime?"

"Yeah, he was a epic hero!"

"They're wrong, but in a way right..."

"Wh-what?"

"The Kyuubi can't be killed, but can be defeated..."

"How... Wait, that seal on your belly what is it containing, I know you have seals for other things."

"Konohamaru... The Kyuubi was defeated by sealing inside newborn... An infant with no knowledge of this cruel world."

" Wait what has this have anything to do with you... Your... Wait... Your saying..."

"Yes, what makes me special is that I have a legendary demon sealed inside of my stomach, and inside my heart, and soul. I have been hated for so long in my life, and then... I found your Jiji, and then several people like you started to come, and look at me in a different way."

"Naruto-san... Why are you telling me all of this..."

"Well, Konohamaru, I think it's time for you to face a reality check... Where I am going, whom I am fighting they are out to use my Bijuu, they want it for a ultimate weapon, I can't allow them to have anymore of my kind. Konohamaru, what I am trying to say, no justify... Is probably my final words too you."

Konohamaru's eyes widen, and launched himself at Naruto holding him tight. "Please big brother don't go... Please... Please... Please, I don't want to loose... Loose you... like... like Jiji..." Naruto let the teers come out now, and hit his shoulder, and held Konohamaru tighter then he has ever held anyone before, the boy was like a brother to him... He was family in Naruto's book, thus he must make the ultimate sacrafice to save him... Along with the others... He will not allow anyone else to get hurt.

_**Inside the hospital room, Gaara, Matsuri, and Sunarashi.**_

"Brother you can't be serious, is that what he really said?"

"Yes, Naruto-san is on a war path, he finds the woman they captured to be liken to a family member, I would go as far to say that he considers all Jinchuriki brothers, and sisters. Gaara-sama I think that's why he lost control last night, he threatened your family, thus he threatened his surrogate family Sunagakure."

"I believe that is possible, but the way he emotionlessly cut off the clay user's head, he didn't even flinch as soon as the woman left his mouth, I think this is more on the lines of personal targeting. Think about it, all of the Jinchuriki so far that have been hit the hardest as been Me, this woman, and Naruto. Each of us has lost someone in the fight, and they play on it. Sasori must've said some things to Naruto."

Just then a elderly looking woman came into the room, she looked sick, but she had a sad smile on her lips. She walked over to a chair, and sat down. Gaara smiled at the woman.

"Hello Chiyo-sama."

"Gaara-Sama, you know I don't like formalities... So the boy's name is Naruto... I was knocked out by something before I could go into battle."

"That would be Naruto, he did not state his reason..."

"So the Namikaze brat actually was the one to knock me out, and quickly... I am loosing my touch... So what is the status on the brat, and Sasori..."

"Naruto is fine Chiyo-san, well for the most part is, but Sasori is gone, he got obliterated with a new jutsu, none I have never seen."

Chiyo looked towards the ground, and sort looked like she was holding back a sob, but then it dawned on her, she overheard something before she was knocked out. Then she realized why she was knocked, and deduced it quickly.

"That boy... Has a kind heart... I think I know why he did it, where I should've been the one..."

"You mean kill Sasori..."

"Yes... But, there is something off..."

"What was it?"

"He had a Bijuu, but Sasori still used poisons against him, Naruto was facing the incurable poison that my grandchild made... But, survived... Something is afoot here, and the way you said he brutally killed him, but what about the other ninja?"

"The clay user's head was cut off with Naruto's hand... Claws..."

"It's like during times of emotional drama, or absent of emotion the Bijuu he possess slightly takes control without his knowledge, Kami only knows what he could so when he's actually angry..."

"We already know, he tried to attack me, and Gaara" Matsuri jumped in, and Gaara nodded.

"So did you get a count on his tails?"

"Three, but I think we've only hit the tip of the ice berg on that one."

"So three tails, and still climbing, current intel suggest it can't be the Yonbi, Gobi, or Sanbi. Since you have the Ichibi that's ruled out for obvious reasons, my next guess would be Nibi, but you said he had three, so unless the boy can suddenly mutate the Bijuu the only ones left is Nanabi, Rokubi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi."

" Ok, let me go ahead, and saw one thing... I already know."

"Really Gaara sama, what is it..."

"Kyuubi..."

Everyone gasped, Gaara looked around. The only one not gasping was Chiyo, or Sunarashi. The doctor, and nurses there were terrified. The strongest Bijuu container could loose control for a few seconds, and who knew what it really extended too... That's when everything clicked in Gaara's mind.

"He's currently in emotional drama, I was with him during Jiraiya-san's funeral... He barely had time to mourn before he left..."

"Also the nightmares he's been having lord Gaara, they mimic a way you used to have, before almost going onto your full Bijuu form... So does that mean... The seal he has..."

"It's weakening, not because of Kyuubi, but because Naruto is allowing it... But, why... And, how long..."

Sunarashi then stepped up, and looked at Gaara. "Gaara sama, I think I should accompany Naruto-san, if he is to assault, and rescue this woman... Then... I will go with him..." Gaara sat there contemplating, and then nodded. "You can go, but the thing is, I've called in for Konohagakure shinobi to come into the fray as well." Sunarashi shook his head, "No time... By the time we've waited, Naruto may be greeted with something he wish not see... Another friend dead." Gaara eyes slightly widen, and now he knew why the seal was loosing it's grip.

"Is it possible for a seal on Bijuu to loosen it's hold over time, the more the power is used?"

"Yes Gaara, it is, that's why we have to check yours every three months, to make sure it's still holding properly..."

"Then that means, in almost every minute last night. Naruto was using the Kyuubi's charka, thus it loosen the seal for a brief moment, but something brought him back from his rampage..."

Matsuri suddenly perked up, and looked at the group. "Gaara, he heard this infant cry, then it's like had seen a ghost." She spoke with a serious tone, and Gaara nodded taking the information in. "He only stopped, because there was a child near by, a newborn... So... How does this relate to him. We need to get his records from Konoha..." Gaara spoke in monotone. Everyone nodded, and Chiyo got up, and began to walk towards the door. "When will you be leaving Sunarashi..."

"In a hour, I am going to also train Naruto in some basic fire, and advance wind. He's got the idea down since last night I saw a high level nature manipulation come from him... Also back him up I owe him that much for saving Matsuri, and we know the Honoo family code, we repay our debts..." Sunarashi explained, and Matsuri nodded, but she was nervous about him leaving. Gaara then looked at Sunarashi, and smiled. "You bring my brother home, ok?" He asked, and Sunarashi nodded. Chiyo then smiled, and pulled out a scroll, her smiled turned wicked. "I am tagging along as well, Gaara-chan. I owe him as well, a favor. He done something I could've probably never brought myself to do. For that I owe him a debt."

Gaara was wanting to shake his head, but in the end he just nodded, if this rescue was going to happen. Then Naruto could not just charge in their, and get slaughtered he was going to need a team, and soon arrived support... That's when he got up. "I am going as well... I am going to save a sister..." Gaara stated, and Matsuri shook her head. "Gaara-sama, you can't go, your still heavily injured, please.. Don't..." Matsuri said in a plead. Gaara looked at her, though he was heart set on following Naruto... She was right, in fact he may even hinder the mission in his current state warren his current withdraw from the mission at hand, but that's when he got out a piece of paper, and began to write fast on it.

Sunarashi waited for what seem like a few minutes, and Gaara finished, he handed the paper to Sunarashi, and he began to read it off.

_"Mission_

_Infiltrate Amegakure, and rescue a woman known as Yugito Ni, and keep Namikaze Naruto alive. This mission is a SS rank mission do to the nature, and importance. Take what you need for it, and then get going. Our scouts reported since using birds that have the smell of ninja hounds that we've found the location of their base. In a valley inside of Amegakure, your arrival should be in three days, if not sooner, which is preferably the best course of action. _

_You are also here by given traveling rights after the mission. Journey to where Namikaze Naruto goes, and protect him. If Kyuubi should take hold, find a way to free him, and gather information on his current health, mostly mental, and emotional health. So when the Konohagakure IT specialist gets here, she may be able to see what is causing Naruto emotional pain. _

_Rewards for this mission_

_Traveling rights_

_Twenty million ryo_

_Failure is not a option."_

Chiyo looked at it, and nodded. She began to slowly walk out of the room, and Sunarashi looked at his sister. "You two don't do anything crazy while I'm gone... Otherwise Gaara sama, I may have to do something "treacherous" to you..." He said with a wicked smile, causing Gaara, and Matsuri to blush. He always did know how to lighten up a mood or situation so dire. Matsuri nodded, and Gaara smiled a them. "Just keep Naruto safe, and bring back my "sister" if you can" Gaara said the word sister, with a frown, but changed it back to a smile.

That's when Sunarashi stopped, and looked at Gaara. "Can we bring along Temari for this mission as well, we may need her to help Naruto out in a bind." Suna asked, and Gaara nodded. "Take anything you need, or anyone you think you could use. This is the first four men cell team of Chunin rank or higher since our last war, so don't screw this up." Gaara said with a serious tone of voice, and Sunarashi nodded. "In that case, were going to take Baki as well. We need all the help we can get, also tell me how many people are coming from Konoha?"

"Six, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Shizune Kato."

"I see so this makes a eleven man squadron heading for Amegakure's Akatsuki base. Naruto will be pleased..."

"He should be, I am pulling a lot fo strings to help him save his mother figure."

"I am sure he's grateful, so lets get going, we got work to do."

With that Sunarashi dashed out of the room to retrieve the other's. He smiled at the thought of leaving the village for a little bit, and then focused. Naruto was going to need all the help he could get.

_**Sunagakure, and Konohagakure unite **_

_**Rescue Yugito Ni! **_

_**End winds VI**_

_**Next time Winds VII/ NIBI I (Movie preview, yes it's going down.) **_

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto roared as he charged, three tails sailing behind him at the orange haired man, he dodged out of the way, and blasts Naruto into the side of the room, and slowly walks up to the Blonde Jinchuriki, and grabs his throat bringing him eye level. "I am Kami, you are but, a beast. Nibi learned her place..."

"Let... Me... Go..."

"Know Pain, bastard..."

"I said, **let me... Go!" **

" ! "

Naruto crashes his fist into the Orange haired man's face sending him to the other side of the room.


	9. Winds VIINibi I

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book one: Winds VII/ Nibi I**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_If patience is worth anything, it must endure to the end of time. And a living faith will last in the midst of the blackest storm._

_Mahatma Gandhi_

Key

_"Thought" "or memory coming into current for a short time, "mental talking, with bijuu"_

_**Bijuu talk, **_

_**'Bijuu thought"**_

**Demonic talk**

**"Scene cut"**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Inside of Sunagakure hospital, 4:00pm**_

Naruto stood at the gate, he tapped his foot. He looked on at the village, and how damaged it was. His ears began to ring as he felt a slight headache. He shook his head, and he swore he could hear a woman screaming, and it sounded like Yugito. Naruto now felt like rushing out of the gates, but he knew if he did then it would be bad move. He could be baited, and be like a fish on the line. He would be reeled, and gutted if he went in too early. Naruto just stood there closing his eyes... And, began to think about a time with him, and Yugito.

_"So Naruto, what do you think of my Humble abue."_

_"It's awesome Yugito, I mean forgive me for questioning somethings like why so much cat stuff here, but I guess since you, and Matabi are like friends..."_

_"It's quite alright, you see when Me, and Matabi became whole, meaning we became a team, I allowed my senses to become her's, and in fact she modified mine. You could say I am a fusion of the Nibi herself inside a willing human body... But, minus possession."_

_"Wish Kyuubi would get off his high horse, and do so for me."_

_"Well, we did have a fight..."_

_"Uh, you fought a Bijuu, and won! That's so cool!"_

_"Yeah tell me about it, me, and her fought for what seemed like days. However, it came down to one thing."_

_"Really what was that..."_

_"Being able to accept her, accept yourself actually for who you are, and then you can beat the Bijuu hatred... Something that we created..."_

_"Oh... Well, when you put it that way, it's kind of dark..."_

_"Indeed, but the thing is Naruto I am going to teach how to communicate more effectively with yours, don't worry if he does something I'll jump right in there... After, your nothing, but a kitten..."_

_"Kitten? Hey I am not a child!"_

_"Oh, but Naru-chan, you are so... After all fifteen still leaves a lot of years to grow."_

_"What ever you say cat woman..."_

_"Sure thing foxy."_

_"Oh ha ha, foxy, trust me I have a friend that calls me whiskers... I find it annoying a little bit."_

_"Oh poor baby, I am so crying now."_

_"What ever... But, us blondes have to stick together, ne?"_

_"Hey if it wasn't for your whiskers having three marks, and those blue eyes... I swear I might even call you my own."_

_"Really...?"_

_"Yeah, Naruto I mean sure you contain the most powerful of all demons, but that does not make you Kyuubi, nor are you even a danger to anyone you love. That's the binding force that can never be broken..."_

_"Gee Yugito-chan, that's... Sweet... I mean sweet to say to me, I never really get compliments back home, or villages near the land of fire."_

_"That's because have a stick up their asses so high it comes to their eyes."_

_"Tell me about, and on it I shall it reads, "Here I lies my stick up my high class ass, please remove gently." _

_"Naruto... That's just hilarious, even Matabi laughing at it."_

_"Eh, she can hear me right now?!"_

_"What part of sharing the same senses did you not get...?"_

_"Oh, I thought... Never mind... I thought you meant metaphorically speaking..."_

_"Oh no no, I was being serious Naruto-chan, very serious."_

_"So if I choose to have my senses shared with Kyuubi should that calm him down?"_

_"No... Well maybe, but Matabi is not so sure about it, but talking to him in past seemed to have made him calmer at some points. She also says there is a separate half missing from him, his Light Chakra..."_

_"Really, so I bare only half the Kyuubi?"_

_"So it seems, the reaper death seal was a very tricky jutsu... I guess whoever sealed the beast inside of you took half of it to the grave."_

_"Oh so that means... He's sort of, weakened at the moment?"_

_"Yes, but so was Matabi when she was sealed, it took us fighting for our positive, and negative chakras to unite. Thus we became whole..."_

_"So what your saying is, if I have Light chakra, then I should be able to restore Kyuubi to full form?"_

_"Yeah, it could work, but such a transfer would be hazardous, and dangerous. I may even have to call in help from Jiraiya, and my Raikage's brother, Bee. He's the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi."_

_"Oh really, what would happen, you'd transfer some of your light chakra into me, and the Kyuubi would come back to being normal?"_

_"Yes, and no... Well I don't think it would even accept after all since me, and Matabi share a unique chakra. So more than likely I'll just let you figure a way to combine your positive chakra with Kyuubi, and then become whole with it."_

_"Well, ok, so what happens now... I am actually hungry"_

_"Well though you like ramen, that's not something for you to always eat, so I can make some fish."_

_"Sure I like fish!"_

_"Good... Hey Naruto, one more question... Did anyone ever take care of you as baby?"_

_"Umm, hehe, well... That's a tricky question, cause I don't remember..."_

_"What about your mother, and father?"_

_"They're both dead, or gone... Never knew them..."_

_"Oh... Well... I'll just go get our food, and avoid this morbid conversation."_

_"see ya!"_

Naruto opened his eyes, and he felt someone coming towards them. They had their chakra spiked so much he could feel it. Maybe that was the point, because it caused his head to snap up, and see Sunarashi, Chiyo, and Temari along with Kankuro standing in front of him. "Hey there buddy, thought you fell asleep on us again." Kankuro joked, and Naruto gave a slight smirk, "So... I guess Gaara is giving me some backup... So... Who wants to kick some black cloak ass?" Naruto asked softly, and everyone shouted, "Hai!" Naruto then closed his eyes.

_"The way to true peace is unity, a common goal, common ground."_

"Ok so tell me, are you read now, because if not your going to have to catch up with me." Naruto said, and his voice changed to serious, and Sunarashi stepped up, and sealed his stuff that he was packing. "Naruto-san, I am ready to head out with you, I owe you a debt..." "As well as I young Namikaze, thank you for doing something I could never bring myself to do, so lets go take down the people who corrupted my Sasori..." Chiyo jumped in. Then Temari, and Kankuro stepped up.

"You got out as out of a bind last night, technically you shouldn't be walking right now, or talking. I never seen someone fight so hard for something that is not theirs to fight for, once again... You left a impression Naruto... For that I pledge my services to on this mission." Kankuro said a fist over his chest, everyone looked at him quirked brows, and all. Naruto face became a one of disbelief. "Man... Kankuro that was poetic... I accept your services, uh I guess?" Naruto said, he was still shocked on the poetic words... Who knew Kankuro was passionate. Temari stepped up next, "Me, and Sunarashi will help you master other wind techniques along the way their... We need everyone at their best Naruto, we can't simply be berserkers charging in. Konoha has sent a six man squad to meet us there, it has some old friends of yours as well. I also been informed one hour ago, a Kumogakure squad consisting of Bee, Samui, and Karui of the Raikage personal guard is heading there as well."

"So this is it, if all Akatsuki are in one place, then this is going to be a war."

"Yes... Kumo, Sun, and Konohagakure have a agreed to the joint platoon for fourteen shinobi. Three Jonin coming from Kumogakure, three Jonin from Suna, one head elder from Sunagakure. Two Jonin, and four Chunin from Konohagakure. Naruto, we've all got your backs... So lets get going!" Temari roared pumping her fist in the air, and everyone did the same. The rescue operation has begun, but Naruto then felt something was off... He began to have ringing in his ears. As they walked out of the gates, he looked back to Sunagakure... Someone is not coming back.

_**"So all this over the Nibi, Nanabi, and Hachibi I can see, but Yugito Ni? Now were going overboard..."**_

_"I am going to save her Kyuubi, I owe that much... Even if I have to do something I said I never do..."_

_**"Oh, what would that be..."**_

_"You already know... So don't play dumb."_

_**"Oh so over this woman you'd give me your body?"**_

_"Yes... She's been a like a mother to me, and helped me talked to you... Though I see now how evil you are... I don't care about that. Because, in the end I am fighting for you as well."_

_**"Really idiot, I need no one to fight my battles"**_

_"I am not a idiot Kyuubi... She deserves have kids of her own one day, Akatsuki are going to kill her dreams, along with her. I refuse for another friend to die while I do nothing."_

_**" ... "**_

_"I watched Jiraiya die, I watched Haku give his life for someone else that died right behind him... I made a promise that day, I would protect the ones I love, even it means my life must be forfeit..."_

_**"You little shit stain, wake up in face truth... No one will ever be here for you in the end. Now that Gaara has a lover, can you two truly say you know each other's pain anymore?"**_

_"Yes, and no... Because, in the end I have little to no one to comfort me, and the more I think about my failures, the more I just want to end it all..."_

_**"Why because someone who was close to you died? You truly are weak..."**_

_"Yeah your right, maybe I am weak, but here's the thing, I'd rather die then let this guy get away. I want kill him..."_

_**"Oh so make number ten?"**_

_" ... "_

_**"Mm this is intresting Naruto, so.. You do have cold blood in you, the clay user was my doing, I could've taken the head off anyone there at the moment, but I did you a service allowing me to go free for a moment... Then a infant had to cry, reminding you of what I did to you as a baby."**_

_"Kyuubi... Why do you urge me on, I know I want to kill, but I also know I want justice... You seem to just want death. I know that all Bijuu are not like you..."_

_**"True kit... Very tr- wait somethings trying too... Shit..."**_

Kept walking as he heard the Kyuubi curse about something, he closed his eyes as they walked, and enter his mind scape. Naruto could feel the hot desert sand hit his face, but he felt Sunarashi's hand guide, he knew what was going on, and Naruto said "Thanks..." silently, and then he faded into his subconscious.

_**Akatsuki base, Amegakure, a few minutes prior to Naruto's leaving of Sunagakure, **_

Yugito laid on a makeshift, chakra tags all around her body. She was barely clothed, only having a bra, and panties on. She was also tired, and weak from her natural being drained. She held her head low in the single pillow she was given, and had been crying a little bit. If Naruto found out about her capture he was going to come, and was going to walk right into a trap. She whispered his name, and she called out to him weakly.

"Na-ruto... Don't... Come... For me..." She barely spoke, and she sobbed into her pillow, she was twenty five, and she was broken. She was mother to Naruto, where he had none. She swore up, and down that if fate had been different she would've want him to be her child, not someone who abandoned him, or left him in the afterlife... He told her about his life, and few of his darkest secrets. Like his first kill coming at the age of five, and how had planned to leave Konoha before Jiraiya's arrival.

She admired her friend/son, she actually was treated good by the Shinobi of her village, and from what Naruto told her. It was ambiguous to where ever he went, save a few. She had a teer streaming down her face as she saw the same plant man watch her cries, he had a wicket smile. Then he spoke, "He's coming for you, Kyuubi is coming for his _"mommy"_" He said the word mommy in a sappy voice, and the dark merely chuckled along with him.** "Yes, when he does die, he'll make a great meal, along with this yellowed haired bitch... Too bad, Deidara was in a morgue, and Sasori made of wood... We'd eaten them... But, all monster get what they deserve even if they are half bred Jinchuriki..."**

"You call us... Monsters... Look... Look what you do... Killing us off, one by one for a weapon..."

_"_Well, well the yellowed haired cat speaks, I am wonder what leader will do with you now since you are weak. We do have a lot of men inside the base at the moment, Nanko is waiting to ambush that yellowed hair bastard Kyuubi... Along fifty of our best trained genin, and Chunin. It won't be long..." Said the white half, and the dark chuckled.

**"Yes... Even if he were to unleash the Kyuubi, and free him... Even the bastard fox, or the child who bares him will have no chance against us. It's a fate that he must endure with pain, and sorrow."**

"Yo- you are all monsters... More than Orochimaru..."

"Oh, but my little peche, we are all monsters inside... I wonder from what we've been since the death of the old white haired who traveled with the Kyuubi, he's been slipping."

Yugito's eyes filled with teers, she wailed to the top of her lungs, and tried to get up so she could rip out their throats. "You motherfucking murders!" She shouted at them, only to have a fist crash into her stomach from the black one. Her eyes turned a cold blue, and a blue flame tried to spark in her hands, but it failed miserably, and she fell back down. She coughed up blood, and the black lifted her chin up, and then slowly stroked her face, almost as if he was caring.

**"Such a shame, a beautiful woman like yourself would've been a great real mother, maybe even a grandmother. But, here you are laying down on the ground like a scared, and beaten dog, or should I say cat for this matter. I wonder, when we do capture the Kyuubi, should we see if we can have him watch your extraction take place, and let him watch as he precious surrogate mother dies in front of him. After all, our leader took down the Senin known as Jiraiya... He was far stronger than you... My little kitty cat slave." **

Yugito gather bloody spit into her mouth, and spit into the black one's face, and he merely laughed, wiping it off, and let it absorb into his finger. Yugito then felt fear rushing into her as a another man, with Orange hair, and a piecing on his left came in.

"Zetsu-san, leave the Nibi alone... Master pain would not want harm to be done to her, if she still lives during extraction, and after... We'll see if she can be of use to us men... Till then let us not give her reason not to watch the death of her surrogate son, Uzumaki Naruto... After all I thank Pain that I am able to have my rematch..."

Yugito looked, and then at his eyes, blazing yellow. She gasped, so it was THAT Nanko. He looked at Yugito, and smiled. "Hello Yugito Ni, how long has it been since my betrayal one year, and a half? Ever since Uzumaki Naruto, you beat me... Well, now he comes with the bastard sword of Mifune. I can't wait to sink my blade into his skin, and make him suffer... Like you all made me suffer the dishonor of my family name, and when I am done... I shall make you weep over his dead body, and then before I kill you... I shall claim you as a trophy to my name. Let it be known Nanko Misune, slayed the Kyuubi, and the Nibi with the power of my master, and of the wolfs." He stated, he then drew his blade. The blade itself was crimson, having absorb some of the Kyuubi's chakra back when he fought Naruto, and the hilt was black he smiled at it.

"Oh sweet euphoric sin, grant my crimson blade, _**Owari **_the Kyuubi's blood, and heart, and let me slay both him, and the Nibi in a blood curdling screams of sick passion, for when both heads are gone... My vengeance be done..." He said in a almost maniacal laugh, and he pointed the blade at Yugito, and smiled when she backed away out of fear, rubbed it against her cheek, and smiled in more. "Oh my poor Hime of the cats, are you frightened by my blade, such a sweet little innocence shall not come from mere demon, or of adults. But, of children who are sacrafice in blood, and times of change. Be weary of my blade Hime, it begs for your blood."

Yugito was terrified, Nanko was now pure unadulterated evil, he was insane. He looked at her before walking out of the door, "When I am done with you, sow... I shall make you weep over his body, and that of your friend's, then of the Nanabi, then, and only then... Will you be allowed to die for you treachery to me, and of Mifune of taking in that... That outcast."

Yugito frowned, and then spoke up. "Yeah... He maybe an outcast... But... But, at least... He gives... A shit about the world, unlike you!" She yelled the last bit, and Nanko simply sneered, and slung is sword until it was pointed at her neck. "Careful of your tongue woman, you may find it removed... By the way, you think that boy is so... Innocent, admit Yugito there are secrets that he holds, that no one else knows. I wonder, if he's killed more than he said he did. I can just see it in his eyes, not the Kyuubi's red ones, but those kami damn azure eyes." He then turned, and looked at the ground, before a purple glow faded into his eyes. Then he turned around he had six rings in his eyes, and smiled. "I shall become this, orange haired man, and lure Naruto into a battle where I will capture, and slay him. Yugito Ni, you better prepare yourself for his execution for it will be bloody."

With that said, he walked out the door, and the Zetsu faded away. Yugito was shaking, but then a small feminine voice came into her head, and she sniffled as she laid curled up in a ball.

_**"Yugito... Listen to me... I think were not going to make it out of this one..."**_

_"Matabi, is there a way for me to send a massage to Naruto... I want to tell him how much he meant to me, and how much he made me like a true mother..."_

_**"Yugito, I can send the massage, but... They'll know about it through the seals on our body."**_

_"I don't care... I would rather die, then have him hurt. Please, please..."_

_**"I shall Kitten, state what you want me to say to him, and I shall create my voice into yours when I send the massage, he can even send one back, but if I know our blonde pup, he'll just beg you not to give up like we are now..."**_

_"I know... Ok... Well... My final words... Right?"_

_**"Yeah... I am sorry kitten, for everything."**_

_"Don't be it... It was not your fault, I am glad we became friends in the end... Really I am."_

_**"Ok, I got my chakra ready to go... Say your peace Yugito... Make it as long as you desire..."**_

_"Ok... Well... Naruto... If your are getting this, I am sorry... Please don't come for me, it's a trap, it's been set by Nanko, if you do come for me your are going to die... Please... Please just don't come for me, the only way you can beat this assholes is too live! Grow up, find a nice woman to be with, don't waste it on trying to save me... Naruto..."_

Yugito was sobbing at this point in the real world she wanted Naruto give her thing she knew she would've loved to seen... Grandchildren to spoil, love of another woman... Weddings... But it was over for her.

_"Naruto... I may not be your real mother, I may not know what has happened to since you left, I heard about Jiraiya-sama, may he rest in peace, but please Naruto-chan, my souchi don't come for me its... Its a waste of valuable time you have on this world... I am ready to die for you... As a mother should..."_

_**"Is that all kitten?"**_

_"Yes... Send it, I am ready to die..."_

_**"I'll see on the other side kitten, release!"**_

Yugito's body thrash about as the blue chakra left her body, and caused the tags to send the alert, which Nanko immediately ran back into the room for, Yugito had blood coming out of her mouth, and she had a small sad smile grace her lips... "You are not getting your match now, asshole..." She said before blacking out by a chop to her back neck by Nanko's fist. He threw is sword into the wall, and wailed in anger. "You bitch! No matter, I am sure I can have master keep you alive long enough for you feel my wrath...!" He yelled kicking her limp body, and making it bruise up as he did. Little did he know that same image was going to be transported to Naruto...

_**Back to the present, Sunagakure desert, north east. 4:40pm, inside Naruto's mindscape**_

Naruto was watching as a blue, almost like violet chakra, Naruto gasped as he saw Matabi, and Yugito form inside his mind. He saw Yugito crying, and looking at him, though her gaze was not directed to him. _"What... What is this?" _Naruto asked, and then Kyuubi looked, and shook his head. _**"One final massage, ne?" **_He asked the Matabi, and the cat could only nod her head. Naruto shook his head, and yelled. _"NO! I AM COMING FOR HER, PLEASE TELL TO HER HOLD ON!" _Naruto shouted, and Matabi shook her head.

_**"Naruto... Yugito, wishes for you to live. They've got a trap set for you inside the Akatsuki base you are heading too, she's currently being beaten as we speak. I think they are getting ready to start the extraction, if not then torture..."**_

_"Those motherfuckers, I'll kill them all!" _

_**"Naruto... She sent this massage for you... Shes crying out for you not to come, and save her. You'll die..." **_

_"No I don't care about that, I am not going to just leave her to die... Matabi please... Please Kami damn it..."_

Naruto fell to his knees, and then the massage began to play, and Matabi had to hold herself strong to not cry, but she started too. Even Kyuubi like a bit of a whimper at this... Torture by him was one thing, but this... This was something even he would not make fun of.

_"Naruto... If your are getting this, I am sorry... Please don't come for me, it's a trap, it's been set by Nanko, if you do come for me your are going to die... Please... Please just don't come for me, the only way you can beat this assholes is too live! Grow up, find a nice woman to be with, don't waste it on trying to save me... Naruto..."_

Naruto eyes snapped wide open as she began her speech, and he slowly began to cry as he heard her speak. He buried is face into the false ground, and sobbed hearing every word. He felt himself wanting to throw up at this.

_"I may not be your real mother, I may not know what has happened to since you left, I heard about Jiraiya-sama, may he rest in peace, but please Naruto-chan, my souchi don't come for me its... Its a waste of valuable time you have on this world... I am ready to die for you... As a mother should.."_

_"Ka-san, please don't give up... Please... Please... I ... I... I! I CAN'T LOOSE ANOTHER PERSON!" _Naruto screamed, and ran for the image, but past right through her, he turned to Matabi she was wiping a teer off her eye, and transformed to her humanoid form. A blue haired woman with black streaks in her hair, she wore a flows blue silk Kimono, and looked at Naruto. She still spoke in the deep voice.

_**"Naruto, listen onto me, and listen well I can send a massage back to her... Please be gentle with your final words to her. She has now been tortured... She never said a thing... She held up... All for you..."**_

Naruto was weeping, and he looked to see the beaten form of his Ka-san in the Matabi's eyes. He then became angry, _"Matabi, we're coming for her... It's not only me... Kumagakure, Konohagakure, Sunagakure... We are coming for her. A fourteen man squadron... I am going to save my Ka-san, please tell her I am going to save her, please tell her to hang on. Please tell her that Sunarashi wants to have his rival match with her... Please, don't let her die, I'll be there I promise, just give two days, just give me two days to find her, I can track your chakra... I'll do anything! Please... Please oh Kami... Don't let her give up her dreams... She is my mother, I accept her as my Ka-san. I am sure my real mother Kushina Uzumaki ,and my father Minato Namikaze would agree... Please don't... Don't let the closes thing left alive of a family I got left die... Please! I don't care if I die, I don't care anymore I am not letting another... Another one of my precious people die for me..." _

Matabi the entire time stared wide eye at the boy... There was no talking him our of it, and then she asked. _**"Whose coming for her, exactly..." **_

_"Me, Sunarashi, Temari, Kankuro, Samui-neechan, Karui-chan, Bee-sama, that's all I know whose coming from the sides as of right now... Please... Please... Matabi tell her to hold out, tell her I'll save her. from... Whose hurting her..."_

_**"Nanko... Nanko Misume."**_

Naruto, and Kyuubi's eyes widen at that name... The only person who was able to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra, besides Naruto. _**"Kit, this is bad... We can't go head, to head with him..." **_Naruto shook his head, and look back at Kyuubi. _"Fuck you, we're going to beat the shit of him... I am going to kill them all..."_

Matabi's eyes widen when she heard Naruto claim this, and then she looked more at him. He was pale, almost ill like, and he seemed to be thinner then he was when he, and her first met. _**"Naruto... Have you been eating anything... At all?"**_

Naruto shook his head, and looked at Matabi, and gave a sad smile. _"No, I have not... I can't hold food down, I just throw it back up... I can't sleep hardly either so... If I look sick its because I sort of am at the moment, but the virus... Is Akatsuki!" _

With that Naruto faded away, back into the real world.

_**Sunagakure desert, 5:50pm**_

"Guys we need to hurry..." Naruto said in a monotone, but it was laced with sadness. "Why, what's wrong..?" Naruto looked to Sunarashi, and shook his head letting a teer fall out, "Ka-san is being tortured, we'll have to link up with the Kumo ninja, and push from there we can't wait for Konohagakure my home village ninja to get here in time." Naruto explained, and Sunarashi grabbed his fist making it draw blood. "One more thing Nanko Misume of the blooding sword, an old fellow student of Mifune sama is there as well, and from what I hear they have traped set up for me only, but not for fourteen people..."

"So what's the plan?" Temari asked, and Naruto gave her a evil glint in his eye.

"I am going to give them what they want, me... I'll bait them then, you all strike."

"Isn't that a little bit extreme?"

"No, this is Akatsuki taking my family, nothing is extreme at the moment."

"True... He does speak the truth sister..."

"So what now?"

"I need to get started on training, but I need to have soldier pills on me... I am going to train all the way there... So Temari, and Sunarashi sensei. Let's get started."

"Right..."

Naruto stopped, and pulled out his sword, and then they kept walking. "Naruto, you know the _**Air palm is a one handed jutsu? **_right?" Naruto shook his head, "So sort of like just one hand doing a hand seal?" He asked, and Temari nodded, she formed the hand seal, and thrust her palm outwards sending a gust of power wind of it, and hitting Kankuro who was lagging behind. "Hey! I am not a damn practice dummy!" He yelled, Naruto formed the hand seal, and did everything Temari except... His was much stronger. Kankuro saw it coming, and when he got hit by the shock wave that so happened to land right by him, he screamed as he flew over their heads until he was in front of him. Naruto kept walking, and smiled a little, getting a chuckle in, but frown soon after. He needed to get stronger... Maybe when they made camp tonight... He could use his shadow clones like wild fire.

_**Inside of Takigakure, 8:00pm, council building, IT sector.**_

"So is this really confirm, three squads, of Suna, Konoha, Kumo shinobi converging on one place?" Asked Fu as she looked at the paper, and she took note of the basic description. "What could this me Shibuki-sama?" The older man just shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, don't care as long as it not coming from us, then we've got nothing to worry about." Fu nodded, and then rubbed her back, she groaned. She had not slept for the last few days, constantly waking up from a nightmare of her dying at the hands of cloaked men... Well it did not help the fact that just recently said cloaked men were near the village, but passed by.

She shook her head, trying to keep herself awake. "Cousin you really need to go rest, you are a strong female ninja, and we need you at your best." Shibuki stated, and Fu nodded. She walked out into the hallway. She yawned, and started out the building, she popped her neck, and shoulder blades. She didn't really have a home... But, she made up for it with it's location. She looked towards the tree in the middle of the Takigakure lake, she yawned as her feet touched water, and she began to walk across the lake. Her orange eyes glowing inside the night like lamps, she wore a the same white dress she had on yesterday, but she didn't really care what everyone else thought.

Woman equal dresses, and servants in her village, Fu on the other hand hated the idea, and liked her own way of doing things. Though this made a her social outcast from the rest of the group of women, she fit right inside the male leagues inside the village, after all she was a respected Chunin.

She wall climbed the tree, and ended up at the top, there she laid her head to rest. However, a certain Bijuu began to talk.

_**"Fu-girl, My sister Nibi is in duress, something is wrong."**_

_"Nibi?"_

_**"The two tailed Bijuu, I also feel a strong power signatures near the village from my insects that I have influence over."**_

_"Great, damn my luck..."_

_**"Oh Fu girl do not curse, it's not very lady like..."**_

_"The hell Chomei, you know I am not lady like in the least bit. If it wasn't for this seal, You, and I could do like some of those Uzumaki scrolls that we've found."_

_**"You mean use the Heaven seal to fuse our chakra, why would you want such a hubris thing?"**_

_"I need to have strength to rival the world Chomei, and at this rate I am falling behind, even with some of your power... What we heard about these Akatsuki members... It terrifies me."_

_**"Never thought you were scared of anything, but did you see the star shower a few nights ago?"**_

_"Yes, they were all headed towards Sunagakure, wonder if it's a sign or something."_

_**"Who knows Fu, Kami, his brothers work in mysterious ways. I sometimes wonder why they are pointed to Sunagakure, but what concerns me the most is of Nibi at the moment, she seems to be in pain trying to heal her jailer."**_

_"I guess she was unlucky enough to get captured... May kami help her poor host..."_

_**"Yeah... May that host soul rest in peace..."**_

Fu straightened herself out, and took off her clothing, she always did like sleep in the nude, clothing was always sweat covered, and thus stuck to her body if she slept in them, thus making it a bit of hassel. Her caramel like skin glistening in the moonlight. That's when she felt the winds carrying something in them, and her eyes flew open.

_**"Fu girl, what is wrong?"**_

_"Chomei, do you no feel that?"_

_**"You mean, Kurama..."**_

_"Kurama...?"_

_**"Kyuubi no Yoko, his container is drawing on his own power severely right now."**_

_"Why?"_

_**"Either intense training, or fighting."**_

_"Well hopefully it's just training, so where do you think it's coming from?"_

_**"Sunagakure, I felt a presence yesterday, but I guess we are just getting the full wave of energy released."**_

_"Huh, so like it's like a locator pulse, a distress signal?"_

_**"Yes, we used it to alert our brothers, and our sisters that we were captured... If they cared enough they would come, and help us. Me, and Nibi were always close, so that's why I can feel her pain right now, its... Disturbing."**_

_"What does it feel like?"_

_**"As if she's being tortured... "**_

_"Chomei, if they come for us, do you think I can use all of your power, and mine to keep them away?"_

_**"Sure Fu girl, I fear for my other brothers the Sanbi, Yonbi, and Gobi... I cannot feel their presence on the planet anymore... Even though it takes a few day for the energy to travel to me, it still should be felt, for the last week, I felt nothing..."**_

_"So I guess that leaves me, Rokubi, Kyuubi, and Hachibi?"_

_**"I'm afraid so... Their taking the weakest, to strongest, but I can still feel Shikaku or Ichibi."**_

_"So there are five of us left?"_

_**"Yes..."**_

_"There is a twenty precent chance their coming for me next isn't there, not counting in I don't know how powerful everyone else is..."_

_**"Well your right up there naturally so I give it... At least thirty five precent, maybe forty..."**_

_"Jeez, no pressure."_

_**"Just stating cold hard fact my young larva, our time is nigh... But, are you going down with, or without a fight?"**_

_"I'm going down, but a few of the fuckers are going with me!"_

_**"Though cursing is not lady like, I strongly agree. Let us give hope to the remaining Jinchuriki by killing off some of the people who hunt them."**_

_"Well I have mission in a week to the village of demons, some escort mission or something like that in Onigakure."_

_**"Ahh thy mission shall bring back memories..."**_

_"Well enough talk, let us sleep Chomei, we got training to do..."_

_**"Ah yes the daily training, what's next? Water dragon, chakra control?"**_

_"Both... Now goodnight..."_

_**Back in Sunagakure desert, seventy miles near Yugito, Naruto Sunarashi, 9:00pm**_

"Focus!" Sunarashi shouted as Naruto tried to light a fire in his hands. He had begun to try manipulation of fire, and advance training with wind, which his clones where in another part of the desert working on. At this moment, and time however Naruto was trying to grind his charka together, and make it explode outward. Another spark flew out of Naruto hands as he tried to focus harder, that's when he felt a group of forty clones dispel.

Naruto took a moment, and felt the memories seep in of their wind training, he had just created a supplementary to Temari's fan use of the wind jutsu, Naruto had his staff out as he focused chakra into his right hand trying to ignite a flame. Sparks began to fly out more, and he felt the heat increase. Sunarashi was forming three spheres of his own flame around him, and began to move them about, he then drew them back in as if in battle stance with them. Naruto wanted learn how to manipulate them like he did so he gathered the courage. "Sunarashi, how do you that? Is it like a elemental combination?" Naruto asked, and Suna shook his head, "Naw it's a bloodline limit, though it can be copied through years of intense training, and years of work with manipulation of elements of fire, and wind. In fact for as long as I've been training, I can just simply bring them out, but unlike my mother Pakura... I still need hand seals to use the most advance techniques" He stated rubbing the back of his red hair. Naruto nodded, and put his staff, he'll try that wind technique later.

Right now he sat down holding his hands pushing more, and more chakra into the ever increasing hit of his palm. Naruto then saw it, a small flame, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, I've done it after two hours straight..." Naruto muttered, Suna smiled. "You learn quick, but anything you use of fire jutsu would right now be very weak, but adding your wind chakra in the mix of things should improve it. However, that type of attacking requires massive amounts of chakra, and don't get me wrong. You have the chakra, but remember the Kyuubi takes influence with it... So we need to get you as long going as possible before we resort to the demonic charka." Suna explained, and Naruto nodded, and once again sat lotus focusing chakra into his hands, he was going to manipulate fire by the end of the night in it's basic form even if it killed him.

Naruto's clone came by to report to the original it look like it was sent into a grinder, but came out on top. Which made Suna wince at the information it all may carry. That's when the clone dispersed, and Naruto gripped his head, screamed in pain. "Aww Kami damn it!" Naruto shouted, he fell to his side, and thrash on the ground a little bit. He felt the pain begin to numb after a few minutes, and got up slowly, but gripped his staff to help him up. Sunarashi looked, and smiled. "That kid will never give up will he...?"

Naruto then got a slight smirk expression on his face, and threw a scroll out, a scroll given to him by Temari, as it exploded in smoke, a good portion of twenty dummies were set up, and Naruto got out his staff.

"Uh, Naruto are sure you can take that? I mean... You are kind of pushing your body a little too hard right now." Naruto just shook his head, and began to pour wind chakra into the staff, and too his surprise it almost fused with the metal inside the staff, and Naruto smirked. So this staff had elemental binding metals in it... Nice. He never knew it, because he never got a chance to try it until now, but his clones had been trying to do a jutsu with it, and Naruto extended the grip out a little, and then motioned his hand for Suna to back up. Naruto then took a deep breath, and slung his staff ferociously in the air, causing a mighty gust of wind which blew parts of the targets away, even destroying some of them. Temari just so happened to come up a sand dune near the camp, and saw this. She was impressed, it almost mimic her use of the fan she wielded, but it was more refine, and focused instead of wide spread. Naruto fell to one knee, but popped a soldier pill, and swallowed it. Within a few minutes he was back up, and formed more clones. If he was gong to save his Ka-san, he was going to be ready.

_"What would you to protect them?"_

Naruto then brought his Katana, and formed wind chakra around it, and slung at the dummies slicing them in a wide arc, at least fifty feet away from where he was standing. The dummies fell down, and Naruto's eyes began to burn, and he put his hand up towards his eyes, there when he pulled back, he saw that they were slightly bleeding. The shadow clones were really taking a toll on his body if this was happening, however what he saw next astounded him. He looked to see ripples around him, from the birds flying over head in the night sky, and Sunarashi, along with Kankuro talking, as if he saw chakra in some form fluxing, he then took a deep breath, and the vision cleared back.

_"How come it manifests only when I talk to Kyuubi, or in dire need... Why?"_

_**"Kit, your getting closer to unlocking it... But, the Rikudo is still a fool even with his eyes, you would never match that orange haired man."**_

_"I don't care if I become what he wants me to be... Kyuubi I barely want to keep myself alive right now, if I loose Yugito-ka san... I guess I'll free you..."_

_**" ! "**_

_"Listen to my heart Kyuubi, its not happy, I am not spouting nonsense of being Hokage, or any Kage. I am broken to the core, I don't want to mourn, if I could I want to forget everything... Jiraiya sensei, Jiji, everyone I've killed... I wish they would just go away. I should be dead right now, not them... What kind of hell did my father give me?"_

_**"You befall to the darkness Kit, I respect you now... I love to see that anguish, but I love to cause it more... When the time comes kit, you will be mine, and I will make you slaughter, and kill... All who'll dare oppose us..."**_

_"If we can't save my Ka-san... Then you can have your wish..."_

_**"Done... You will be mine, you will fail..."**_

_"I hope not... If I do, I may even just let it all go... Let you slaughter everyone, but my closest friends... But, yet... Who are my friends? Gaara yes, Temari, and Kankuro yes... But, everyone else in the leaf besides Konohamaru's squad... Where were they... I was in a new home... I was crying, balling trying to hold it inside, no one came... No one..."_

_**"Well true... But Kit, would they all actually really love you, if they knew what you did to that group of civilians, how you first willing gave into bloodlust..."**_

_**Flashback, 8 years ago, Konohagakure, forest of death. **_

_"Let me go!" Shouted a young Naruto as a man brought a knife to his neck. Naruto tried to back move his head away, but was forced to watch as the men who captured him brought his shirt up, revealing the seal. They all smiled at each other, and the man who held the knife looked the young Naruto in the eye, and then brought the knife across the boy's chest, cutting, but not enough to cause a scar. Naruto screamed in agony, and thrashed against his bindings. _

_"Someone shut the demon up, he'll attract the whores of the village." One man said, he had blue hair, and was smoking a cig, and then got an idea. He looked towards Naruto back neck, and smiled. He took a long deep breath of the smoke, and walked over to the boy, Naruto looked at the man's eyes, they wanted blood, they were getting it. Naruto then screamed as he felt the burning of the cig on his flesh, the man held it there until blood was drawn, and Naruto flesh broiled a slight bit. He then pulled back the sick, leaving a burning small flesh hole on the of Naruto's neck ,and did it again just a little above the other to make it look like an animal bite. Naruto was wailing in pain as the man traced the knife up his arm, and onto a previous scar on shoulder blade, cutting it back open. Naruto cursed under his breath, and got slapped for it. The man then brought his knife, and they untied Naruto, but held to his stomach. Naruto whimpered, but screamed as the knife enter his flesh on the right side of his back, on the shoulder blade. _

_They began to carve the number for nine in Kanji, and Naruto just laid there crying, he was crying torrents of teers, and they mixed with the blood of his broken nose. "P-P-Please stop..." Was all he managed to choke out, but the men flipped him to where he was on his back looking up at them. He saw their eyes, and felt the sharp knife brush his inner thigh. The men looked at each other, and nodded. Naruto eyes widen as the knife was slowly pushed under the skin, and he whimpered as they pushed it in further, before cutting out of thigh with a large amount of blood coming from a vessel they cut. They all laughed as the boy began to bleed out, Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head, but that's when he heard, and felt the splash of blood enter his mouth. Then everything went red._

_A few hours later, and a squad of loyal Anbu, Naruto was found to be on top of a the same man that burned him with a cig, and constantly punching his already ripped in half mouth, from where a strong person must've grabbed the man, and pulled apart his entire head. Naruto sat there punching the innards of the man's mouth, and blood was all over his face, and he had emotionless eyes. The Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen watched as the boy stopped when a Anbu put a hand on him, but his eyes widen when he saw how much blood was around Naruto's mouth, and when Naruto eyes widen, and he gasped as if something was choking him, a piece of flesh came out, and along with the blood of the man that were attacking him._

_Hiruzen just stared at the child as he hobbled up, and the Anbu stood ready to defend, but Naruto red eyes faded, and he held collapsed. He would have to be told of what had happen, and keep a triple S rank secret._

_**Back to the present.**_

Naruto looked off into the moonlit night, "I am coming for you Ka-san, please just hold on..."

**_Naruto gears up, stay strong Yugito_**

**_rate review love_**

**_RRL_**


	10. Wind III Nibi II (best)

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book one: Winds VIII / Nibi II**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_If we all had a choice to accept a comforting lie, or a harsh truth, which would you chose? On one hand the lie is comforting, but is short. On the other, the truth is harsh, and painful, but a lesson of eternity. If a lie blinds, and a truth opens eyes... Then would we all be blind?_

_Blazeraptor54_

Key

_"Thought" "or memory coming into current for a short time, "mental talking, with bijuu"_

_**Bijuu talk, **_

_**'Bijuu thought"**_

**Demonic talk**

**"Scene cut"**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Inside of Sunagakure desert, 11:00pm, inside Naruto's mind**_

_Naruto was laying in bed, he was a slightly younger then he was at the moment, Jiraiya was sitting by him, and so was Yugito. Naruto's heart beat was measured on the monitor, and he had stitches all over his body, he had a bloody bandage wrapped around his midsection, he had gotten attack, and almost killed in a ambush set up by a group of bandits, and some rouge ninja. Trying to capture, and seel Jinchuriki to the Akatsuki. Yugito had teers coming down her eyes as she slowly rubbed his open palm inside the bed. Jiraiya had his other hand. Kyuubi's chakra wasn't healing the wound properly, and thus they had to seal it off for the time being, Naruto was on the brink between life, and death. However he could still see them, and his body inside the room. He was having a out of body experience._

_Naruto himself was just standing there seeing through his eyes a person he saved weeping over his cold, and barely alive body. Jiraiya was there, but slightly drunk. He guess he was not trying to cry. Naruto was breathing with a machine, and he had been clenching his his eyes when asked "If you can hear me do something." Naruto had done this for the past few days now, and even felt her touch. He wanted to say some things, but then he stopped when he saw her cry the first time around. What had happen was Naruto jumped in to save her from a sword strike from a rouge, and took it the shot all the way through his stomach, thankfully missing the spinal column, and other vital organs, but cut open part of the intestines. Luckily Kumogakure had some good medical corps elites in the village at the time, or Naruto may pushing up daisies at the moment._

_Naruto kept watching her as Jiraiya left, and she stayed. She even fell asleep on the chair she was in, and when asked by a nurse what her relation was to him, she said. "It does not matter, I am his friend..." in truth this touched a cord in Naruto's heart, he never really have anyone sleep in his hospital room waiting for him to wake up. He knew why Jiraiya had left, it was to gather information on where the said rouge was. Naruto watched as Yugito Ni a woman twenty five years older than him, and had no relations to him once so ever take off her head band, and slowly tie it around his unconscious body's head. "No matter Naruto-san... You will always be Kumogakure shinobi to me... Even if your a Konohagakure Shinobi." That when he saw her gave his body a kiss on the cheek, and then slowly leaned back in her chair to fall asleep again, on a different time. _

_Right in front of him was a woman who loved him as a son, because he had kept her alive. She was blaming herself, and Naruto's soul began to walk towards his body, he felt himself being drawn into the shell, well a living shell. That's when the body's eyes slowly opened, and there it saw Yugito, and Naruto's soul now inside the body made whole once more gave her a squeeze on the hand. That's when she opened her eyes, and smiled brightly at the opened eyed Naruto before hugging him tightly, who knew just six months before his sixteenth birthday Naruto would finally find a motherly figure... _

_That's when he heard a growl, and turned to the door... To his horror, he was standing there with a head of the Orange head man freshly cut off, before he himself threw sword into Yugito. Making him scream."_

_**Back in reality, Sunagakure desert, 3:00am.**_

Naruto snapped up, he was breathing heavily. He looked around the cold desert floor, and realized he was laying on a make shift bed made of a quilt. Naruto looked to see Sunarashi sitting by a makeshift fire, and Temari asleep on the end of Kankuro. Naruto could hear ringing in his ears, and looked to see the sand dunes moved, but swore he saw something in them. That's when he could see the red glowing eyes, and the devious smirk of a black figure, before it dissolved in the sand. Naruto shook his head, and began to wonder was he going insane? That figure had spiky hair almost like his, and Naruto looked around. Sunarashi took notice, and whistled at Naruto. In turn Naruto snapped around , and looked at Suna. "What happened, I remember staring at the moon one minute, and then just collasping the next?" Naruto asked, and Suna shrugged. "I don't know Naruto, you looked at it a while, I mean a good hour before passing out. I just meerly lifted your body up, and moved you into camp." Suna explained, and Naruto cocked his brow.

"Well how else do you explain you got a nice blanket, and a quilt to lay under if you passed out, ne?" Suna asked, and Naruto just nodded. "Yeah... Your right..." That's when Suna frowned, and then perked up. "Naruto you can tell me anything you know... I won't ever snap at ya, I promise." He said calmly, and Naruto nodded. He walked over to Suna, and sat down by the fire, he moved his hands to get worm, and felt the cold skin on his hands burn a slight bit, but he sat there. Trying to get warm.

"So what woke you up, you've only been asleep a good four, maybe five hours?"

"Just had a really weird dream... I had a out of body episode once when I was in Kumogakure..."

"Oh, really... So how did it happen?"

"Well that's the bad part the rouge ninja that manage to bring me to the edge, and to where I barely hanged on for dear life has set a trap for just me, so in order for this plan to work... I am going to face him alone..."

"Well if it took you, and Yugito at the same time to fight him... That's concerning..."

"Yea, yea it is, but the thing is I have really no choice, if there are underlings there Bee, and you could easily take them on, from what I can tell you have a high amount of chakra... Which no offense to Gaara's brother, or sister don't have. So they'll have to be the support."

"So tell me Naruto... How much does Yugito mean to you, be honest to me..."

"She was the only other person to ever stay by my side when I was about to die, she kept there for several days in a hospital in attempt to give my body comfort. Not even Ayame-chan would do that, for I can understand why, work, and all. But, none of team does... My sensei after my third visit from a another mission just went his way, and Sakura... For a long time a girl I had a crush on... Probably still do... Just left me. So imagine this... I have had no one be a parent to me, or more less a mothering figure. So when Yugito stayed there, and gave me her head band, which I think I still have in my pouch."

Naruto reached into his pouch, and felt the black cloth of the head band, and gave a small smile. He pulled it out, and showed it to Sunarashi who just whistled.

"In Kumogakure a symbol of family linage is for the mother to give her son the head band she wore in battle, a symbol of luck. In fact the Samurai Mifune my Kenjutsu instructor, or drill leader if you may told me the legend behind the giving of the family head bands..."

"So wouldn't you mind telling me?"

"Sure... Why not, if I do cry during this... It's because I am just scared Sunarashi..."

"I'll understand... Please tell the legend Naruto-san."

"Well, it began on the coldest winters of the time where the northern regions of Kumogakure were never known as Kumogakure, or even had a establish hidden village, or Daimyo. There was a clan of people known as the Kazoku clan. They were a peaceful clan of mostly priest, and priestess that govern the way of Shinto inside that region. Their main patron god was _**Futsunushi **_he was the god of the blades we weld, and wield in Kumogakure. Going on from the legend, a war began, the Kazoku clan was called upon to ally themselves with Matsuri clan, who had been a long time trade partner to the clan.

The leader of the said clan was priestess that bared the name of the female's patron goddess in the region, Hana, named after _**Konohana no Kami**_, she had a son at the time, and he was the first to jump in the fight, wielding a sword simply known as the _**Fuusetsu **_or wind cutter. He was going against a battle against a powerful opponents, from the Namika clan, and Nekomata clans. Upon his leaving the mother had her head band from when she was teenager to signify her as a priestess handed it to her son. Leaving to the fate of her blood to the hand of Kami. But, she said as he left to constantly have the head band tied to his arm, or head. And, she would always be there to protect him. The day came when he was in a battle his sword _**Fuusetsu **_had been broken in half by the clan leader of the Namika. The final blow was about to come when at the last second the son of Hana twisted his body where the blade hit the head band, though breaking it, it had protected him, and allowed him to use that moment to pick up a piece of the broken sword to defeat the leader of an enemy clan. Though rocked with guilt of taking lives, for he was a monk in training, and found life to be precious... He had a made promise... A promise... To always come back home, and protect those he cared about.

In the end of the war four years later, he returned home with a woman he had met, his mother lunged herself at the boy, she thought he had died during the war, and was never told that the broken head band saved her young son. The boy told his mother about the way the head band saved him, and he wished for her forgiveness, in which the priestess did forgive her son, and the words she said to him was on the lines of. "You believed in my promise to protect you, like a mother should always do her son..." in the end the boy made his own head band, and then a time came for another war to be fought, because we as men... Could not get over our differences. The boy who had became an elder saw his son ready to face the enemy, but before he left, along with the rest of the children of the older generation, he instructed the clan to give their head bands to the brave warriors who were getting ready to fight for their existence.

The legend goes that on that day, not one child of Kazoku clan died in battle, or in the war for that matter... So when we skip a few years later, and into the beginnings of Samurai forming larger clans from alliances inside of mountains. That would later settle into what would become Kumogakure.

Now... If you ask me if the legend is real... Yeah I believe so. Kumogakure shinobi still believe that sword is their spear, and what they trained in everyday since leaving the womb. All family traditional standards link to one thing, and one thing only. The giving of the mother's, or father's head band to the son, or daughter... So this head band... Holds a very important meaning to me..."

Naruto finished, and he took off his Konohagakure headband, and placed the Kumogakure headband on his brow, and looked towards the stars, they were shooting again. A hopeful sigh? Maybe, but he knew that the gods were watching them at the moment... Only who knew what, or who they favored in fate. However, Naruto shook it off, and Suna looked at him. He then began to chuckle slightly. "What's so funny, Naruto-san?" He asked, and Naruto gave his first true smile in a long week. "Nothing, fate... I started to believe in fate. Fate is not real Suna we make our own world, and we choose to do what we please in it..." Naruto sighed, and the smile fell. "I wished my world however had my real parents in it, but... I would've never met Yugito ka-san, or you all... In fact... I may have never saved Gaara... I've been thinking about what someone said to me. About not treading the path of hatred, or what Jiraiya sensei asked me a long time ago, of what would you do for the other Jinchuriki... I came to that answer last night while I cut down the targets using a new still in the process of naming jutsu... The answer I came with was, anything. I would do anything for people like me to grow up, and bare the fruit of their life's labor, not be cut down, and used.

I want to see Ka-san hold a infant in her arms, and I want to see that smile of her being a mother of blood, not of me... I love her, like a son loves his mother. No matter what they do, the son must protect the mother at sometimes as well."

Sunarashi stared at Naruto his mouth agape, this boy, no this man was very wise... Very different then what he always heard. "Naruto... That was beautiful... In truth... I respect you now more than ever..." Suna stated laying his head back watching the stars. Naruto turned his head towards Suna who had a some teers trailing down his cheeks. "I fell for Yugito Ni ten years ago... When Kumo, and Suna were having envoys sent. She came as an escort to the Raikage at the time, and I was sent with Gaara's father, he was a ass... Gaara's father almost blew any chance of having an alliance with Kumogakure, but I respected him as my Kage, and held firm... That's when Yugito broke her silence at being called a weapon by my Kage for her containing a Bijuu, at first I was ready to burn to a crisp, after all she just insulted my Kage.

But, the Raikage proposed a challenge, his best fire user vs. Yugito. Guess who got chosen..."

Naruto eyes shot wide, and looked at Sunarashi, "wait... You fought Ka-san... And... Won?" Suna shook his head, he laughed a little bit. "Oh hell no, at the time I had my _**Scorch release **_being trained by my mother Pakura Honoo. When it came time to fight I had only two of the five advantages, I had Chakra, and control over my bloodline. Yugito had five. She had the speed, the chakra, the skill, the control, and even created fire with just using her hands... I was outmatched, but I held a very good defence against her, and I managed to end it in a near draw, but she won when she manage to over power my _**Giant flare bomb, **_with her _**Blue fireball. **_For some reason her flames burn brighter, hotter, and even faster than mine. So when she beat me, I bowed in respect... However she told me to fight her again whenever we got the chance... So during the time she was an envoy every chance I got, and she got. We'd fight it out, and so far... We're tied... Nine wins, nine losses. So in reality... We are really on our last life cats." He stated with a chuckle, Naruto smiled at this, and looked at him. "You love my Ka-san?" He asked, and Suna nodded, "yeah call me crazy, for every fight we had, or every or hospital stay afterwards it forged our bond. So tell me Naruto, if we save her... Since you are like a son to her... Can I have your permission to seek out my feelings?" Naruto looked at him, and smirked. "Sure... When you beat me aswell." Naruto said, he was actually enjoying this conversation, and the pail looking Sunarashi.

"I was joking, Suna... Yeah... But, we have to save her first..." Suna perked up, and sat up. "I got an idea for the new wind jutsu you created... How about _**Fuusetsu **_you know based off that sword?" Naruto thought for a moment rubbing his chin, and then nodded. "Yeah, so I guess when I go to kill something with I will call it _**Fuusetsu.**_" Naruto said, and Suna nodded. He put his arm around Naruto, and smiled. "You know... I wouldn't mind if Gaara, and my sister dated... Don't get me wrong I'd chop his dick off if he just left her afterwards... But, Naruto you changed him for the better, way better." Naruto smiled at this... He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes moment.

_"Why did you stay by my side? Well Naruto that's a good question..."_

_"I am being serious... I thought I saw you stay right there for days, crying, why haven't you ate anything..."_

_"Well Naruto, it was my fault you got hurt, but... The thing is... Like I said before if you didn't have the blue eyes I swear I could call you mine."_

_"Wait... You weren't joking about that?"_

_"No... Well I was at first, but over these months Naruto, I saw you grow, and when you got sick, and I took care of you... When you said thank you... I felt a cord in my heart strike, and... When you saved me... I felt like was loosing my blood in front of me. So yeah... At first I was joking, but Naruto... I am not now..."_

_"Y-You really care for me that much, Yugito-chan..."_

_"Yes, hey don't cry... Look at me..."_

_"Y-yes... It's just... I... I never had anyone really care for me like you just did... Jiraiya had his reasons to leave, but I never had a mother figure in my life... I actually caught myself almost calling you Ka-san that one day before the mission, and when I saw him get close to you, I saw how good your life was, and my own was trash... So I made the sacrafice play... But... But... You sitting there for the last few days... It... It... Made me feel happy to know someone other than Jiraiya really cares about me, and isn't afraid of me."_

_"Shh Naruto, it'll be alright... Look at me... I will never ever leave your side when your around me... I love you like a son... So please don't ever, ever do something like that again... No you are not trash Naruto, never think that..."_

_"O-ok... But I'd do it again, if it meant to protect this bond..." _

_"So would I Souchi..."_

_"T-Thank you... K-Ka-san"_

Naruto let a teer roll down his eye, and he set up making fifty more shadow clones appear. Suna shot to his feet, and watched as they each got out their blades. "Everyone! Get training, by Kami we are going to protect our bonds, we failed time, and time again, but not this time, get moving!" Naruto shouted at them, his renewed vigor to train taking over, and the clones all shouted, and they charged at each other.

Temari woke up, and rubbed her eyes. "What in the world is going on?" She asked, stunned by how fast Naruto was making clone after clone, each time they dispersed. Suna watch as Naruto swallow three soldier pill at once, and then clapped his hands together. _**"Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" **_He shouted making over two hundred clones, and he jumped inside the battle royal. Suna watched as Naruto fought against his own clones, not using the Kyuubi's chakra. This was training on a unimaginable scale. Suna then nodded, created several clones. "Alright, look at Naruto over there, we are going to push ourselves just as hard... Get ready!" He shouted, and the clones each formed the three ethereal fire balls over their body, and began to move them with their hands. Sunarashi, and Naruto both that night trained until the sun rose into the next day.

_**In Kumogakure's hidden valley, one day away from Amegakure Akatsuki base, 7:00am**_

"Up and at'em to sack'em, and then ground them!" A white hair man shouted at two women, he had dark skin, a woman with red hair woke up, and rubbed her eye lids, her black skin glistening from the sweat on her body. "Bee... Please stop rapping!" A blonde hair woman shouted, and then she rubbed her eye lids, and put on her Jonin armor. "Sorry Samui, if I can't help be groovy, but it's a true story, of the eight tailed furry!" Bee rhymed, and then put all of his swords into location of their correct sheaths, he had eight in total, and smiled at them. "Will be there tonight, or tomorrow, and link up with the others, but it would seem that Konohagakure will be late to the party." The dark skinned woman said, "I know Karui, but the thing is it gives more for us to deal with, right Bee-san?" Samui asked, and Killer Bee gave a thumbs up, and good sized smile, "Hell yeah, it's gonna be bad, they'll all be sad..." Karui had a tinge of red grace her skin, she was about to go off when a messenger bird flew over head, and landed on her shoulder.

"Well... Ain't this strange..." Samui said in a monotone, and grabbed the message, and then opened it.

_"From the Sunagakure squad_

_Turtle on move to the sea to the north east, where the cat lies on the sandy shore, and inside the valley of scorn. Octopus shall swim south east, in the season of yeast. Fire dragon shall fly north, and then to the east of the golden sun, but arrive too late for the fun."_

"What kind of message is that?!" Karui yelled, and Samui smirked, "It's telling us to high tail it, Sunagakure will be there tonight when we get there... So, Bee any chance of bringing Hachibi out for the time being to get us there faster?" She asked, and Bee nodded. He clapped his hands, and then began to rhyme. "_**With my long horns, that fill all men with scorn, but look sexier then porn, come out, and smell the roses, and for it's for us to dispose a leader, ain't nothing sweeter WEEEEEE!" **_The Bijuu shouted as it formed, and it's tails thrashed about. _**"You ladies climb on my back, for we are gonna sack some fools, and so just relax!" **_Karui, and Samui nodded, and jump on the Ox, and Octopus hybrid. That's when he leaps into the air covering large volumes of land each jump.

_**Inside Sunagakure desert, Naruto's location, 3:00pm**_

Naruto was dashing across the desert, fresh cuts laced his body, and had begun to slowly heal. They ended their training session as the sun rose, and have been running since. Temari occasional glided with her fan, while Kankuro rode on his puppets. Even Sunarashi was sitting on one of the fastest moving ones. He was watching Naruto the entire staying in front of them, he had to use some of Kyuubi's chakra to make sure he stayed healthy for the fight. Naruto sent the bird away, with only a massage Samui could read, and he knew she guess through his poetry, after all she did once it was "Child's play" Naruto kept his legs moving, and did not show signs of ever slowing down, a long black cloth flowed behind him from Yugito's old headband. His hair through the more Kyuubi chakra used seems to have gotten a slightly darker, almost a golden color. Compared to the sun kissed.

Sunarashi was already drawing up a battle plan, they had two Jinchuriki with them. Both carrying respectively the most powerful Bijuu around. This operation was air tight in the power department, versatility was also solid, between Naruto's mid range power, and short range sword play, and His Mid range god like hold on the field, and Temari, and Kankuro long range attacks this was covered, and the numbers he ran over in his head. He had seen people create clones, but Naruto could create a battalion of clones if he wanted too. Who knew what his limits where, in fact as a child Gaara commented that he saw Naruto create over a thousand in their fight. So it was more than likely if all else fails, Naruto could just flood them with sheer numbers.

The main concern was stability, or more less his large use of chakra, and Naruto's control over Kyuubi. If he should fall it's up for Naruto to fill in the gap, and if he starts loosing control this could turn into a three way battle, which would be very bad. Naruto alone matched Sasori... And this troubled Sunarashi, so last night while Naruto was not looking he had made a chakra seal tag, just in case. Chiyo herself was riding on separate puppets, using their ability to fly, so she could keep up with Naruto. She was asleep during the run, trying to catch up some rest.

Naruto was now picking up his pace, they had to be at least a few miles from that god forsaken base tonight, or the mission would fail utterly. Naruto had his hands behind fluttering in the wind, and then started to leap run, each leap he made sent him twenty five, maybe thirty feet each time, prompting Temari to use her wind chakra to keep up on the ground so she could match Naruto's speed, and the surprising factor about this, she now got a accurate measure of his speed. Where she had clocked herself at least of the range of fifty miles per hour on her fan, Naruto was at least a good one hundred feet of her, putting him around sixty, maybe near seventy.

Naruto himself was running as fast as he could, no sooner then they get done training did he not feel a spike of Matabi's energy, they needed to get there, and fast. He did not say anything to Suna about it, he needed him cool, and calm headed to come up with a plan. Naruto's attire changed since last night, he brought a gear that he had gotten from Baki before they left the village, after it became public thanks to Konohamaru. The battle suite consisted of a white mesh shirt, and a white top shirt, he had a Jonin vest on, he still wore the same pants that Temari had gave so now he had on bright clothing, great, but the point of the objective of this plan was for Naruto to be noticed first, and then engaged first. Holding off the men until the other's got into position.

Naruto felt something sure into him, and he looked around as he ran. Another power spike, this could only mean two things. Yugito was fighting, or she was in the process of extraction... Naruto gritted his teeth, and did something that Suna warned him not to do, he started to bring out more of the Kyuubi's chakra.

_"Give me more, now!"_

_**"You have no right demand little shit, but the more I give, the more I take so... Go ahead borrow more, don't blame me if you start becoming more violent."**_

Sunarashi's eyes widen as he saw a no tailed cloak of red bubbling chakra come out of his body. "Naruto are you ok!" He shouted in question, Naruto just looked back at him. "Yeah, I am fine, but Yugito's in trouble, I can feel her power spiking more, and more since we are getting closer... I see green!" Naruto shouted as he saw the upcoming grass land, that went gradually from barren sand, to savanna grass, then to the lush green. Sunarashi nodded, "Ok guys we are about to cross into Amegakure, get ready for anything. No doubt that Kumogakure will be here soon as well!" Suna shouted, "Hai!"

Naruto leaped into the air, and then landed on the green way ahead of the group, the plan has begun. Naruto felt more chakra from the Kyuubi pump out into him, and he saw one tail grow. "I am coming Ka-san, me, and Suna are coming!" Naruto yelled out, he never bothered to stop, and let the others catch up. He had to get there soon, and that's when he felt the power spike, they were now only a twenty, maybe twenty five miles. Naruto began to breath heavy, and came to a stop. He need to rest up for a few, he needed to be at his maximum.

"Naruto has stopped, something wrong?" Temari asked, then she noticed Naruto breathing heavily, he was tired, and trying to take a few minutes. "No... Everything is... Fine... I just... Need a breather, were no more than forty, maybe thirty miles away from Ka-san." Naruto breathed out, and he fell to one knee, "Shit, really need to stop over doing it..." Naruto spat out.

"Well shorty, you never think..."

"Ha ha ha, shut it Temari... Now's not the time, if I can get in there in pull Yugito out, then we'd have no engagement parameters. Naruto then felt his stamina returning to him, and he got up. On both feet, "Ok, now what, we can't simply charge in... Wait did anyone else just feel that?" Naruto asked, and another rumble was felt, it was a good ninety miles away from them, and Naruto, looks like Killer Bee will be arriving shortly. Naruto then felt something enter his body, a wave of energy. He closed his eyes.

_**Inside Naruto's mindscape, 4:00pm**_

_**"Naruto!"**_

_"Matabi, whats wrong?!"_

_**"Their fucking taking me from her, that got at least half of me out!"**_

_"Fuck that ritual is quick!"_

_**"No they've been doing this since fucking last night!"**_

_"Goddamn it, Bee ain't here yet!"_

_**"That's not the only problem, there are two other people here."**_

_"Damn it!"_

_**"Naruto one of them is Kakuzu of Takigakure, he fought the Shodai, Naruto... Your way out matched here, please don't come, Yugito's begging you now."**_

_"No!_

_**"Naruto, don't do this the mission, it's already gone down the drain..."**_

_"I... Will... Not let you, or her die!"_

Naruto looked towards the Kyuubi's cage two red sinister eyes sparkled to life, and he sneered. _**"Well Namikaze... Ready to kill?" **_Matabi watched as Naruto turned to Kyuubi, and nodded. _"I have no choice... If I give you two tails, and allow you pump out enough for three... Can you get me, and my team there...?" _Naruto asked, the Kyuubi chuckled darkly, _**"Yes... Just let it all flow around you, the vines that are creeping towards you... Let them ensnare your soul, so red thorns can pump my poison..." **_Naruto's eyes took on the Rinnegan again, and felt the first point of the Kyuubi's chakra thorn enter his body, causing him to scream out in pain.

_**Outside Naruto's mind, 4:15pm (if you haven't guess time moves faster outside the mind)**_

Red chakra began to bubble out Naruto, causing everyone to back away from him. He began to rapidly form hand seals, and then slammed his fist onto the ground. A large seal mark appeared, and there a giant toad appeared, along one other. The other was blue, and he carried two large swords on it's back. The toad he was own was none other than old ally Gamabunta, and he looked to see a two tailed Naruto standing on his head, while the other stood on the blue toads head. Suna, and the group were shocked.

**"Naruto-boy, why are we here? I see no giant beast of burden out to fight this time..."**

"Gamabunta-sama, I need your help, a friend's life lays in the balance, in this valley no futher then twenty miles where I am now facing is a woman known as Yugito Ni, she is like my Ka-san Gamabunta so please... No fighting me, no asking why! Just get to her!" Naruto yelled out, and then Suna shouted, "No Naruto, not everyone is here, this mission, and Yugito's odds of living will be cut in half!" Naruto snapped his head around, "Matabi is half way extracted, if we don't get there now! Then in a hour, or two it'll be too late, I want let Nanko, the fucking orange haired man, or any other fucking piece of shit! Hurt! My! Family! Sunarashi get ready, Temari your with me, Kankuro find Bee, and get him here now!" Naruto ordered, everyone went silent as they saw the boy's cold hearted red eyes locked in to each, and everyone's eyes. Naruto was breathing heavily, and felt a ring in his ears.

_**"Get angry!"**_

_"What would you do?"_

_"Everything, to protect them."_

"GO!" Naruto shouted, and the toads jumped while Kankuro landed in on the ground below them watching the toads fly high into the sky within each leap, he felt the rumble getting closer now, and smirked... Naruto was a official badass in his book. If he pulled this off, he would bow to his feet, this move was a ballsy. Chiyo woke up, and looked at him, "What's going on?" Naruto snapped his head to her, "were going in, wake up!" Naruto shouted. They all felt another jump from the large

Naruto himself stared hard into the valley, within thirty minutes they could be there, at the pace they were going, he knew it would be obvious they were coming, and Naruto deepened his scowl. "I... Am... Going... To kill them all!" He said with rage, and Gamabunta looked onto of his head, to the now crying Naruto. As they got closer he felt like he could feel Yugito's pain, his ka-san's pain! It was horrible she must be screaming, she must be cursing them, she must hold on!

Naruto felt the Kyuubi cloak release itself, but his red eyes remained, and he felt his anger boiling point break, and crack. "Sunarashi gather as much chakra as possible, once I feel we are right above the location I am going to ask the Blue toad over their to cut the top off, it's bound to be hollow where ever they are hiding!" Naruto shouted, and they all nodded. If they could catch them off guard then they would win the first advantage. Naruto red eyes begin to bleed a little, and he saw chakra signatures flaring up in the horizon, it was now, or never. The battle was about to begin.

_**Inside the base, twenty miles away from Naruto's location, 4:30**_

"AHHEEEEHHHH!" Yugito screamed as she fought against the binding around her body, Matabi was being drawn out of her fast, but rough. They had no time to waste, the plan for them was simple, they knew Naruto would come, and that they knew thanks to Zetsu, he was bringing friends. Lots of friends, pathetic Kyuubi thought they could trump their leader, no where close... They was never close, Pain knew all, and all who hid themselves away were found by him. Right now his right hand man Nanko sat lotus position inside the cave watching the purple, blue chakra of the Nibi flow out of Yugito. Yugito was in intense pain, trying thrash out of her binds, her seal creeping across her entire body, the Orange man, not Nanko watched over at her. That's when he quirked his brows, and though he was a hologram at the moment he could feel the anger, and the hate near him, it was not from Yugito.

"He comes... Nanko, Hidan, Kakuzu... Get ready to bring in the Kyuubi, and possibly the Hachibi... Kill the rest."

"Yes lord Pain!"

"What ever, at least I get to have some fucking blood!"

"Hidan, he's near... I can feel the earth move outside the compound almost as if... Giants were jumping towards us."

Yugito took that moment to let a teer slip out her eye, and she began to push with all her demon charka as much as possible, her bindings began to slightly tear, but it was too much, and she just fell back into a screaming fit of pain, and Pain looked at her.

"Be silent Nibi, you shall feel no pain soon..."

"Fuck! YOU!"

"My master, may I?"

"You may..."

Nanko walked over too her, and brought his hand up, and slapped her hard across the face, leaving a bloody cut where he had grown claws, and the man looked into her eyes, and smiled deviously. "I can sense him... His chakra signature is just a few miles away, we baited the trap perfectly, I know Matabi has sent him a message, I can sense chakra fluxing Yugito, so I guess he knows about Hidan, and Kakuzu... Oh well, won't help him in the end, and if you live... Who knows I may torture him... By making watch me have my way with his precious, Yugito-chan, mehahahahaha..."

Yugito spat blood in his face, and he curled up his fist, and brought down on her. Her nose splattered across her face, and then he heard a growl from the chakra, and realized the Nibi was almost out. He looked towards his leader, and smiled. "Thought it would take longer than this?" Pain looked at him, and smirked. "I guess the weaker the Bijuu... The less it takes" Matabi suddenly came out of the seal thrashing, and cursing at them. Yugito let out a wail of pain, but of sadness. She watched Nibi fly into the mouth of a giant statue, and the main leader of the group lowered his hand, sinking it back into the ground. He smiled as he watched last of the Nibi's chakra flow into the mouth. Yugito laid there, she felt naked, and lost.

"Oh poor Yugito, your demon's gone, maybe now you can move onto Nirvana..." Nanko said in her ear, almost seductively. He even rubbed her cheek, making the blood she recently coughed up smear across her face, Hidan smiled at Nanko, "you'll make a fine Jashinist ya know." Nanko just smiled, and then brought out his crimson blade, and looked at it, it was crackling with red energy.

"He is near... Can you feel it?"

"Yes... The boy has grown stronger, but not much since we last encountered him, though Sasori, and Deidara dying at his hands was a shock." Pain admitted, and then Yugito spoke up, she was whimpering...

"G-gi-give her back... Back to... To... Me..." She begged, and Nanko turned around, and smiled at her, he brought his fist back up, and punched her again. "Shut it, cat slut!" He shouted, and brought his hand back up, and slammed it into her stomach, causing her to cough up blood. The blood from her body stained the small stone tablet she had been bound too. Her blood making her hair look yellow with streaks of red. She was coughed up more blood, and Hidan went over to her, and smiled. However, what Nanko did next shocked even the Jashinist, he brought Yugito's mouth up, and smirked before claiming her mouth, using his tongue to fish the blood out. Then he pulled away, with Yugito crying, and swirled the blood around his mouth, and then spat onto her face. "Your nothing, nothing but a whore... Too bad Naruto-teme will watch you die the way I have planned, but then again I could just break you further." Yugito began to speak again... And this she had a dark smile... "You... All... Of you... Will regret doing this... I'll fucking kill... You!" She screamed the last bit, raising up, and biting into Nanko's neck, he tried to pull away, but she held firm. Hidan whistled, and spoke up. "Damn she's feisty!" Kakuzu only nodded, and Nanko yelled in pain, and started punching her head, trying to get her off, but she just sunk teeth in further.

"You fucking bitch! I will fucking kill you! Let go goddamn it!" He yelled punching her head, over, and over again. However, she pulled her head back, and a tearing noise could be heard, and a chunk of Nanko's neck came out. Making him back away trying to keep the blood from pouring out, Yugito spat the piece of his neck, and then spoke again... This time crying, "Yo...you will... Nev...never... Hur...hurt... My Souchi... Ne...never... Yo...you bastards... " Nanko enraged picked up his crimson blade that he dropped in Yugito's attack, and began to feed some of the Kyuubi's charka into his network, healing his wound, but barely holding it together.

He brought his entire sword out, and slowly began to stumble towards Yugito, she counted his steps, counted her seconds to live. He brought the sword up...

_"Naruto... I want to be your Ka-san, but your too old to be adopted... I tired."_

_"I don't need a piece of paper Ka-san... There are things thicker than law, and our mother, and son like relationship is one..."_

_"I know... I wish I could call you Naruto Ni, hahahaha... Oh well..."_

_"Ka-san, don't cry over it, look at me... I am happy to have been here with you... Even though I leave now back to Konohagakure, I'll always be your souchi."_

_"I know... That's why I am proud to have known you as the boy... For a while longer."_

_Then he smiled... The brightest smile she ever seen._

_"I love you Ka-san, that's true as I am standing her now..."_

_"I love you too my souchi..."_

Yugito, gave a small smile, the loving one she gave Naruto the day he said he wanted to be her son, but found her was too old... After what he said. She looked up in the ceiling, and swore she could see Nirvana, her long dead mother there as well, smiling at her. However, right there by her was a blonde hair man, and red haired woman. Giving her a thumbs up, she recognized one as Minato Namikaze, and then she noticed his blue eyes... He was Naruto's father.

"Naruto..." She said as she watched the sword reached the pinnacle of it's height.

_"What?!"_

_"You heard me, you better bring a nice girl home, back to me! I want shit tons of Kittens to spoil!"_

_"But... But, I can't do that yet!"_

_"Oh relax, I know that silly, I mean when you found a nice girl, and waited until your were old enough... But... Give... Me... Grand kittens... To spoil rotten." _

_"Ok, I am sure I can settle down with a girl if I meet one... I mean not like you want a horrid number."_

_"I want fifty!"_

_"BLAAAHHH, what the hell?! Do I look like a baby making machine here!"_

_"Well... Lets see, killer hair, killer eyes, a gorgeous smile, you are by far too damn good looking to NOT to have family. Besides, also bring back ramen with you, because of you I gained like ten pounds!" _

_"Oh no no no, I am not doing that unless you lower the number down... A lot."_

_"Never! I want to bring a army up, and make you work with those shadow clones!"_

_"Oh come on, but I just turned sixteen!"_

_"No buts, you will make grand-kittens, and you will do so for me to spoil..."_

_"Now I know why women always get what they want... You all are the negotiators of this world..."_

_"Damn right!"_

_"Kami... You better help me..."_

"Any last words bitch?!" Nanko yelled, and Yugito just laid there with a smile, and started to remember another person, Sunarashi. Her rival, and best friend in Sunagakure. He was going to come here, and rescue her, too bad... She actually wanted to tell how she felt after their last fight, but he passed out on her. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

_"Yugito-chan! Come on, no Bijuu allowed!"_

_**"What, afraid of little o'l me?" **_

_"Yes!"_

_"Well then, bring it on, __**Blue fireball!"**_

_**"Massive flare blast!"**_

_"I won't loose too you again!"_

_"Neither will I Yugito chan!"_

_"Kyyaaaahhh!"_

_"YAAAHHH!"_

_"Sunarashi!"_

_"Yugito!"_

_"I lo- crap..."_

_"Ahhh!"_

_*smash*_

_"Well... I guess he can't hear me, but... Maybe..." _

_She leans down, and kisses him on the cheek._

_"I won this won, were nine, and nine... Next one decides who wins for good... Suna-kun..."_

Now that she realized it, Naruto, and Sunarashi shared so many qualities. Their personality, almost alike, but Naruto was more brash... He was sweet, and so was Naruto. Looking back on it, she should've told him... Maybe now, her last moment... She could leave it linger inside the air for his ears to pick up...

"Yeah I got a few... None of them for you... Fucker..." She blurted out, coughing up blood. Nanko smiled, and waited for her peace to be said, she was worthy opponent, and in the end, he'll grant this reprieve.

"Naruto... If somehow, and in someway you hear this... I will always love like a mother... Stop... Stop them... And... And...protect" She closed her eyes, and began to sob the words out, her time to die was now... "Protect... Suna-kun... I...love...you... Bo-acckkk!" She never got to finish the last word... The sword plunge into her chest, and killed her... She bled out watching the roof of the hollow mountain they were in come to pieces, and there... Naruto, and Suna stood on a large toad.

Her eyes rolled to back of her head... "both..." left her now freezing lips... Her blood poured out over the stone, and there... And then... Naruto let out a cry of agony, his Ka-san laid dead on a stone slab... And Yugito's friend, and possible lover if she had lived... Sunarashi enraged began to form twelve balls of fire at his back. Chiyo came flying over head, and whispered the word "no..."

"YOU BASTARDS!"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

Naruto, and Suna jumped down, but Naruto began to slowly loose grip on reality, he watched Yugito's eyes close, and he snapped. That's when the red chakra, followed by Naruto's skin peeling away began to flood the air.

_**Cliff hanger, cry... Just cry...**_

_**Special announcement... **_

I... Cried... Very much writing that last part... I am trying to connect, and show you all this woman's last moments on this planet... The last thing she thought of was her love interest, and son like friend. She died warning them not too come, yet they did so anyway... That's the Irony... A tragic, and sadist Irony... Now why did I end it in a cliffhanger... Because if I wrote any more, I would've cried harder than I am now.

I hope you had a fun time reading this chapter, and maybe this is a hit or miss chapter. Maybe this is my worst chapter, maybe it's my best chapter... I loyal review of mine, eniox27had a PM talk about the state of Naruto's psyche, and I further talk to a person known as _**dbtiger63 **_whom I found to have been a very good insight on his review, and I talked to him, or her... Sorry didn't read the profile... I like what he brought up, and I explained a little bit of things to him... And the last thing we talked about was the pain required for Rinnegan...

Naruto's lost the only real family member he had left

Lost his will to keep going, unless it's to save someone

Lost his trust (sort of) with Gaara for lying.

Lost his childhood innocence at age five.

He may have even been partly responsible for his godfather's death

Now... He's lost his mother figure...

The pain listed above was of this list

Loneliness (Jiraiya gone)

Haplessness (Feeling as if he has no meaning)

Lack of trust... (Lied to Gaara about his first kill...)

Innocence lost (killed at age five...)

Guilt (Kyuubi keeps showing him Jiraiya's death)

Failure (The loss of Yugito Ni.)

Now tell me something... I want you all to have your say... Has it been enough?

I wanted to write a good drama into this... And I am asking now, because I want to connect to you all who read this... Did I do it, did I make you feel the pain, the loss, the loneliness, the love, the willing sacrafice?

I am Blazeraptor54 signing off, see you all Friday, or Thursday with the conclusion with Nibi arc.


	11. Winds IX Nibi III (Book one finale)

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book one: Winds IX / Nibi III**_

_\Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. ~ Aristotle_

_**Amegakure, hidden Akatsuki base, 4:30pm**_

They've done it, they've done it. Taking the only thing Naruto cared about left in this world, one swift stab to her chest, it was done, by Nanko no less. He rushed in, trying to get to her body. He could feel the Kyuubi taking hold of him, slowly, painfully his skin began to peel off, and was replaced with red, and black chakra swirling around in massive flow. Naruto skin above his eyes started to give way as well, and Nanko who got in front of his path was brushed aside into the mountain's inner walls. Naruto reached onto the body of Yugito Ni, his teers were not water, but blood... He was crying blood. The skin of his body ripping, the Kyuubi manically laughing, and here his Ka-san's body in his arms. Time seems to stop, the Ame ninja that were charging against his friends as they came in, and Nanko about to run Naruto through with his blade after he was sent into the mountain side, and came back charging. Hidan, and Kakuzu getting ready to tag team Sunarashi.

Naruto's hands cupped Yugito's head, he raised his other palm to her neck, no pulse... She was very well gone, he had failed. FAILED! Naruto exploded he turned around, and grabbed a enemies neck, his irises gone from his eyes, just red, pure blood lust, he wanted them dead, Naruto crushed the man's neck, and too top off his blood lust, he bit into the man's neck with his long canines, ripping out a piece of man's neck, he'll never recover from half his neck being chewed off by Naruto, who's face now was in a demon like snarl, and his growl deepening. Everyone stopped, and felt the killing intent in the air, even Nanko looked on horror as Naruto turned around, and swallowed the piece of neck he bit of the man.

_**"KILL!"**_

The voice echoed in his head, Naruto looked at Naruto, and spat blood from the man's neck he had just swallowed right near the man's feet. Naruto slowly wobbled towards Nanko, what was three tails of chakra, now became four, he was gone, this wasn't Naruto no more, it was a empty shell, this empty shell was blood lusting, and cruel. No one from Amegakure was going to walk out of here today, he looked more at Nanko, and realized that he looked like the Orange haired man. Naruto lost control, and charged. Memories of Jiraiya sailed into his mind, and Yugito dying a horrible death, something she didn't deserve... Nanko realized why Naruto was charging, and got ready to use his master's watered down version attack.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto roared as he charged, four tails sailing behind him at the orange haired man, he dodged out of the way, and blasts Naruto into the side of the room, and slowly walks up to the Blonde Jinchuriki, and grabs his throat bringing him eye level. "I am Kami, you are but, a beast. Nibi learned her place..."

"Let... Me... Go..."

"Know Pain, bastard..."

"I said, **let me... Go**!"

" ! "

Naruto crashes his fist into the Orange haired man's face sending him to the other side of the room. Naruto removed himself from the wall, and shook his head, more, and more skin peeling off of him, he formed a ball of chakra in his hands, but it expanded outwards. Naruto's _**Rasangan**_ turned black from the negative chakra being so dense. Naruto charged forward again, he held the ball in his right hand, it screeched into the air as he sailed towards Nanko, who in Naruto's mind was the Orange haired, it was Nanko that day it had to be! But, little did Naruto even know, he was way wrong in the assumption, and in the end even if he did kill Nanko, it wouldn't matter, but in Naruto's mind... He had to die, he took the one thing Naruto truly loved in this world left.

He was about to get him when I massive rain of needles slammed into Naruto from Amegakure ninja defending Nanko, who just sneered. Naruto looked like a pin cushion. He laid slumped on the wall he was sent into by the force of the consecutive needle strikes. However, Nanko smiled faded, and he went wide eyed. Naruto's face had begun to change, his skin on his mouth had broken away revealing sharp jaws, with a white, just pure white inside. His teeth were the same black chakra as his skin, and then Nanko looked towards his ears, they had grown longer, and more like a fox's. Sunarashi looked to see Naruto beginning to go through this horrible transformation, and called out to him.

"Naruto stop! Yugito wouldn't want you loose yourself!" He shouted, Naruto just ignored it, and slowly stood back up, almost like a puppet, the needles melted from the chakra now covering most of his body, and his skin began to form a black like cloud around him. Nanko cursed, but was forced to dodge a mask like ghost coming from Kakuzu, and a swipe of Hidan's scythe. "Damn it hold still you bastard!" Hidan shouted, and Suna sent a fire ball at him, which Hidan barely dodged. "However, Suna moved the eleven remaining into a defensive formation, he could not risk using his most powerful attack here, it would kill everyone, even Naruto. He was in position he did not like to be in, but then a massive air blast hit the cave causing the toads above them to disperse, and the cave top to open wider. Nanko, Chiyo, Suna, Temari all held their chakra to the ground, and a black wave of chakra rushed over them. Naruto stood there the only thing left was his Azure eyes, but Suna looked closely, and then saw them get rings in them. Nine in total of each. That's when Naruto roared out, and the cloak around him began to finish. However, he looked towards Yugito's body, everything went red then. A black sphere slowly formed around Naruto, and everyone became on edge, this was new, it felt malevolent... Very malevolent.

_**Inside Naruto's mind, ?**_

_"I've failed... I was too late..." _Naruto said as he laid on the forest ground, blood seeping out of the cuts on his body. He slammed his fists into the ground, _"Will someone please kill me, take this pain away!" _He roared, he sobbed on the ground curled into a ball. He never notice the vines creeping back towards, slowly growing under him. Naruto eyes became red, but the nine rings came into fruition, and there off into the distance he saw Yugito, but the image was horrible, her beaten face, her stabbed chest, the fucking sword wielder Nanko! Naruto slowly got up, his arms hanging down, but his teers turned from watery to blood, and he noticed a puddle of water, and walked over to it. There a devious version of himself was smiling, reaching his hand out for Naruto, which he took.

_**"Our Hatred... My brother will be our power, let us slaughter them all... Leave none alive. We're god's, we'll kill them all, pathetic mortals..." **_Naruto looked into his eyes, and saw that this version of himself had black screllia, and his irises red, with slitted pupils. His hair was black with red tips, and it looked to trip as if it was blood. _"P-p-please... H-h-help m-m-me..." _Naruto weakly stated, and the darker version of himself brought his hands out as if he was to hug Naruto. That's when the world inside the seal went black, with the sewer waters returning, and their behind the dark version of Naruto the cage of Kyuubi. Then the voices started...

_"Monster..."_

_"Demon"_

_"Useless, weakling die..."_

_"You are nothing but a means to an end of my power..."_

Naruto eyes widen at the last one, and looked behind him to see Sasuke holding up his body, a chidori rammed through his chest, Naruto reached out to him, but saw him fading away. Naruto began to sob, and fall to his knees.

_"You have no reason to live..."_

_"You took my child away..."_

_"You are a tool, nothing more..."_

_"You Baka!"_

_"How..." _Naruto muttered, and he felt the chakra swirl around him more, and then he was immersed in the sewer water, but he was not drowning, he was flowing inside the fake flow into the Kyuubi's cage.

_**Back in the real world, Near the valley, Killer Bee, 4:34**_

_**"Bee do you feel that, a battle has started..."**_

_"Damn it... We're too late to the party.."_

_**"BEE!"**_

_'"What...?"_

_**"Nibi... She's gone... Yugito... I..."**_

_"No... "_

_**"She's dead... I felt her chakra go... But, that's not the worst part..."**_

Bee stopped, or should I say Hachibi stopped, the women on his back looked to see the beast sort of let out a small teer out. "Bee-san, what's wrong?!" Samui yelled, and the Hachibi looked at her. _**"Yugito... She's gone..." **_It said, and their eyes widen, Yugito was dead, oh no, no no no, this was not good, then the next question popped in their minds almost immediately. "Where's Naruto, at this range you shou-Arrrcchhh!" She yelled as a burst of wind exploded out of a nearby mountain, no more than thirty, maybe forty miles away. The Hachibi looked to see massive column of black energy fly high into the sky, and lowered it's head.

_**"He saw her die... Their signatures were too close for him not to have seen her..."**_

_"No No No No, that's means... The black energy..."_

_**"Kyuubi may just make a home coming..."**_

_"We need to hurry!"_

_**"Hai!"**_

"Bee! What the hell is that?! It's so powerful!" Karui yelled out, and then much to their horror, the black energy wave reached towards them, making the trees loose their leaves around them. This chakra was deadly, dark... Malicious... Truly dark. The forest around them became sort of barren. The grass shriveled, and the tree's leafs began to fall, it look as if something of a demon itself was ravishing mother nature.

That's when they saw the skyward beam of darkness end, and trail off. The clouds now unleashing lightning in the sky as it began to ran. Killer Bee let loose of the Hachibi, and returned to human form. He looked as the lightning danced in the skies, it was red... Crimson like blood.

_**"Bee... Kurama was powerful... But... But this... This almost mimics the Juubi..."**_

_"You mean that damn fox gained more power, how?!"_

_**"I don't know... Bu... But... I don't think we'll make it in time to save Naruto, so prepare... You may have to put him down... Permanently..."**_

Killer Bee, slowly let his hands slump to his side, and looked towards his two allies. "Naruto... Is gone..." He said, and they all gasped, the Kyuubi was coming back.

_**Back in Naruto's mind, ?**_

_**"Come to me Naruto... Let my touch heal your broken soul, and let my darkness take hold. This world is dead... This world Rikudo senin created failed, come under me my child. Let my black heart heal your wounds, let my dark words make you swoon. Under me so soon, our power come to consume. Let us be whole, let us be one... Our darkness..." **_Naruto slipped into the cage, and the Kyuubi brought his hands around Naruto, and smiled deviously.

_"Demon!"_

_"Oh my Kami, he's eating his throat!"_

_"What have we done!?"_

_"Naruto... Go die..."_

He looked outside the opening of the Kyuubi's hands, and saw Sakura crying over in the corner of the room. Naruto's failure to bring back Sasuke had wounded Sakura deeply, and she was weeping. Naruto reached out to her, but then she punched a still injured Naruto laying on the bed, _"You Baka, how could you break your promise!" _Naruto's eyes widen, and he felt the will leave him.

_"M-My promise... " _Naruto muttered he felt the world go black around him, nothing matter anymore. Nothing else he cared for was alive. Yugito... Jiji, Jiraiya-Jiji, Haku, everyone he'd try to protect would always end up hurt... Or killed, because of him... He was trash... Naruto felt the grip of the Kyuubi close around him.

_"We'll come running home..."_

_"I failed you..."_

_"I would do anything to protect them."_

_"Naruto, I love you Souchi"_

_"Ka-san, I will make you proud don't worry..."_

_"Please Naruto don't come for me!"_

_"Please tell her to hang on!"_

_"You will have a choice Uzumaki Naruto, follow your heart..."_

_"I will Jiraiya sensei!"_

_"All of them..." _Naruto gripped his fist as the Kyuubi's fists closed around him, his world becoming ungodly black. Naruto's eyes glowed a pale red, his eyes had no life in them left, he felt his energy being drained into the Kyuubi, and it would not matter if he did not want this now. He had made his choice, and now he was going to live with it, or in this case die by it. Naruto slowly let out a deep breath, and the Kyuubi's grip tightened fully around his body. Light shown through it's pause as it's own eyes took on a ripple pattern of it's own. It laughed manically as he felt the power surge from himself into Naruto.

_**"All heroes must die, but in the end you were no hero Namikaze, just another... Simple... Mindless... Tool, Rikudo Sama you have failed to chose a true successor once again."**_

_"Ka-san... Please... Forgive, I'll be there soon... I... Promise..." _With that Naruto gave into the power, and began to transform. His body shifting to look more demon like, and his eyes just becoming white holes. His hand's becoming red chakra claws, and his body becoming nothing but flowing red chakra.

_"Naruto!"_

_"RIGHT! I'll bring him back, I promise!"_

_"You better, baka!"_

Naruto feels pain coming from his entire body as his skin melts off, and the lighten darkens.

_"Ka-san... Thank you... No ones ever done the things you did for me.."_

_"I'd do it any day Souchi, now come on, your Ka-san gotta get going on a mission."_

_"Ok... Yugito... I wish I could've been called Naruto Ni..."_

_"You still can ya know, after all you bare my head band."_

Naruto had teers coming out of his white eyes. Then he just gave in, and Kurama the Kyuubi laughed manically at the downfall of his jailer. _"Let me... __**Kill the all" **_

_**Outside Naruto's mindscape, 4:39 **_

"_**RAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" **_Naruto roared demonically, as that black sphere around him exploded off his now demonic looking body, everyone was wide even the hologram of the leader. "No... Naruto..." Temari said, and was forced to dodge a barrage of needles. The Ame ninja resumed attacking, however they failed to notice a large chakra hand coming right at them. When the chakra hand connect, it burned their flesh off, making it fall to the ground. The men themselves all died, or laid there screaming in pain. All the holographic figures in the room vanished. Naruto roared in victory, and then took notice of Nanko. He charged, as he charged towards Nanko, who barely had time to erect a weak field, before he, and Naruto smashed through the side of the mountain, and out to the forest on the other side. Kakuzu looked ready to follow, but was stopped by Sunarashi, who took out seven more of the Ame ninja.

"Well well, a _**scorch **_user, it's been a long time I've seen a Honoo... A good thirteen years..." Kakuzu said, and Suna sneered, and looked him dead in the eyes. His eye color turned orange, and he clapped his hands together. "Yeah, trust me... I'll be the last one you ever see, you bastard!" Suna shouted as flames formed around him. _**"Seal release: Desert flame seal!" **_Sunarashi shouted, as red seal marking appeared across his body, and caused a a shield of flame to dance around him. Kakuzu just smiled, he would be a good heart to take... Just like that one woman from the same country. Kakuzu, motioned his hands, and five of the ghost masked figures appeared. "Let this mountain be a grave for your heartless body..." Kakuzu said, and Suna stood up, he now had twelve new orbs of fire circling his body. "Bring it on, I'll kill you for Yugito-chan!" Suna raged as he shot forward to meet the masked ghosts head on. Temari fell to her knees seeing the mass amount of gore in the room right now, Chiyo looked downtrodden... The Namikaze who saved her pain, but could not stop his her debt was voided for all the wrong reasons.

That's when Sunarashi felt a chakra source flare up, and land right in front of him. Causing Kakuzu to go wide eye, and look at the man. "Well, well... This just got intresting."

_**With Naruto, and Nanko, a few moments before, inside of the Ame valley forest.**_

Naruto held his grip fast around the barrier pushing Nanko back fast. Naruto then threw his hands off, and watched Nanko soar into a few trees, before stopping. He shook his, and looked at Naruto, and had a crazed smile as he brought his crimson sword up. It had red blood on it, but was surprised too see it close back. When he got attacked by Naruto, he was sure that sending the Katana through him was a fatal blow, however, Nanko did now take note. _"His skin is like elastic, or chakra, it can flow around my blade... Oh well, I can just take that chakra, and use it against him._" Nanko smiled as he brought his blade above his head, he launched a wave of red chakra, which sliced through one of Naruto's chakra arms, but it reformed immediately, causing Nanko to shudder in fear, but charged, red chakra flowing around his sword.

"Die demon brat!" He yelled out as the Katana sliced into Naruto's chest, but the now possessed Jinchuriki just stood there, and Grabbed Nanko's hand, making it burn. He dragged Nanko's face closer to his, and Nanko looked inside the white eyes of Naruto Namikaze, he saw nothing... Then he realized what this meant. He had taken the last thing bounding him to this plane of existence, and now he was going to have his head in return. Naruto focus chakra into his cloned Rinnegan eyes that had only two sets rings, and blasted Naruto back across the forest, further away from the battle of friends. Nanko put the sword over his hand, and watched wound heal. _"Rikudo Senin... This sword you wielded was indeed worthy of it's name... It only took the blood of my allies to activate it..." _Nanko snickered, and smiled.

However he felt something amiss in the air, and began to walk towards Naruto. He could swear he felt the earth tremble a little bit, and felt, no saw the chakra of the woods head for Naruto. Then his eyes widen, he saw a massive flare up of chakra from Naruto's position. He ran towards Naruto, blade ready, but what he saw horrified him. Naruto's jaws cracking open to eat a large ball of solid black chakra. "This is not... Good." Nanko stated, and watched Naruto swallow it. Now the real challenge began, and the Jinchuriki possessed by Kyuubi was upping the game.

Nanko wasted No time, and began to form hand seals, and slammed his hands on the ground erecting a large purple barrier, He smirked, wondering how in the world Naruto could break this one... He should've just moved, because he just watched Naruto begin to swell up, he focused, and thought he saw steam coming out of his mouth, and that's when to his horror he realized that this was going down hill fast. He quickly pulled a layer barrier, and made four new layers to the barrier, and kept pouring chakra into it. Naruto swelled more like balloon, but then to Nanko's horror a small red ball came flying out of his mouth, it's speed shaped it into a oval.

Nanko held his ground, and the blast impacted, the entire forest behind the barrier was obliterated, trees were broken splinters, the mountain side a huge gaping hole, making it crumble down creating a large dust cloud. Naruto watched as this happened, and roared in a supposed victory, only to go wide eyed as he felt something enter his chest. He looked down to see Nanko holding the sword, beginning to absorb his demonic chakra. He pushed him off, and backed away holding the rapidly healing wound.

_**"Damn that human, what is that sword!" **_The Kyuubi roared out in the possessed Jinchuriki's mind. Then he noticed the crimson blade, and his eyes widen. Now he knew why he had absorbed his chakra a year prior to this fight, during their first, and hope lost final battle. Naruto was in his two tailed cloak when he got stabbed, but it seemed to have just been taken into the sword, this was all a year ago. Now he knew why, and began to hinge Naruto's jaws for him to speak through the boy.

**"You... Human..." **Nanko's eyes quirked, and sneered, looks like he had the Kyuubi's attention. "What is it Kyuubi no yoko, do you like what I just did to your host... He's in a lot of pain, after all I did kill his precious Ka-san in front of him..." The possessed Naruto formed a sneer, but quickly faulted as his face filled with pain. **"That Blade... Is... Is... That **_**Henkan**_?" Kyuubi asked through the boy he possessed, and Nanko merely brought the blade up, and smiled. "Well well, looks like I've been discovered... This blade... No this god... Was said to be forged by the God of war himself _**Susanoo, **_as a back up sword to the _**Totsuka**_, in legend the sage was granted this weapon to bring forth the fire, and the light. He would use it, and along with the _**Hikari no Hoshi**_ in his battle with the famed Juubi. When the time is too come I shall relingush my blade to the new god of Shinobi... Lord Pain."

**"You are... Foolish, that blade can never be handled without a true Rinnegan user... It will be your undoing..." **Nanko just scoffed the warning off, and smiled as he walked towards possessed Jinchuriki bringing the blade up. "It obeys me, I think the Rikudo Senin was weak, he let the world fall into Chaos, we the Akatsuki shall bathe it in blood to restore order." The Kyuubi made Naruto's body charge, only to have the sword rammed through, and start absorbing chakra again.

_**Back with Sunarashi, and the others.**_

"Gah!" Suna shouted as a blast of water hit him, he had cuts, and brusies all ove rhis body at the moment, however Kakuzu was not fairing much better, and so was Hidan. The Scorch user had held them at bay, and even took out the masks of Lightning, Fire, and Wind. Leaving only the earth mask, and water mask left. However, Kakuzu has been putting up a strong defence, and Hidan's strong offensive attacks had pushed Sunarashi on the edge.

He was breathing heavily as he slumped to one knee, and tried to form a hand seal, but found his body hard to move, the _**Desert flame seal **_was always a pain to handle, it used his chakra, and forced it to multiply, but in a cost the strain on his body was immensely increase. Killer Bee who had arrive was also having a hard time dealing with this guy, other one as well. He could not simply blast them away, their was still Chiyo, and Temari inside the base, and they would get killed if he entered full Bijuu mode, and Naruto loosing control has also pushed this mission way beyond FUBAR. However, Suna got one look of Yugito's body, and roared in rage. Flames began to dance around him, and clapped his hand's together. "Everyone out of the cave, take Yugito's body with you!" He yelled, twenty one spheres of fire forming around his body in a circle.

"You fool, what'cha doing?" Killer Bee asked, and Suna looked him dead in the eye as the _**Desert Flame seal **_Reappeared. "I am not letting them get away, I am going to kill them. Not because of justice, not because of the fact they take innocent life! The fact that they took the one person to ever make me feel whole in my entire life, besides my sister, and they WILL PAY! AAAAAARRRGHHHHH!" Sunarashi brought his arms to his side as flames danced around him, burning his own skin. That's when the flames turned from a red to a dark purple.

"What is that?" Kakuzu said, now his interest in Sunarashi's heart peaked. Sunarashi just gave a dark smile as the red orbs of fire turned purple. "I call it _**Murasaki-en **_it's like the Mangekyo Sharingan of my clan, it's powerful, almost like Amatarasu... However..." He raises his hand's up, and a single sphere flies inside the direction of his hand before exploding in purple flame, turning the cave wall it hit into steam. Kakuzu's eyes widen, and Hidan just laughed. Suna just stayed silent, and slowly walked forward to Yugito's body. His skin burning from his own flame, and Kakuzu took notice. _"So this is why its like the Mangekyo, it damages the body... He will not maintain it for long." _

"This motherfucker is just full of surprises, ne?" Hidan asked Kakuzu, who only nodded. That's when he threw up a lot thread from his mouth, and it began form around his body. The last two masks got on his shoulders, and he smiled through the threads. "You are the only one besides the Shodai Hokage, and the Shodai Sunagakure Daimyo to make me use this form. You will indeed die with the same honor as the Nibi..." Sunarashi bent over, and stroked the dead woman's cheek, and gave a chaste kiss on her lips something that should've happen during their last fight... But, it was already to late. He then turned to Kakuzu eyes that were Orange turned to dark purple. "I'll never forgive you..."

"Death is a common thing for Jinchuriki, some of them kill as young as four... What would you expect for their lifespan to be, Nibi here had a good life..."

"She has a name! She was not the Bijuu inside of her!"

" ! "

" ... "

"She was the most caring sweetest person I'd ever will have the chance at meeting, she became a mother to someone who had no family, she raised him, and gave him her headband. She became my friend, and saved me from my depression... She was Yugito NI, and I will not let you walk all over her name, and trash it!"

"Then come Honoo, show us what you can really do, with this... _**Murasaki-en!"**_

No sooner as if on command Suna shot forward, and Bee could tell this battle was going to be all out, and decided to go ahead, and head out of the cave where Temari, and Chiyo were holding back a number of Ame ninja.

Sunagakure got three orbs of purple flame in front of him, and launched them at the Akatsuki duo. Hidan eyes widen he could feel the heat, and they were no where close to him yet. "Kakuzu, I may be immortal, but for the love of Jashin!" Kakuzu nodded, and the earth masked opened it's mouth as he formed hand seals, and launched large thick earth spikes from it's mouth in order to counter the flames, and along with the water one releasing a large stream of water. Suna just smirked, and yelled out"My flames are that of Yugito's, and my own, they'll never be extinguished, prepare to die!" With that the three orbs of flame expanded, destroying the earth spikes with just two, and the other one, the last orb countered the water, and gave Suna time to avoid a stray earth spike by somersaulting to the side, but he held out one hand as two orbs fused together. Kakuzu growled in annoyance, and erected a wall of water as Suna launched his jutsu. _**"Murasaki Scorch release: Great flare bomb!" **_He shouted, and the Hidan became nervous as the two orbs that fused expanded, and countered every earth spike launched by Kakuzu, "Hidan move!" Kakuzu yelled, and managed to blow past Hidan by sending his arm into the wall of the cave, on the opposite side of the attacks, and retract himself with tread.

Hidan however, just began to laugh as his skin turned black, and dodged, but when he did he saw Suna wide open for an attack, and charged. Kakuzu shook his yelling, "Hidan you fool, don't!" Too late Suna turned his body on a swivel, and hit three of his orbs with his hands, causing them to dispel in a mist like substance, and launched it at Hidan. Who went right into it, and too him it smell like... Gas... Shit. Hidan yelled out for help, but it was too late when Suna launched three more orbs to his opposite sides, and expanded them around Hidan. The immortal was going to cook alive in the gas, and flame that Suna created. He had seven orbs around him left, but fell to his knee, and tried to catch his breath.

Kakuzu saw this, and looked to see the man's skin suffering a second degree burn around his legs. _"Hmm, the longer it used the hotter the flames become, I wonder how long he can hold, especially with that __**Desert flame seal **__activated, Hidan... You poor fool, you were always a fucktard..." _Kakuzu mused, and Suna stood back up. One foot placed in front of the other, as he brought his arms up. Two sets of three orbs formed larger orbs while one of the orbs stayed the same size, a spare.

"I am ending this... " He said silently as the two large orbs of fire fused together, Kakuzu's eyes widen, he would not be able to stop this attack. However, he smirked, and formed a earth spike. Sunarashi was getting ready for his true ultimate attack, _**"**_This is my final Jutsu... I don't plan on living... My sister will have a good life, I will be with Yugito inside the sun. This is my jutsu... _**Murasaki Scorch release: Yugito's requiem... **_I made this as a counter to her ultimate attack, for which time, and time again I lost too... However... I... I am sorry Naruto... I'll just take Yugito's hand in death..." Suna laminated, as the sphere grew larger. He closed his eyes as he brought it down, and sent it too Kakuzu.

_**Sunagakure, flashback, two years ago, great sand dune.**_

_"I will beat you!" Suna shouted, his long red hair singed a little bit. A yellow haired girl was standing breathing hard, and she smiled. "Not a chance...Suna... This is it..." Suna smirked, and purple flames appeared around him. Yugito's eyes widen, and she saw Suna skin begin to burn a little bit. Then she looked into his eyes, dark purple. "Suna... What is that?" She asked, and he smiled as sixteen orbs of purple flame appeared around him. "Something I unlocked during a fight for my life... I call it __**Murasaki-en **__I won't go into specifics on how I unlocked it... I only know very few people in my clan had ever been successful..." Yugito smiled, and gave him a thumbs up, and then activated her full Bijuu form. __**"Come at me Suna, everything you have!" **__Suna nodded, and formed a large fire ball out of two sets of three orbs. However, his purple flames disappeared, and fell to one knee. Yugito's eyes widen, and went back in human form._

_"Suna what's wrong?!" She asked, and Suna smirked as the orbs formed into one giant red ball, "I'm fine... I guess we'll just clash with old stuff, and see who comes out on top again." Yugito nodded, and flames formed on her hands, they were dark blue. She closed her eyes, and launched a torrent of flames at Sunarashi, and he smirked launched his giant fireball, they both clashed, with Suna's fire ball winning. As the fireball neared her, he focused, and decreased it's strength, and allowed her flames to overpower it. It was gentlemen like to let the lady win when they pushed themselves... He smiled as Yugito yelled out his name, before he yelled out her's, and got struck by her flames, knocking him out cold... He could hear Yugito start to something, but she stopped, thinking he was too far gone, and then he felt a warm pair lips on his right cheek. He gave a smile as he laid there... Succumbing all the way to unconsciousness._

_In his mind, he already knew he wanted to be with, who he wanted to marry... Yugito Ni... The words going in mind was "I love you too..." before it all went blank."_

_**End of flash back, outside the cave, 4:55, Killer bee**_

"Hey do you all feel that!" Samui yelled out, stabbing one of the Ame ninja with her blade, and looked to towards the cave behind him when Bee's eyes widen. "Move!" He yelled out, and everyone jumped away from the cave as it exploded in purple flames all around, even the water beneath near the cave turned to steam. Karui who was in the mist of taking down two ninja, looked at the cave. She gasped when she saw a purple pillar like barrier over Yugito's body, and saw that Suna had blasted the cave inside the mountain, and even the rest of the mountain itself to molten rock. He stood there over a crazed look Kakuzu, who just burnt to ashes. Sunarashi looked back at them, and they could see he had second to third degree burns across his body.

Chiyo looked at him, and saw Pakura, she let out a teer, and Temari shook her head. Kankuro who just happened to look saw his friend, and gasped. Suna then fell to his knees, his purple flames still lingering on his body, and he shut his eyes. However, in the silence everyone could him draw his last breath, only to have been broken for Kankuro screaming out Suna. Everyone stopped fighting... Even the Ame ninja, they all looked towards the destruction, and Bee jumped toward the body, feeling the skin near it's neck. He was gone, no pulse. That's when Killer Bee turned to Yugito's body, and saw that the barrier held strong. He wondered how it got there, and then saw what looked like Yugito's hair behind her right ear brushed as if with a gentle hand.

If logic said anything, he had given her a kiss, before placing the barrier around her body. Then much to Bee's on shock, the Barrier shattered into glass like chakra shards. Yugito's body, still laid there motionless. Chiyo cried, and fell to her knees, Suna was like a second son to her, and now he was also dead. The Ame ninja decided to cut their losses, and retreat. Leaving the rescue squad there, to mourn their losses of this fail mission. Bee grabbed both of their bodies, and laid them next to each other. Letting a teer fall out his eye, and through his glasses.

_**"Bee, I'm sorry... They've would've been perfect..."**_

_" ... "_

_**"Bee... Naruto still needs help, I can feel his chakra fading, it's like its being absorbed."**_

Bee laid the bodies down, and looked towards the group, and looked to where Naruto would be. He then began to walk over there, "Bee-san, where are you going?" She asked, and Bee shook his head, "I am going for Naruto... Please... Mourn..." He said, and then dashed into a black blur.

_**Back with Naruto, insie the valley mountain forest of Amegakure, 5:00pm**_

Naruto laid defeated on the ground, his chakra absorbed into the sword. His normal human body was now exposed, and Nanko laughed, he had been absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra, and once he was finished he threw the legendary sword away. He stared madden at his claws, and smiled. "Finally... Finally! I got him... Muhahahah... I got the demon. He's all mine, the chakra... The power. Thank you Naruto-teme, pleasure doing business with ya, but I wish I could've done my business with Yugito."

Naruto grunted in pain, the sword wound in his chest trying to heal, even the four tailed state. Something that once brought Jiraiya to the edge was not enough. He let a few teers roll down his eyes, he was truly trash. Then something pulsed within him, a power different from the Kyuubi's. He closed his eyes, and tried to draw on the power.

_**Inside his mind.**_

Naruto was wrapped in chakra tendrils, being absorbed into the Kyuubi who only laughed Maliciously until he felt something cut the chakra, and push Naruto outside the cage. _**"What!?" **_He yelled, and then he saw what looked to be an older version of Naruto, standing there. Holding the boy, who slowly opened eyes, and then they widen in shock.

_"Naruto... Are you ok... It's me... Your father"_

Naruto eyes watered up, and he latched onto the man, and sobbed. _**"Minato!" **_The fox sneered, and Minato looked back at him with a deathly glare, before snapping his fingers. The room around them turned white, with no Kyuubi. Naruto slowly stopped his sobs, and looked at the man. Who was trying to help back on his feet, Naruto was at a loss for words.

_"Naruto... My son, look at the young man you've become... I am proud of you..."_

_"How..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"How can you be proud of a failure..."_

_" ! "_

_"I've lost so many... Yugito... Jiraiya, Haku... Everyone I've ever tried to protect with every fiber of my being ,is dead..."_

_"Naruto... I saw everything..."_

_"What!? How..."_

_"through the seal, I am the remnant chakra of your father left... I was sealed in you to stop the Kyuubi from taking over, however... It's a one shot deal..."_

_"So... This... This... Will be the last time I see you?"_

_"Yes..."_

Naruto got this feet slowly, and hugged Minato, and cried into his shoulder. Minato eyes widen, but then he smiled. He brought his hands onto Naruto's hair, and stroked it gently, letting Naruto cry it out. _"Shh... It's going to be ok... I promise..." _He said, and Naruto looked up at him, Minato was giving him a fox like grin. Naruto then sent the fist into his stomach making him gasp, and he smirked from the pain. _"Yeah... Kind of deserved that..." _He said in-between flashes of pain, Naruto cried some more, and look at his father.

_"How can I not be a failure..."_

_"Because, I believe in, like Jiraiya sensei believed in you."_

_"Huh... ?"_

_"I believe that you will be the one to bring peace Naruto, you have to know that pain in order to stop it from happening ever again. By the way... Yugito of all people, she was nice rival back in my day..."_

_"You knew Ka-san...?"_

_"You call her your mother...?"_

_"She raised me for almost a year... Saved me when I got sick, even tried to adopt me... But... I was too old."_

_"What do you mean... Weren't the Inuzuka clan supposed to take you in, Tsume said that she would've before I died..."_

_"You just said you saw everything... You don't want to believe that I am a monster don't you?"_

_"Your not a monster Naruto... I am trying to wrap my head around things... I can't believe that no one took you in, and yes as we speak I am looking at your memories... I'm so sorry..."_

_"Your fine... It's not your fault, even if I wanted to live now, it's too late."_

_"No... No it's not Naruto, I want you to not give up..."_

_"I have nothing left to fight for..."_

_"Yes you do!""_

_"What...?"_

_"My, and your mothers dreams... They wanted to have peace in this world, Yugito always talked about that when she was younger... Naruto, they may be gone, but you have their dreams to protect..."_

_"I... I can't... I'll just fail..."_

_"No you won't Kami send my soul the hell if you do... You won't fail.. I believe in you."_

Minato began to fade away, and Naruto watched his father utter four words he wished he could've heard in his lifetime from a man that was his father. _"Naruto... I love you." _that's when he just collapsed to his knees, and sobbed.

_"What is true power?"_

Naruto looked too see the Rikudo senin looking at him dead in the eyes, and he was smiling. _"Why are you back... I failed you too, there is no way I can be you..." _Naruto said, and the Rikudo shook his head, and smiled brighter.

_"No... I never wanted you to be me Uzumaki-san, I want you to be you... True power is the love inside of us all. The dreams we hold dear... I have felt your pain before, and I am here to say this to you. Don't give up, for if you do everyone's dreams may die."_

_"But, I can't fight the man I am now, I am powerless, and the Kyuubi can't do anything... I don't know what kind of sword he has, but it's been taking my chakra..." _The sage frowned, and he shook his head.

_"I feel appalled someone would take my sword in arms of evil intent_

Naruto's eyes widen, and he looked at the sage, no wonder Kyuubi was loosing it was a holy item of the sage, and then Naruto looked at him. _"I need to win... I can't let my Ka-san's death go in vain!" _The sage smiled, and walked towards Naruto, and put his hand on his head.

_"It is time my successor... You've endured enough pain, I shall grant you the use of my eyes in the mortal realm. Go... And bring about peace. Keep their dreams in your heart as well... Also... Let go of your rage, and sadness for they are nothing, but poison for the soul."_

The Rikudo eyes closed, and chakra began to seep into Naruto, Naruto felt this chakra, and he brought his arms to his side. His eyes formed the Rinnegan, but then it turned off. However, in place of his Azure eyes was silver irises. The Rikudo placed more chakra into the boy causing his hair to turn white, and he smiled. Applying a seal to Kyuubi's cage once more. Naruto looked at him, and his mouth hanged agape.

_"My souchi is on time out until he can accept you, but you must talk to him, and be calm about it... Thee is no need for the violence. This also means you must only use your power now Uzumaki-san... I look forward to seeing what you can do while I sit in nirvana with my my wife, and children... Your parents as well. Remember Naruto, love is the strongest thing, and never let it be weakened by pitiful hatred. For look what it has done to my eye bearers the Uchiha, they hae fallen for grace, and so have the Senju... I want you Naruto, to bring back the peace I once saw after the Juubi... Now Go... And, also... Take back my sword."_

Everything around Naruto faded in a golden light, and he faded into it as well.

_**Back in the real world.**_

"Time to d-what?!" Nanko shouted as a golden chakra came around Naruto whose eyes snapped open to reveal two sets of silver irises. He slowly got up, and took in a deep breath, his chest wound gone, but leaving a scar. Naruto then looked towards Nanko, and pointed his hand outwards. His palm open, and Nanko laughed. "You are a fool you do not bare go-arrhh!" He shouted as he was thrown into the forest by a unknown force, Naruto slowly walked towards him, his yellow sun kissed hair turned white, however it also grew longer, and developed horn like objects on the front made of hair. Naruto looked dead into the eyes of Nanko. He then began to close his eyes, and point his hand at him again. "Wh-what are you!? Demon!" Nanko shouted as a chakra shroud surrounded him from the Kyuubi's absorbed chakra. Nanko roared in rage as his skin began to peel off, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

**"I'll use your own power against you, prepare to die!" **Naruto stood there as Nanko charged, and then Naruto's eyes developed the ripple pattern of the Rinnegan, and he sent a wave of energy out that blasted back Nanko. Naruto still had a stotic expression. In fact it was no expression, he was there for one thing, and one thing only. Justice... Justice for his Ka-san, and too get back his rightful blade.

Naruto slowly walked towards Nanko, and he still had a blank expression on his face. **"Die!" **The now demonized Nanko yelled out, charging Naruto with his claws, and Naruto cocked his fist back sending it right into Nanko's face. The five tails he had flailed behind him as he was sent into a tree causing it to break apart. Naruto then formed a clone, and held out his hand, the clone began to spin the _**Rasangan **_too life, making Naruto smirk, he held up the sphere of chakra, and closed his eyes. It turned golden, with a silver aura flowing off of it. His Rinnegan faded away, just going back to his new silver eyes. His horned hair just became his normal spiky hair, but a little bit long. Nanko roared, and charged again. However, Naruto duct under a claw swipe, and brought up his new jutsu. Sending it into the killer of his Ka-san. It shredded the Kyuubi's chakra away, making Nanko take the full brunt of the attack.

Nanko shouted in pain as the _**Rasangan's **_golden chakra covered him. Purifying his body of the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto still had a emotionless expression, however blood was coming out of his nose. Nanko eyes opened, and he brought his sword up. Naruto then closed his eyes, and turned away. Several blade came out of Nanko's body, behind him Killer Bee. He turned around, and saw with fear in his eyes as the blade retracted ffrom chakra tentacles Bee had created to hold the swords. Naruto then began to push more with the _**Rasangan **_making it bury into Nanko's chest, before he was sent in the air, with the ball of chakra still in his chest. As he reached a certain distance the chakra ball exploded inside of him, making him scatter about the battle field, Naruto still held his hand where he launched Nanko at, and blood rained from the skies down onto the two Jinchuriki. Bee looked at Naruto, and his eyes widen.

"N-Naruto, is that you." Naruto looked up at Bee his eyes open revealing a pair of silver eyes, and Bee stuttered looking at the boy, he had grown since his few months of leaving Kumogakure. Naruto eyes widen as he fell to his knees, he had just ran out of chakra from that last attack, he slowly closed his eyes. Bee was still shocked at what he just saw, but he slowly reached down, and gripped Naruto. He then put him on his back, and smiled. "Yugito would've been proud Naruto..." He said, and they began to walk back towards the area were the other's were. However, Naruto then said something that made Bee froze. "I... Love you Ka-san." He let a teer drop from his eye, and then looked towards Nanko's blade that had fallen out of his grip, using one hand to hold onto Naruto, he picked it up. Then they resumed they're journey back.

_**Back near the destroyed mountain, 5:20**_

Everyone heads were bowed as they saw Naruto, and Bee come back. Everyone looked too see Naruto passed out, but he looked so different. His hair was white, and he looked to have like a yellow highlight over his eyes. "What happened?" Temari asked, her sadness barely contained for her friends passing, Chiyo had a blank expression on her face, and walked over to their bodies, and sat on her knees besides them. She had teers to shed over Suna, and Yugito.

She began to form hand seals, and everyone looked at her, "Lady Chiyo, what are you doing?" Temari asked, and she looked at the young girl, and smiled. "repaying a debt my dear... Repaying a debt." She said with a small chuckle, and then brough her two palms over Sunarashi, and Yugito. "No way, you can't!" Kankuro shouted, and everyone looked confused, "she's using her own created jutsu, it's called _**One's Own Life Reincarnation. **_It'll kill her!" Kankuro shouted, and ran towards the old woman, but she scuffed him off, and smiled at him. "Kankuro... I've had a good life, and... These two deserve a life together, look at them. They even smile in death... This should've never happened to her, or him." Kankuro shook his head, "But you'll die..." He said, and Chiyo nodded, and smiled even more. "I know Kankuro, your my greatest student... However, let my life give them theirs... Bee-san, can I ask for some chakra?" She asked, and Bee nodded, slowly laying Naruto on the ground. He was fast asleep, passed out from the chakra strain.

Bee knelt besides the woman, placing his hand on her back, and she put both palms over the two bodies. She smiled, and Bee entered his version 2 state. Everyone gasped thinking he lost controlled, well everyone, but Samui, and Karui. "Calm down, he's in perfect control of his Bijuu, like Yugito was with Nibi." Samui explained, and they nodded, Chiyo closed her eyes.

_"Forgive me lord Kazekage, I wish you a happy life, please let these two be great in life, and protect them like you do our village, and you could've never had a better friend then Naruto... Goodbye..." _Chiyo prayed as a pale blue light surrounded the two bodies, she begins to close her eyes, and smiled. _**"One's own life Reincarnation jutsu." **_She said channeling her chakra into Suna, while Bee's went into Yugito's. She finished the jutsu, and slowly fell backwards, a teer leaving her eye. "Chiyo-sama..." Kankuro cried out in a sob, and knelt by her, and she smiled at him. "I am repaying many debts... Naruto's... Gaara's... Because of me the Bijuu inside Gaara made his life a hell... Now... I ... Can go... With peace in mind Kankuro... Protect... Them... For...me..." Chiyo said, and then she went limp, her eyes closed.

No sooner did they close everyone heard a gasping noise from Yugito, she raised up coughing. "Wh-what the hell!" She announced, and looked around to see everyone staring at her. She blinked for a moment, and then had a teer come in her eye. "Y-you all came... But... But... I swore that I was dead, I met Naruto's real parents, and everything... Wait... Where is he? Where is my souchi!" She cried out, and Suna raised up next, he coughed a little a bit, and looked worse for ware, but he was still alive... Somehow. He looked to Chiyo's body, and let a teer fall out of his eye, and then he looked to see a white haired boy laying on the ground next to Bee.

"Bee, where is Naruto?" Suna asked, and no sooner then he did Yugito looked at him. "Su-Suna?" She said, and he turned to see her, and gave a sad smile. "Sh-she gave her life... But... But why?" He asked, and Kankuro stood up. He put his arms on Yugito, and Suna. "Because... She wanted you two to live... And she's repaid her debt to Naruto... By the way, that white hair kid is Naruto right?" Kankuro asked, and Bee nodded. Yugito gasped, and scurried over to him.

She looked at him, and put her hand on his cheek. He was fast asleep, and began to snore. She cried over his chest, and Suna came up next to her. "Yugito... He'll be fine... That kid is tough. I never seen someone recover so fast, and push himself so hard." Suna said, and brought his arm around her shoulder, and patted Naruto's hair. It felt more like silk now, and he smiled. "Naruto... Thank you..." He said, and Yugito looked at him, then slapped him. Sunarashi just rubbed the slap mark, and smiled. "What was that for...?" He asked, a little hurt, and Yugito sobbed.

"You... All... Came for me... I told you to stay away!" She yelled, but Suna brought her into a hug which she returned full force. Everyone looked on as the sun started to set, Yugito still sobbing into Suna's chest, and Naruto still asleep. This was going to be interesting when they returned home, that's if all of them returned home.

Yugito backed off of Sunarashi, and allowed him to stand up, he then picked up Naruto. He smiled at the boy, "You are going have a lot to explain Naruto... For now rest..." He said, and Yugito looked at him, and leaned against them. The sun seemed to set the mood for this moment, and everyone else had teers in their eyes. This was a bittersweet victory. They won the battle, completed the mission to an extent... However lost Chiyo. How would Sunagakure take this loss? Would the puppet corps be without a maser? Kankuro looked at the dead elder, and smiled. "I promise to protect them Chiyo-sama, with my life." Everyone turned to him, he had a sad smile plastered on his face, and Temari went to comfort her brother. The mission was over, it was time to go home.

_**Meanwhile, deeper inside Amegakure, tower, 6:00pm**_

_"We've confirmed their deaths, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Nanko are all dead."_

"Understood, no matter... We got the Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, and Gobi. Itachi our next target is the Nanabi, so gear up with Kisame."

_"Alright more Bijuu chakra for my blade... Itachi-san lets go."_

"Lord Pain?"

The orange haired man tuned to see the blue haired woman, "We've extracted the memories from the dead body of Nanko... You... Might be disturbed..."

"How so?"

"The Kyuubi is using the Rinnegan..."

" !"

"He killed Nanko right after fully awakening it."

"Correction on that, send a message to Itachi, and all seventeen members. Kyuubi is now the primary target..."

"Yes my lord.."

She ran out of the dark room, and the Orange haired man smiled. _"Your time shall come Kyuubi god is in-escapable."_

_**End of Book one**_

_**Next time: Fire I**_

_**Please review**_


	12. Book two: Fire I

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book two: Fire I **_

_Just as a candle cannot burn without fire, men cannot live without a spiritual life._

_Buddha_

* * *

_**Inside Sunagakure hospital, three days later. 2:00pm**_

Yugito was sitting a in chair next to Naruto, he had been taking off a chakra infusion machine this morning. What ever happened to his body, this new chakra completely erased his old chakra. Where the old was blue, when the doctor extracted it, it almost seem so light to be on the lines of white, or golden chakra. Something not seen inside of Shinobi, or at least not a very long time. They also took into a account it could be a bloodline awakening, or some sort of ancient seal that was released inside his blood. They were stomped they would have to wait for the Blo-err White haired Jinchuriki to wake up.

Gaara who had just stepped in got the results back from the seal on Naruto's stomach, it said it was holding stronger then it ever meant to have been. As if someone had stepped in, and drew back the hatred, and rage from his body. Along with the dark chakra of the Kyuubi no yoko, and had saved Naruto's soul in the last second.

"Yugito-san, are you ok?" Gaara asked, and she nodded. However, in truth she was in depression not only did her Souchi save her, he almost died doing so, and Matabi was gone. She would wake up from the mini naps she would take inside the room feeling alone, however physically she never was. Sunarashi also stayed inside the room, hell his bed was right next to Naruto's. Though he had been revived he was still badly chakra exhausted, collapsing behind Naruto just mere minutes on the start of the return home trip.

However, the strangest of all things had been happening today, and Gaara found so oddly timed. Naruto's new chakra was reported to have settle inside his body today, and it actually rained, that's right it rained Sunagakure, not just over the village, in the entire country. It was like _**Kuraokami **_himself had blessed this day, his gift was rain upon Sunagakure. However, today would've been a celebration if today was not the funeral of Chiyo. Yugito, and Sunarashi who had been given life by her said they would go, but Naruto needed them there. Gaara, and Kankuro understood this, but Yugito had given her headband to place on her grave, while Sunarashi gave them his necklace that he had gotten from the now deceased elder when he was a child. Gaara looked over at them, Yugito was sitting by Naruto, with Suna out of his bed, once again about to get in trouble if the doctor came in too see him off the machine.

However, what made Naruto smile was the hands wrapped around him at the moment. Matsuri had come in to check on her brother, and saw him sitting over by Yugito. A hand wrapped around her while she stroked Naruto's white hair gently. Caressing his silk like hair with extreme care, "They look like a family Gaara..." She said in a whisper, and Gaara nodded. Suna looked to his sister, and smiled then too Gaara. Giving him a smile, but one that read "_if you hurt her, somethings coming off..." _

Gaara walked over to the white haired friend of his, and smiled. Who would've thought he could pull it off. An operation to save his Ka-san, and fellow Jinchuriki. However, Jinchuriki may not be the right word for her anymore. This also shook Yugito to the core, she still retained some of Matabi's abilities since she was with since birth, however what ever she had, they were significantly weaker then we she had the Bijuu. However, Sunarashi had been there since day one, comforting her. In fact one could say that they had become a couple, though they still needed to have a date.

Naruto also had people he knew in the village outside in the lobby since only four people were allowed in the room at any given time. Gaara, and Matsuri were currently in the room, anyone else would have to wait their turn to see the white haired hero. For now Naruto laid asleep, left to what ever dream he had going.

_**Inside Naruto's head.**_

Naruto sat in a white room meditating, making no sound. He looked at the Kyuubi's cage, and sighed. _"Kyuubi... You can come out of the darkness... I wish to talk to you." _Naruto spoke with authority, no response except for a growl. Naruto just sighed, and kept meditating, the _**Henkan **_sitting in his lap. Naruto had been focusing on the sword for a while now, and noticed a few things when he broke his concentration... Naruto looked to see what appeared to be seven pillars. Each with the Kanji for Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Darkness, and Light. The Kanji for wind was glowing very bright on the pillar, and one for Fire was glowing faintly. Naruto thought for a moment, and deduced that it had to have been where he had more wind training then fire training. Thus making wind his primary element. The great Kitsune laughed at this, and Naruto turned his head to the direction of the cage. The Kitsune looked at him, and laughed.

_**"Fool you would be wrong, those pillars represent the elements you have in affinity with. Wind is glowing because you have an adept mastery over it, fire because you just started it. When the pillar break is when you truly master them... However, mortal... I am still doubting your power... But, you do look like the Rikudo Senin in a way."**_

_"What do you mean by that, he had white hair, and silver eyes. I have Blue eyes, and I am blonde."_

_**"You sure about that?"**_

_"Yea!"_

Naruto formed a mirror in his mind, and looked in it he grew three different shades of white, and looked towards Kyuubi. _"What in the holy hell!?" _He yelled pointing a finger at Kyuubi, _"You did this didn't you!" _The Kyuubi just sneered, and walked back into the depths of it's cage. _**"It was not I who turned you, it was Rikudo when he gave you his chakra. I also got sealed tighter then a miser's bag now... So... I cannot not "influence you""**_

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi, and nodded, deciding to create a jutsu while in his mind. He held out his palm, and formed a shadow clone. The shadow clone began to put his hands over Naruto's palm, and funnel wind chakra into a now growing sphere, however what should've been a screeching noise turned to a power fluxing screech that deepened. Naruto looked at it, and so that his _**Rasangan **_was glowing golden with a white aura coming out over the ball. Naruto then imagined a wall inside the land scape, and slammed the jutsu into it. What happened next made him gasp at high powerful it was. The wall itself got blew apart just by the mere impact, but the ball itself latched onto flying pieces, and then exploding in a white making everything shred apart. Even Kyuubi quirked a brow at this. He sneered when Naruto fell to a knee, the chakra used was immense for this to work. _"Th-that was freakin awesome!" _Naruto shouted, and formed another this time using one hand, although he could tell it was significantly weaker then the three handed version.

He slammed it into another form wall, this time blowing a large hole in it. Naruto looked at the Kyuubi, _"What kind of chakra is this?" _he asked, he was using almost bloodline like chakra, and the Kyuubi sneered. _**"I don't really know, but... It's powerful." **_

_"Kyuubi, why is my chakra so different?"_

_**"Because, Rikudo wiped yours completely out, only giving you a small portion what he had for you to grow."**_

_"Really, this was small? I feel like... I feel like I can take on anything..."_

_**"Maybe save a few more people."**_

_" ! My friends, aahhhh! I am so fucking stupid. How's Suna... Hows... Ka-san?"_

_**"You shall see for yourself... Till next time Kit."**_

_"Wait what?!"_

Naruto began to feel himself fading, and looked to see _**Henkan **_move itself towards him. He reached out his hand, and grabbed it. He then realize something, this was Nanko's sword, so he must've defeated him... But how, one moment he's getting beat, next he's in here.

_"Wait, hold up how many days has it been!?"_

_**"Three, now get out of here..."**_

_"What happened to them, kami damn it?!"_

_**"You'll see just go..."**_

_"Not unti-..."_

_**"Oh sweet Kami, though I am a demon I give praise to you, he was getting rather annoying."**_

_**Outside Naruto's mind, Sunagakure hospital, 4:00pm**_

_"He's waking up!" _A voice echoed in Naruto's head, he slowly opened his eyes. What he was met with was a blonde woman that resembled Yugito Ni lunging herself on him in a tight Hug. He felt hot teers hit his chest, and then he Saw Suna, he was badly burnt, but alive. Then he heard the sobs from the woman, and looked down at her, his eyes widen. "K-K-Ka-san... Yo...your alive!" Naruto shouted, and returned the hug, he began to cry as he wrapped his arms around her. Suna smiled at this, "You gave us quite a scare Naruto, a quite a scare indeed." Suna said, and Naruto looked at him. "H-h-how I saw her die, she... She... Nanko... Where... Ah screw it, I am just happy your alive!" Naruto yelled out, and held her close. Yugito too was sobbing, and she felt Naruto's hot teers hit neck. "Of course... Souchi, I-I'd never leave alone like this." She said in cry, and Naruto let loose of his hug for her to get up, she had bags under eyes, and Naruto notice something he could not see any seal mark on her. The seal being on her neck, was gone.

"So... It was all true, you getting stabbed, and... And... What happened to you Suna?" He just smiled, and looked at Naruto. "I died... I already told Yugito how we came to be alive, so I want you to prepare yourself... One of us didn't make it..." Naruto looked at him, "W-who?" He asked, and Kankuro, and Temari stepped at the door, dressed in black, "We just got back from the burial... Naruto... If you should have the knowledge of ever having anyone to be thankful for. I want you to honor Chiyo-sama... She used a forbidden jutsu, and some of your friends's Bijuu chakra to revive both your Ka-san, and Suna..." Naruto looked at him, and became downtrodden... Someone still died... But why... Why die for him to be happy.

"Naruto lady Chiyo wanted to thank you, she could've never brought herself to kill her grandson, and would've probably failed the village, but you rose to the challenge, and won. We're all proud of ya man, you were badass in the mission..." Kankuro said, and gave him a thumbs up, Naruto looked at Kankuro, "C'mon smile... Chiyo would've wanted you to be happy right now, so perk up. She died for you to have a family, get those lips cracking, and give us a fox grin... Naruto." Naruto was sobbing, and Yugito put her hand on his back, he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Ka-san, I came too late!" Naruto wept, and Yugito held onto him, wrapping her arms around him, and cuddling him. "Shh, it's ok Naruto, it's going to all be ok, you came for me... You saved me, and made me realize another thing..." Naruto looked up at her, and she had a warm smile on her face, and she turned to Sunarashi, who blushed. "Because of you, a hero, I can now settle down, and just be normal... If you haven't came, then I would never realize what I felt for Suna-kun was right... Thank you." Yugito said as Naruto looked at her, trail of teers leaving her eyes, and Naruto sat there flabbergasted. He smiled, his first real smile in the week. He hugged his Ka-san, and Suna had his turn. "Hey Yugito-chan, can you head to my house, here..." He hands her the key, and he smiles. "He'll be fine, you need to go rest up, ok?" He asked, asked, and Yugito nodded, she gave Naruto one last hug, and she walked out the door she had a trail of teers coming out of her eyes, she was happy, and sad. Happy that she got to see Naruto again, and get a second chance, sad that she had to leave him there for her own needs.

"Naruto... You done good, ok... So stop looking at what happened, and look at the now. Yes we did arrive too late, but we got bless to have a second chance with the people we love." Naruto nodded, and looked Suna in the eye, "I-I'll try... I just... I don't want to ever see that again..." He said, and Suna brought his arm around Naruto, giving him a hug. "I died, because I used a forbidden jutsu in my clan... I took down two Akatsuki, and I did it because not only for Yugito, but because they could never cause the same pain to anyone else again... I got blessed to have you here Naruto, thank you. You are a hero, your not trash. Anyone else would've been afraid your age, but you stood up to them, and even the leader of the group. You took him on, and brought us in along with you. Granted you charged right in, but... It worked... It worked, and now I can have a family of my own one day... I love her, and I want to ask you one last time..." Naruto smiled at him, "Yeah... Go ahead... Just don't hurt her, ok?" Naruto said in-between sniffles. Suna patted his back, and began to walk out of the room, but looked behind his shoulder.

"Hey bud... Your new look suites you, I'd give you the nickname of _**White dragon**_, but you don't know fire." Naruto laughed a little bit, and looked at him. Before feeling his forehead, and feeling a headband. He pulled it off, and saw two metal plates on their. Suna, and Kumo. He looked towards Suna, who gave him a sly smile, and mouthed "_I'll always protect her, and you._" before walking out of the room.

No sooner then he did, did Naruto see a familiar face walk in. "Kakashi sensei?" He asked, and the old ninja raised his hand up, "Yo, nice hair." He said, and Naruto blushed, but then perked up. Three more people came in, one of them Shikamaru, who looked at Naruto, and smiled. "Where ever go, there always seems to have explosion, or international crisis follow, Jeez your a drag." He said with a joke, and Naruto just chuckled at the comment. Shikamaru too a seat by Naruto only to hear a scuffle outside, and three doctors drag Sunarashi back in. "Damn it, I was right there!" He shouted, and the doctor yelled at him. "You have one more day before you leave, just get used the bed for one more night, Jeez you'd think it was killing you." Suna was fuming as he was strapped to the bed. "Damn it!" He shouted, and pouted his lips like a child, and as the nurse, and doctors left he laughed, "well I gave your Ka-san a show Naruto, hahahaha." He laughed out, Naruto was confused what did he mean, then he noticed.

"No..."

"Yes, oh yes, I am the prank master in Sunagakure, guess who got pants?"

"You didn't..."

"The head doctor..."

"Damn your brave man, that guy scares me..."

"Umm Naruto, whose this "Ka-san?"" Kakashi asked, he sweat dropped, Naruto looked at him, and then he noticed something, that made Kakashi smile at Naruto. "Your blushing, aw someone got a girlfriend, and calls her Ka-san as a pet name?" Kiba said as he kicked back Naruto shot up from the bed, and smack Kiba in the head, and everyone gasped, they never notice him move from the bed till he smack Kiba in the head. "Ow Ok Ok, I'm sorry, but come on man that was shady." Naruto just frowned, "You better watch how you talk about her, the person who plans to date her is right in the bed next to me..." Naruto said with a dark aura surrounding him, cause Kiba to pail, and look over towards Suna who eye was twitching, but then opened to reveal dark purple eyes. "Oh... Shit..." Kiba said, and Sunarashi sneered a wicked smile, and broke the binding but make his skin heat up around them. "Fuck... The doctors, I need to stretch my legs, and what better way to do, then shoving it up your ASS!" Suna shouted at Kiba, making the boy run out of the room scared for his life, and Suna laughing his ass off.

"Suna... The hell was that?" Naruto asked, and he smiled. "Oh nothing special, something you'll be seeing a lot of when I am with Yugito... After all she still owes me a rival match, a final match to decide who will be the greatest fire user in the lands!" Suna said pumping his fist up, only wince in pain when he did. Naruto just shook his head, "You love my Ka-san, yet want to beat her in a match... What kind of love do you all have?" He asked, and Suna had a glint in his eye, "The good kind my friend, the good kind. Better to have a girl that completes you, and makes your being whole, then have someone on the opposite spectrum." Naruto nodded, and pondered his words, and then looked towards Shikamaru.

"Hey how has Ba-chan been?" Shikamaru shrugged, and looked towards Naruto. "She's been great, she asked about you. She wants you back to start elemental training with Kakashi-senpai." Naruto looked at him, and started to chuckle a little bit. Kakashi quirked an eye brow, "Ok sure, what teacher there knows all five elements?" Naruto asked, and Shikamaru eyes widen, "did you just say five?" He asked, and Naruto snickered.

"No way... Naruto is this a joke?" Kakashi asked, and Suna laughed, "Nope Kakashi, we've confirmed it, in fact I think he can match a good majority of the wind users here." Kakashi wide eyed, and then looked at Suna. "How, he just left a weak ago..." Naruto spoke up, "Shadow clones, lots, and lots of Shadow clones." Kakashi looked at him, and smiled under the mask. "How many at a time?" Naruto just gave a evil grin.

"Around two hundred, maybe four..." Everyone in the room minus Suna vaulted to the floor, "Good Kami Naruto where the hell do you get the energy." Naruto just shrugged, and then Kakashi asked the big question. "Is the Kyuubi still sealed?" He asked, and Naruto lifted up his shirt channeling chakra to the seal. There in black ink the _**reaper death seal **_formed. Kakashi sighed in relief, and smiled. "Good... So we'll also be training to control him, and use his power..."

"No..."

Kakashi listened to the word, "W-what?" He asked, and Naruto shook his head. "I am never using that power again, what ever I use is mine alone, even if I wanted too I can't..." Kakashi rose up from his sit, and looked at Naruto. "And, why's that?" Naruto sneered, "Someone who I share linage with visited me, and resealed the Kyuubi in a stronger version of seal, none of the Chakra can mix with mine. Also, this why my new chakra is white, and gold." Naruto explained as he created a chakra wind with his hands. The chakra wind glowed a golden white as it flowed off his hands, making Kakashi look in awe. "Naruto that's thick, it's almost solid..." Kakashi announced, and Naruto smiled. "I'll tell you all once we get to Konohagakure, I need to begin training in fire." Naruto stated, and Kakashi nodded. "Done... But you got to tell the whole truth." Naruto nodded, and they looked towards Suna. "So where is Killer Bee?" Naruto asked, and Suna shrugged, "he had to leave as soon as the mission was done, he's own his way back to Kumogakure." Naruto nodded, and looked over by his bed stand, and picked up the sword that was left there.

"This is... No way..."

"Yeah he left that for you, it's a remembrance for your first counter Akatsuki mission. It's that guy, who was it Nanko? Yeah I think it was Nanko, well anyway that's his blade." Suna explained, and Naruto focused on it, he swear he could feel it pulse in his hands, and then he grabbed the sheath, and pulled the crimson blade from the sheath, and saw some the Kyuubi's chakra pour off of it. Kakashi looked at the blade, and felt the malevolent chakra pour off of it. "Naruto what is this?" He asked, and Naruto shrugged, "I don't really know what this sword is made of, but I know I've also been on the business end of the blade... Until now I wonder what it can do if I apply Nature chakra to i-AAAHhhh!" Naruto screamed as he applied wind chakra, and the blade shot a focused sharp wind stream through the wall, giving Shikamaru a full view of Nurse using one of the vacant showers.

Naruto finally discovered two things, one he discovered boobs, and two... He learned how Jiraiya flew so high from being a pervert. Suna watched as Naruto had a nose bleed, and fell back on the pillow. The girl was still yelling, and now throwing thing at Shikamaru who somehow manage to dodge all, but the lice soap that went into his eyes. He screamed in agony, before falling to the ground pushing chakra into his eyes trying to rub it out.

"Oh brother..." Suna said, slapping his head. Looks like everything was going back to being crazy, the matter only worsen when the nurse was also Naruto's nurse. He had to apologize however to his surprise she was actually more calm about then he was. She knew it was an accident.

_**Inside the Kazekage office, 5:00pm**_

"Come in" Gaara said, and several leaf Shinobi walked in. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka. "Lord Kazekage, we are here to collect Naruto's headband if you have it, so we can give it too him." Gaara nodded, and smiled as he reached into the desk, and pulled out the blue sash of the metal plated headband baring the symbol of the leaf. Sakura bowed, but Gaara put his hand up. "I don't think he'll wear it..." He said, and everyone turned their heads. "Why wouldn't he, he's a Konoha Shinobi?" Gaara chuckled at this, and smiled. "He is... But, I think he'll choose where he goes next, after all he bares the sign of two countries on his head." Sakura was fuming, "What do you mean by that!?" She yelled, Matsuri got ready to move just in case.

"Naruto has what he dreams of... A family, he got adopted by a woman he saved, and the man she fell in love with..." Gaara explained, "I was supposed to keep it a surprise for when I gave them our own Sanin rights for their services, since the Raikage agreed vehemently, he loves our little blo-err White haired hero." Gaara stated, and Sakura quirked her brow. "White air, Gaara... Naruto is blonde..." Gaara eyes slightly widen, "You mean you've not visited him yet, he's been awake for the last hour now, his 'Ka-san' left to go inside the house of her Paramour, she's stayed there for the last three days waiting on him to wake up." Gaara explained, slightly angered that Sakura had not visit the boy who had saved her from him when he was crazed.

"Well, We didn't know..."

"Sakura... Don't lie Kiba told you, didn't you?" Ino asked Kiba, and Kiba nodded, and shook his head. "I have admit he looked beat up, and had bandages around his chest again... Scared me alot at first, but when he awoke I was relieved." Kiba explained, though his look was downcast. "I wish I could take back all things I ever said to hurt him..."

Gaara nodded, and pulled back the Konohana headband with his sand, he looked Sakura dead in the eye. "You visit him, I give this... Jiraiya was a kind man that loved Konoha, but he loved Naruto more. He died right after leaving Sunagakure, and improving my seal... As far as I am concern Naruto could be with us, and I wouldn't care how much Konoha begged, or pleaded for his return. They could even threaten me, and bring Kirigakure into the mix... I would not be intimidated one bit..." Gaara spoke with authority, Sakura looked like she was going to say something, but a death glare from Gaara sent chills down her spine.

"Within the week he died, Naruto has fought his depression, fought insomnia, the Kyuubi's influence on him, and even three Akatsuki members killing three as too date, with our highest, and most prized Jonin Sunarashi Honoo killing tow of his own. We've had a elder die here, but one person who has managed to save my life, and keep my status as a Jinchuriki is Namikaze Naruto..." Sakura eyes widen, "But, but Gaara his name is Uzumaki Naruto, not Namikaze, now way he's related to the forth." She responded quickly, "And h-..."

"Haruno Sakura, I implore you too step your tone down in front of me... For what I have heard ever since Kakashi arrived here... Ever since the Chunin exams when Naruto saved you from me, you'd worsen your abuse, cultivating, and then reaping the fruit of said spiteful labor when he failed to retrieve Sasuke. Telling someone who has saved life, after life. Stopped villain after villain, saved me from my darkness... To go die... I'd give my Bijuu for Naruto to have been my brother by blood, now get out of my office, the rest of you especially Ino stay. I need to discuss matters with you, and her Kiba-san." Sakura slammed the door on the way out, and Ino nodded, so did Kiba.

"Yes Gaara-san, or should I say Sama."

"You can call me Gaara-san, Ino Yamanaka, I respect your ability to enter someone's mind, for that is the purpose of what I want to have this meeting with you, and Kiba."

"Why is that... Do you believe Naruto is hiding something?"

"No... I need a psychological in evaluation of current state of mind..."

"I understand, will it be done with his consent, or without...?"

"With, I would never ever force someone like a brother too me without a reason to do so, Naruto is not a threat without him, Matsuri would've probably died."

"Matsuri?"

Matsuri stepped up from behind the desk, and put out her hand. "I am Matsuri Honoo, I am Gaara's personal body guard, our family have always guarded the Kage with our lives... So I must apologize if I seemed hostile in anyway, I don't like anyone who looks ready to harm Gaara-ku-Sama." Matsuri caught herself, and she blushed. Ino picked up on it immediately, and nodded. "I understand Matsuri-chan, besides We've should've been there more for Naruto... I was told about the Kyuubi after he left, I prayed for his return, but if He decides to leave... I'd understand."

Gaara looked at her, and smiled. "I don't know what he wants, but it's for his own happiness now... Though a promise may have to be broken..." Ino notice what he meant, and looked at Gaara unsure. "You mean... Sasuke's retrieval?" She asked, and Gaara nodded, "Naruto is just chasing black mist now... There is nothing redeemable about Uchiha Sasuke. We've also got unconfirmed reports of a slaughter, near the Onigakure border, with several eye witness giving descriptions simular to Sasuke... These acts Ino-san are unforgivable... Children were involved in the massacre. I have no choice in this matter, all Kage have put out a bingo book for his head, all, but the Konohagakure country."

"Should we tell Naruto?"

"Yeah... But, I don't think Naruto would have it in him to end Sasuke's life..."

"I agree with you Gaara, but this whole situation between him, and Sakura is fucked up."

"Ino... Also I need you to look into any part of his mind involving his time as a child, and early Shinobi career."

"Why?"

"I want to know something, to see if what he said about us being more alike then the surface..."

"You don't mean... No... This is Naruto were talking about here, he's never killed before this week."

"He admitted to me Kiba-san that, before this week, there was already seven others, maybe eight."

"What?!"

"Wha-what... Naruto... You mean, how old was he?"

"Five... He defended himself in attack, and killed a man... He had no choice..."

"What why would the villagers just attack him, he's not the Kyuubi."

"No... But, they cannot see the difference, and Naruto was under the influence of the Kyuubi no yoko in the killings, just trying to stay alive..."

"But, didn't he have anyone to take care of him..."

"As far as we know... No..."

"Damn it! I love Konohagakure, but what the fuck man, Naruto's the nicest, kindest person I've ever seen, I gave him so much shit in our childhood, and I can't take it back, FUCK!" Kiba shouted hitting the wall in anger, Matsuri got ready to move, but Gaara put his hand up. "Kiba-san, we all make mistakes, but we can choose to change for the better..." Gaara spoke, and walked over the weeping Inuzuka, and helped him up, "Also Naruto forgives you, he never hates anyone... Save those who take those close to him..."

Kiba nodded, and slowly lifting himself up, "I am going to have a long talk with my Ka-san when we get home..." Ino nodded, "and my Tou-san they knew about Naruto's suffering, I can't believe he's a Namikaze though..." Gaara just chuckled, and pulled out some papers. On it said

_**Adoption forms**_

Ino, and Kiba's eyes widen. "no way, you mean the woman you were just talking about signed off on those?" Gaara nodded, "Sunagakure customs are different from Kumogakure, the age limit here is eighteen, we consider seventeen year olds available for adoption... I love the fact that Naruto's only sixteen, it gives a two year grace period from our laws..." Gaara said happily, "Does he know?" Ino asked, and Gaara shook his head.

"He'll know, because this week I am sending him to Konohagakure, specifically the fire temple to be trained in fire manipulation, where Sunarashi, and Pakura went for a while, just before Pakura died, and gave her son Suna lead over the clan. So when they leave, him, Yugito, and Suna. I'll surprise them both."

With that everyone gave a warm smile.

Looks like Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, could add Ni to that last name after all.

_**Fire I end, next Fire II**_

_**Please review**_


	13. Fire II

_**In the eyes of divinity**_

_**Book two: Fire II **_

_Trust yourself. Create the kind of self that you will be happy to live with all your life. Make the most of yourself by fanning the tiny, inner sparks of possibility into flames of achievement._

_Golda Meir _

_**Inside Sunagakure hospital. 5:00pm**_

Yugito had come back from Suna's house to the hospital room Naruto was in, and brought both him, and Sun something to eat. Naruto was given a few apple slices she Yugito had cut for him, and Suna got the same thing. Though he got slapped for something along the lines of wanting some meat. Naruto looked towards Suna, and laughed a little bit, his ribs were still broken, so it kind of hurt for laughing. The second version state was always the hardest to heal from, and what ever happened to Naruto's body currently made him feel weak, but energetic enough to get on track back to his normal self. It would seem ever since the Kyuubi seal had tightened Naruto's old cheery personality was slowly returning. He looked towards Yugito, and smiled. "I thought you went to sleep, at Suna's house?" He asked, and Yugito shook her head, she sat in-between. She took a apple, and sliced it with a knife, giving some to Naruto first, and some to Suna.

Naruto took the apple slice, and buried his face in it, hospital food tasted bitter to him, and this fruit of the land labor was more than satisfying at the moment. She looked at Naruto, she smiled. "Naruto, I have to admit... You look very handsome with white hair." Naruto blushed at the comment, and looked down averting his eyes from this motherly figure of his. Sunarashi smiled, and leaned back as Yugito fed him a piece of his apple. "I swear... When I get out of this bed, I am taking us on a date!" Suna proclaimed, and Yugito smirked. "Yeah, it's called getting your ass kicked for the tenth, and final time." She spoke with a since of authority, Sunarashi just smiled at that, he always loved Yugito for her will. She would never go down easily, even without the Matabi.

Yugito laid her down on the chair as she fed them both the last apple, "Ka-san... You can sleep in here with us if you like, Me, and Suna may turn in early, I am still exhausted from three days ago, and Sunarashi looks worse off then me." He turned his head to the boy, and shook his head smirking. "Well you gave us a scare, when they said your chakra was gone from your body we thought something serious happened, but here you are. Supposedly stronger than ever, without the Kyuubi so much as lifting a finger to do it." Suna explained with a joke, and Naruto chuckled. He looked outside the window, and saw that it was still raining, he reached his hands out to it. Yugito noticed this, as if Naruto was trying to reach at the rain itself. "Naruto... You ok hun?" She asked, and Naruto shook his head, turned to face her. "Yeah... It's just... The rain in Sunagakure is full of chakra." They both sat up, and looked at him, they noticed something. His silver eyes were now forming rings in them, nine in total for each eye. However, as quickly as they came, they went.

"Hey Naruto, do you have a bloodline limit, or something?" Sunarashi asked, and Naruto turned to him, and nodded. "Yeah... I guess you could say it's the reason behind my new chakra network, and chakra color, or colors. I have no idea how powerful it is, I have no idea how to even use it right... However, if it is to replace my need for Kyuubi's chakra then I will have to learn how to use it!" Naruto proclaimed launching his fist in the air, and brining it down to his chest. He let a teer run loose from his eye. "I only hope I can use to save the people I care for the most, and that I can protect people from what we had... The pain of being alone." Yugito nodded, and Suna smiled. "Good speech, well said... I had to take care of my sister when our mother died inside of the fire temple over in Konohagakure, she died of a illness, and appointed my clan head of the Honoo clan... We're actually quite a good sized clan, just most of us are located a good forty miles away from the village, but I chose to live inside of it, since I am required to at meeting, but I can forgo the right now since I have granted traveling right." Suna said with a smile, "I am finally free to journey, and I want to travel with you Naruto, come on now. You need a epic partner, and I fit the bill." Naruto just laughed, but gripped his ribs. "Yeah, I hear ya. Maybe I can find out tomorrow how powerful _**Henkan **_is..." Naruto added in, making Suna pale, if any blade could hurt a version two Jinchuriki it was well worth it's steel. Yugito looked a the blade, and looked at Naruto. "You sure it's safe to us?" She asked, and Naruto nodded. He picked up, and pulled the sheath off, and looked at the crimson blade. He could see his reflection inside the steel used, and smiled at it.

"_**Henkan**_, was also the name of the Rikudo's legendary katana, am I right?"

"Yes Naruto, but you don't think it's the same one..."

"Well remember what Mifune said, about the _**Henkan **_Multiplying power by a factor of ten fold with each chakra type added in a attack with the blade... Maybe tomorrow trail run wouldn't be such a bad test, ne?"

"Well Naruto if you choose so, I mean we'd have to go in a very secluded area, and try it. I don't wanna risk you overdoing it."

"Ok, Suna you got yourself a deal.. Yugito Ka san, I have a question..."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Did you check with Gaara about the adoption attempts... What did he tell you..."

"Well... He said it would be difficult, and everything is uncertain at this point. I am praying it goes through, hell I want you bare my last name, if you are anything, your just a spiritual male version of me." Yugito joked, and Naruto laughed. "Well I am not in the least perverted too, so that's another A plus in my book." Naruto commented, giving her a fox like grin. He then shifted his body, but then sat up when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, just stay comfortable." Yugito chimed, and opened the door to reveal Sakura Haruno, steaming. "Hello Miss, who are you looking for?" Yugito asked, and the pink haired girl looked over her shoulder to see a white haired boy laying up, and then he said her name.

"Sakura is that you? Why are you here?" Naruto asked, genuinely surprised, and Sakura brushed gently passed Yugito, whom closed the door behind the girl. Sakura pulled a seat up next to Naruto, and saw him wearing a Suna, and Kumo head band. She looked at Naruto, and slowly started to glare at him. "well aren't you going to tell me why your here?" Naruto asked, and Sakura smirked, "I always knew you'd run to first people to open their arms to you..." She said, and Yugito stared at the girl, if this was an insult she was going to have field day... Lack of sleep, and worry can really drive a stress factor up to the point where beating the unholy hell out of someone is the best remedy.

"Sakura what was that supposed to mean?" He asked, and She turned her head away from her. "You heard me Naruto, I wanted to get your head band from Gaara, but he took it back, stating that Konoha never really appreciated you, and that you'd be better off here." Naruto recognized this as mostly a lie. Gaara always hated the racism towards Jinchuriki, and the fact Naruto told him about how Konoha treated him only solidified the situation, that's when Naruto looked at Sakura, his happy demeanor gone.

"Sakura... I don't want to talk about this here... I don't know what you want for me to do..." Sakura glared at him, and said with venom. "You are Konoha Shinobi, why change sides, your just dishonoring you're sensei." Naruto's knuckles popped, he was not hearing this today. "Sakura please leave... I have no need to explain myself to you on my choices." Naruto said, a cold overtone to his voice. Yugito walked towards the girl, and got up in front of her. "Hey, hun... I hate to say this to you, but Naruto wants be with us for a little while today... We came back from hell, and he's just wanting to see mostly me, and Sunarashi." Yugito explained, however Sakura her hand away, brushing past her on the way to the door.

"Naruto... By the way, if you abandon your comrades your worse then trash... Remember that, because you just kicked me out of your life." Naruto eyes widen, and he raised his palm up. When Sakura tried to pull the door open, it did not move Naruto's silver eyes had a since of lifelessness in them, the pupils seemed to have faded away at that moment. Sakura pulled harder on the door, but it did not budge. "Wha the hell are you doing you Baka!" She shouted at Naruto. The white haired Jinchuriki merely blinked his eyes, they seemed to grow their pupil back, but before Sakura could step out Naruto glared at her. Then he said the words she never thought he would say, "Stay the hell out of my life then, tramp..." Sakura turned around, and dashed towards Naruto, fists raised, however Yugito grabbed her in a headlock, and Suna paled as he looked on. Naruto had some balls, and Suna tipped the metaphorical hat to such a brave move.

"What the fuck you say to me your worthless shit!"

"I said "Stay the hell out of my life then, tramp" you are one for one reason. No matter how much love I shown you, how much I tried to show you, How much I felt for you... You've always picked everyone else above me, what ally are you... When you couldn't even bring yourself from pity to even see if a fellow Konoha shinobi was going to make it..." Naruto rips open his shirt, and reveals five scars on his chest, two in his chest, one where his lung should be another cut into his right shoulder, another right above the right scar on the shoulder. "These Sakura... Where all caused by Konoha at some point, from when I was five..." He traced the one over his right shoulder, and the one above it. "From Sasuke double chidori to my chest, and lung... All for you of course..." Naruto placed his fingers on the scars trailing them, and then he stopped at the one right above his heart. "I was wrong, there is one that I will proudly carry on my body, it's the one I saved Yugito Ni, my Ka-san with... Every other one carries a dark meaning in them... From my first kill, to my greatest betrayal... You, and Konoha at the forefront of it all. So tell me Sakura, tell me if I am so different from Sasuke, so different from when Gaara was back then... I was borderline Schizo, and a insomniac... I barely slept at night, always scared someone would come in, and cut my throat open..."

Naruto took a deep breath, at that time he noticed Kiba, and Ino enter the room, and had listen to part of his speech, and he looked at Sakura's green eyes, ones that he used to love, he now was disgusted with. "Sakura... Sasuke has no meaning of true pain, you can have your family slaughtered in front of you, but when your loved, it can take it away... Most of my life up till a year ago, and couple moments with Jiraiya I've felt alone, Kiba had his things going on, and I know he's gave me shit, but hell that's Kiba, loud mouthed, and hot headed... Like I am, Ino was the better of you two actually, and the thing is over the Uchiha, she's given up mostly on him... She said this to me in a letter I got just prior to leaving Kirigakure... I don't hate you for the way you are, I don't even hate you... But, I am sick, and done of being misused, and besides... We all know what will happen if we bring Sasuke back, he'll tried, and put to death for treason... Get a hard reality check Sakura... I gave one to Konohamaru that almost came true." Naruto stated at the end, his voice filled with venom. Sakura was stunned, she never knew she caused this much pain to him... She let a teer fall from her eye, but what little progress she made quickly went away in a sneer.

"Your jealous of Sasuke, Naruto..."

Naruto's eyes open wide, and reached up quickly gripped Sakura's collar, and pulled her towards eye contact. "I am not jealous of him.. I am better than him to begin with. Sakura, if you really think he's still better than me, let me give you a reality check, three Akatsuki dead, two of them able to counter my Kyuubi transformations, the last one almost killed me, but this is high I gained my new look, and chakra. I feel ten times more powerful coming back in from that rescue mission... I do have promise to keep Sakura, something more important then our own needs." Naruto finished, and looked towards Yugito, and smiled. "My new dream... I want to protect the remaining Jinchuriki... So starting tomorrow, we start the collection rounds, first too where the remaining are... Where ever that may be..."

"Whoa whoa Naruto, slow down, we need to hit the fire temple first..."

"We can do that some other time for the advance training Suna-kun... But, I need to get them together so we can keep them away as far as possible from Akatsuki..."

"Naruto you do realize most of their village sees them as weapons, ne?" Suna asked, and Naruto nodded. "yeah... But... But we're every bit as human, if not more then most people... So I would be willing to put my life on the line to save a few of my brethren." Naruto spoke up, and Yugito smile grew bright, and she nodded.

"Even if you do... Where would we hide them, train them?" Kiba asked, jumping in. Naruto smirked, and looked towards the map inside the room, and pointed into the mountain regions of Kumogakure. "Not many people go there, we'd be safe to train, and stuff. Hell I think Killer Bee has a hide out there..." Yugito realized the region as the place she trained to control Matabi, and looked towards Naruto. "Are you sure to get there would be treacherous, besides Naruto we don't really know where all the other Jinchuriki might be at the moment." Suna jumped in, and Naruto turned to him, and slumped down, and grabbed his hair, frustrated. "Damn it... There is gotta be a good accurate way to tell where they could be..." Naruto said aloud, and then much to his surprise Matsuri walked through the door with Gaara.

"Naruto... It may just be your lucky day..." Said the Kazekage, and Naruto perked up.

_**Takigakure, great oak, 6:00pm**_

"Yo Fu-kun!" A boy shouted up in the tree, Fu was sitting down, enjoying her reading when she looked down, and saw the little kid trying to climb up the tree. She waved at him, "Momotaru, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be home with your brother?" She asked, and the boy nodded, "Yeah, but I came to say happy birthday, it is your sixteenth birthday right!" He shouted, and Fu blushed, she had forgot her own birthday, damn time flies.

"Momotaru, what's that you got in your hands?" She asked as she jumped down the tree, and landed by the boy, her baggy shirt covering most of he body, and the boy handed her a basket of peaches. "I plucked them myself for ya, happy birthday, I know how much you like peaches!" He yelled in victory, and Fu put her hand on his head, rubbing his orange hair. "Thank you Momotaru, you are always such a sweet young man to me." Fu cooed, making Momotaru blush, and he began to walk away, "enjoy the peaches, Fu-kun." Fu smiled, and took one out of the basket, and shoved it into her mouth, and chewed, her cheeks puffed out from the amount she took in, and wiped the excess droll, and liquid from her mouth. She sighed in comfort in contempt, and climbed back up her tree, in four days she's be leaving for a high A ranked mission, along with a entire escort party.

Shion the clients name, was too go to some shrine, and purify some demon's soul... Whoopty fucking do. Fu just sighed in annoyance, if these priestess could stop demons, then why not destroy them completely. She just sighed, and three her book down on the tree. Hell for a "failed" novel it was good. **Tales of an utterly gusty ninja **was the book's title, and Fu was in enthralled in every single moment of it, but go figure, the author that made this was also a creator of the most famous porn series inside the Shinobi lands... And... He died. "Well shit, seems like an old pervert hit the toad on this one, uh?" She muttered as she read the note on the book. But, within a few minutes of reading the book she heard another person call her name, she looked down to see her best friend, Natsu. The young man's red blue haired glowed into the setting sun, and he looked up, and waved at Fu. "You know why I am here, may I come up to your humble abue?" he asked, and Fu faked pondered for a moment, and then smiled. "Sure thing, Mister Fuyu, just you got to climb on your own." She teased, and he smirked. Placing his feet on the bark, and walking up the edge.

"You know you should be out, ya know, celebrating your sweet sixteen."

"With whom?"

"Anyone besides you, and your tenant..."

"Oh ha ha, and what come to ask me on a date again?"

"Maybe, I don't hear a no..."

"Well maybe just maybe... I would love to go on a date on my birthday, but... I am not paying."

"Well who said you would, Fu-chan, I mean come on now, I am the eldest in our team, so I pay for everything."

"Fine done, but I am not dressing up!"

"Fine I didn't want you too, besides just be yourself..."

"Roger dodger!"

"Huh?"

"It's from a book, I found it quite funny to use on the council."

Natsu just twitched his eye brows a little bit, and smiled. "Well get ready, or I'll leave your ass here, and celebrate without ya!" He shouted, and Fu ran to the thickest brush inside the tree. Changing her baggy T-shirt out for her regular mid drift shirt, and skirt, she came out, and Natsu smiled, she may have been a tomboy, but damn it all she was a sexy tomboy.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

With that Fu set her sights on her birthday, completely unware of what is happening in Sunagakure.

_**Sunagakure, hospital room, Naruto. 6:12pm**_

"So one is located in Takigakure, and is reported to go on a mission in four days time?" Naruto asked, and Gaara nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes, if you want to get to him, or her you must leave, and head Onigakure, where they're mission is said to gain priority. Naruto nodded, and looked towards Sunarashi, and he nodded as well. "Can we go now, Gaara sama?" Suna asked, but almost whined, he hated being in hospital beds, especially right now. Gaara nodded in Suna's direction, and he made beeline for the door, and slammed it shut, everyone sweat dropped, but everyone else notice that Yugito had left the room as well, probably getting ready to pack for their journey.

Naruto was getting up when Ino put a hand on his chest, making him blush. "Naruto... We need to run a test on you... With your permission..." Naruto looked at her, and then looked to Gaara. "What is this?" Naruto asked, and Gaara frowned, "I just want to confirm something, also see where you got your new chakra, just to make sure you have JUST one tenant." He said, and Naruto nodded. So that's why she was here, not to say sorry, but do her job. Ino noticed the frown, and Naruto just laid back. "Do not head for the cage Ino-chan... You'll regret it..." Naruto warned her, and she nodded. She closed her eyes, and activated her Jutsu. No sooner did she do this, did Naruto's pupils transform. Causing many people in the room to gasp, all but Gaara. Naruto's eyes had transformed into the Rinnegan baring Nine rings in each eye. Ino winced at something, but kept pressing on.

_**Inside Naruto's mindscape, Ino, ?**_

She walked in a long hall way, with doors around it. She looked around, and found a door entitled one in kanji, and she opened it. There she was met with horrific screaming of Naruto's name, and seeing thee Namikaze Minato battling the Kyuubi.

_"Kushina! Get away from the area, I can't hold him back!" he shouted, and the red haired woman who looked very pale, and sickly began to slowly limp away, only to fall on the ground, and make a infant Naruto cry. "Shh mommy is here, don't cry." Kushina weakly cooed the child, but heard a stabbing noise, and saw Minato impaled from behind, by a man wielding a black sword, he slumped over, and the man looked at the women with red Sharingan eyes, and walked towards her. Bringing the sword up only to blown back by a unknown force, and Kushina holding a baby Naruto closely. Minato barely alive managed to finish the hand seals, and bring about the death reaper sealing the nine tails within Naruto, Kushina however... Died later that night from child birth, and the strain of the Kyuubi being ripped out of her.._

Ino walked back out the door, and was sobbing, Naruto since moment one had already lost many people, but what was that force that blew the man away... And, allowed him too live. She cursed the fact that this jutsu wasn't perfect, and would only work for brief moments, only allowing part of the story to catch her eyes. She walked down to a door that marked five, and opened it, there she was greeted with Naruto's first kill.

_Naruto hands had a mind of it's own they moved down to the blade, and squeezed it, cutting his hand open. When the man came closer Naruto moved his hands back on the handle part of the knife, and slung his palm around, causing blood to fly into the man's eyes. Naruto then let out a child scream of rage, and anger. Something that should only be found in a adult, and ran up to the man, he pushed forwards with his hands, and the knife he had used to carve fruits of his labor near his apartment sunk into the man's throat making blood fly into his mouth._

_The man fell over, clenching his throat, but slashed at Naruto, cutting a deep wound on his chest, that wound would later turn to one of the many scars that Naruto would now bare just under his right shoulder, where Sasuke's chidori would hit his lung, and right shoulder. Naruto then felt anger, his first time ever being so infuriated, the man looked to see a red glow coming from the boy's eyes, and Naruto lunged onto the dying man, he brought his small knife up, and brought it down. Blood went all over his clothing, the man gurgled in pain, and blood leaked out of his mouth as Naruto kept going. "Why... Won't... You... Quit... Attacking... Me!" Naruto shouted in-between each stab of the knife. He felt the hatred bleed away as the man did._

Ino left the room throwing up, how could a five year old be so malicious in his attack, but why was a village man attacking him in the first place with a knife, Naruto had killed at age five, FIVE most shinobi in Konoha don't kill till twelve, thirteen... This was more than twice his age. Ino took a moment to add steel to her resolve, and walked to a door that said six. She walked into the village square where Naruto was running from a crowd.

_"Look it's the demon! You murdering bastard!" One man shouted at the running boy, he tripped, and ripped his knee to shreds on the cold hard ground, his clothing stained, and he appeared to have not taken a bath in weeks. "Kill Naruto!" one of them shouted, and three a sickle at the boy who barely dodged in time, trying to run away. He was crying, all that was going through his mind was freedom..._

Ino stepped out the door shocked to the core over appalling way they treated Naruto in the village, and she decided that this was enough she could not bare to peak into another memory especially those of Sasuke, and Jiraiya. She walked along the walls, stumbling a little bit, feeling sick about the false lies she was fed by her family over Naruto's life. She turned the corner, and saw a large white room, and there in the middle in a black robe was Naruto meditating. Ina looked over, and called out _"Naruto!" _Naruto opened his eyes, and frowned. _"Welcome to my humble abue Ino-chan... I hope you didn't peak to much inside my mind..." _Naruto said with a stern tone of blushed, and averted her gaze from Naruto, and he looked at her.

_"I don't hate Konoha Ino... I never could, I am it's birth child, and as it blood does flow through my veins. However, I don't want this to happen to other's like me, now, and in the future... If Gaara is wondering where I got the power at... Then he should ask me later down the road when I figured what I must do with them. I have no understanding of the these powers yet... So please just leave me in my peace."_

_"Naruto... How can you not hate us... We... We.. Treated like a animal!?"_

_"I know... But... I don't forget... Ino... Listen to me, and listen well. Konoha is no longer my home anymore I found a place with Yugito, and Sunarashi... They're the father, and mother like figures I wish I had when I was younger... So please... Tell Ba-chan I am sorry, and... Don't worry, I'll try to bring back Sasuke in one piece..."_

_"Naruto... I don't care about that, you just be careful ya hear?"_

_"I will, and Ino chan, I need some rest, for tomorrow we have to move towards Onigakure."_

_"I understand... By the way, I like your eyes Naruto, they look like a dream for most women."_

Naruto just blushed, and smiled at Ino, he formed a hand seal, and sent her out lightly. He looked towards the pillars, and in his mind, began to practice his wind jutsu that he knew, and come up with new ones.

_**The next day, Sunagakure gates, 2:00pm**_

"Goodbye old friend..." Gaara said extending his hand out to Naruto who gladly took it, and smiled at the red headed Jinchuriki. "You keep my sister safe, ya hear?" Suna said to Gaara, who only nodded. Naruto stopped shaking Gaara's hand, and brought him in for a deep hug, "you be safe... Believe it." Naruto said, and Gaara gladly returned the brotherly hug, "you keep safe out their as well brother..."

"I will let us know if you all decide to get married anytime soon, I call best man!"

"Naruto!"

"Oh relax Matsuri I was only joking, besides the point... I'll even sing at the wedding,"

"You... Sing?"

"Yes, yes I do..."

"Well Naruto you are a man of many talents."

"I like it that way, especially when they are random, like this one."

The Naruto in front of them blew up into confetti making Gaara blink, as well as Yugito, and Sunarashi. Who only started to how in laughter, looks like the first prank wars have started, and Naruto was in a head long lead both metaphorically, and literally. "I am coming for you Nanabi, just you wait, and stay safe, ne?" Naruto muttered to himself.

However, unknown to them they had been watched, and a giant plant man came out of the ground, and smiled. "Looks like he's** on the move" **They said, in unison, before they sunk into the ground, not too far away Itachi Uchiha stood there watching the white hair Naruto charge through the desert, a goal set for himself... That goal?

_**Protect all remaining Jinchuriki **_

_**End of fire II**_


	14. Fire III

_**Eyes of Divinity (Re-dubbed edition)**_

_If I lost you even in the time I had, my hell shall began to unfold, please dove they with me, inside the wind flow._

_-Blaze_

_**Book two: fire III **_

_**Inside Sunagakure, Onigakure border, 3:00pm, three days later**_

"Oh thank Kami, fresh cold breezes!" Naruto shouted, he was tired from walking nearly two days straight, he look behind him to see the two love birds nuzzling on each other. They looked at him at him smiling, Suna had his hands around Yugito's.

"Feel good Naruto, won't be long until we hit green grass, ne?"

"Hell yeah I feel good, green grass, fresh air, what's not to like!"

"Aw don't be so sad Souchi, your making me cry."

Yugito put her hands towards her eyes bending them back, and forth making Suna laugh, but Naruto scowl. "Quit it, I'm not complaining, just too damn hot!" Suna just broke out laughing, and looked towards the white haired Jinchuriki, "not complaining, but here you yelling about the heat." Naruto just frowned, he had been beat on this one, but he could always crank the heat up a little bit. Since the three days after leaving Sunagakure Naruto had been learning basic fire manipulation from Sunarashi, he had so far learned how to create a fireball with his mouth, and hands. Suna even stated that he was a natural, but given he had a affinity with all five elements this was to be expected.

"Hey Naruto what's with that evil glint in your eye?" Naruto smirked, and formed a tiger seal. He turned on his heels, and blew a good sized fireball at Suna, who pushed Yugito, and jumped out of the way. "What the hell Naruto?!" Suna roared furiously, waving his arms up and down. Naruto just smirked, and turned around to face the oncoming grass. "Hey, what the hell man!" Naruto laughed a little bit, before he turned around. "Don't ever beat me in a joke, you may find yourself... Burned." Yugito couldn't help but laugh making Sunarashi frown at his new girlfriend. Naruto stopped, and turned around. "Hey Ka-san, tell me did you ever light a fire under his ass at some point?" Naruto asked, and got a mischievous grin. Yugito shook her head, waving him off. She knew where he was getting at and motioned for him to back off, "come on Naruto we're close to a forest. Besides, if Suna does not behave himself, he doesn't get his date." He looked at Suna, and so him blushing.

"Damn... Three days... Three days, and already whipped"

"Shut it... Besides, you may start calling me Tou-san sooner, or later." Suna replied back, and Naruto cringed a little bit. Suna was like him, in a way he loved that she found a man to love, but for all the love Kami in the world. She had to pick the one that was like him... He just slapped his forehead. Suna then opened his eyes wide, and slapped his forehead.

"Damn it I forgot, Gaara is probably pissed at me right now!" Suna shouted, and he took some papers out of his pouch, Yugito looked towards them. "What are those?" She asked, Naruto walked towards them. He toom one look at the papers, and his eyes opened wide. "Adoption papers, what the hell?" Naruto said, and looked towards his two companions. "Sunarashi, what are these... I know I signed some forms, and stuff in Sunagakure to try there, and get Naruto to bare my last name... But those can't be..."

"They are Yugito, Gaara handed them to me on the way out of the hospital, but I was caught of guard by the exploding confetti, and us chasing after Naruto."

"So you waited this long?!"

"Calm down Naruto it slipped my mind till just now, and by the way... You may want to read this."

Suna handed the forms over the forms for Yugito to read, she scanned over them. She looked towards Naruto throwing the papers down, and running at him. Naruto was caught off guard by the bone crushing hug, but returned. "Ka-san, whats wrong?" He asked, she looked at him smiling. "Guess what your new last name is, Naruto Ni!" She yelled out, jumping into the air cheering. Naruto let it sink in, before he jumped into the air as well. Suna smiled at the two jumping blondes, and moved in too hug them both. "Looks we're really a traveling family, ne?"

Naruto smiled at him, and felt Suna mess with his hair. "Yeah we are!"Yugito shouted, and Naruto laughed at her a little, he turned his head to see a plume of sand rise, and his vaulted. "Su-Suna what the hell was that?" The man turned around, and his eyes went wide. "Aw shit, sand eater!" He shouted to the top of his lungs. Yugito paled, and Naruto was wondering what in the hell a sand eater was until it came out of the ground.

"Oh you got a to be fucking kidding me, a giant centipede!" Naruto shouted, and unsheathed his sword, and stood ready to fight. Suna activated his scorch release, and five flaming orbs of ethereal fire came out, and circled his body. That's when they heard a feminine laugh, and looked to the top of the giant insect. On top of it's head was a woman adorn in Akatsuki uniform, she had a red hair, and black eyes. She stared down at the traveling band of shinobi.

"Well well, looks like I get to bag the Kyuubi, and along with the reward money. Now hold the fuck still!" She shouted, and sent her overgrown alpha predator of the forest floor towards Naruto, the said blonde Jinchuriki just smirked as _**Henkan **_hummed in his hand, and had wind chakra beginning to flow through it.

"Hell yes, finally to take the heat off!" Naruto shouted, and the humming of the energy turned to a screech, and motioned for his Ka-san, and Suna to stand back. Yugito was about to jump in, but Suna place his hand on her chest, stopping her from moving. "Suna he's going to get crushed!" Yugito shouted, but the red haired man just smiled. "No he's not, in fact he's been waiting for this." Yugito looked at him as if he had just lost his mind. "What do you mean been waiting for this, he's going to get crushed by a centipede!"

A mighty yelled filled the air as a blast of wind shot from the sword, "_**Fuusetsu!" **_Naruto shouted, the woman on the centipede could only widen her eyes as she, along with the summon were cut into many pieces spraying blood everywhere on the desert ground, Naruto sheath the sword back inside the holster, but fell to one knee. "Damn... That took a lot of chakra, but at least I got a good idea why Kyuubi keeps calling it the converter." Naruto stated, causing Yugito, and Suna to look at him.

"Naruto what was that?"

"I call it _**Fuusetsu, or wind cutter. **_I mixed my element in with the blade, and make sure to have it concentrated grinding each other furiously before I send it out, it made to cut a majority of the enemy number's down, or counter Bijuu sized, or level targets just in case. However, the few times I have used this with my old blade I could tell one thing. I the original could only use it because of the amount of chakra it would take."

"Really, so what did the sword do that your old one didn't?"

"It mixed some of the Kyuubi chakra into the wind, giving it more power. I think the blade's metal is red, because it was forged using demon chakra, or something."

"Could be, if this is the same _**Henkan **_the sage wielded"

"Could be Suna, could be. However, right now we need to get back on track."

Naruto, and Suna nodded. Naruto looked towards the horizon, and yelled. "Another failed attempt asshole, come back when you bring more to the table!" Yugito, and Suna sweat dropped. They watched as Naruto raged, he hated the Akatsuki, the more dead the better.

"Naruto you need to calm down, everything alright we're together aren't we?" She asked the white haired Jinchuriki, he turned to her taking a deep breath, "Sorry I hate it when someone thinks they can just come in, and try to take my family away from me, they've already taken Jiraiya away so I am going to kill them if they try with anyone close to me, or the other Jinchuriki." Naruto stated.

"Naruto... You know you've changed a lot on your outlook with the enemy, you used to believe in trying to convince them." Yugito stated, but Naruto shook his head. "There is no convincing of fanatics, or truly evil people. I am not going to allow them to harm a hair on their heads any longer. I will use my power, and bring it as a shield for my kind to stand behind. I will find a way to free the other Bijuu as well." Sunarashi smiled at him, "Now that's the man's way of thinking."

Yugito just slapped her head, and looked towards the horizon, and too the nearby grassland. "So what will happen if the Nanabi thinks we're the ones hunting for him, or her?" Naruto shrugged, "All in do time Ka-san, but for right now let's just find him." Naruto commented, and out one hand on the hilt of his blade, his Sunagakure cloak which was gray fluttered in the wind, his white mesh shirt underneath his Jonin vest that he go gift from Temari. He picked a piece of centipede off of it, and smirked. _"If this is all they got, they better start sending in the surrender request" _

Naruto began walking towards the grassland, following closely behind him his two best friends at the moment, Suna, and his Ka-san Yugito. "Hey you know what I was thinking, lets go celebrate our adoption on Naruto worked" Naruto turned to his Ka-san, and smiled. "I guess Suna, and you want to be alone inside of Onigakure, damn... Here I felt loved." Naruto joked, causing both said parties to blush deep crimson.

_**In Takigakure, 4:00pm, council building**_

"Hello there Shibuki-sama, how are you today?" Fu asked as she came into the room. She looked into one chair, the one she usually sat in occupied with a woman with two guards to her side. "Hello Fu-chan, please come in, and meet your teams client" Said the young man, Fu nodded, she took the seat right by the priestess that she has heard so much about.

"Hello, I am Fu, sorry no surname following afterwards." Fu said holing out her hand, only for the guards to tense, the priestess just shook her off, and looked at Fu, "Your going to have your heart broken." Fu cocked her brow, and looked at the priestess. "What do you mean?" She asked, and then she noticed the faint purple glow in the girl's eyes. "I have read your fate, Fu... You shall feel the sting of hatred." Fu just shook her head, great another all high, and mighty client.

"So what is my mission with my team, I mean we're supposed to escort you am I correct?" The priestess nodded, and watched as a red haired, and brown haired pair of men walk in. She looked at the red hair man, and narrowed her eyes causing him to wince. "Who are you two?" She asked the pair, Natsu was the first to speak up. "I am Natsu, Fu-chan's teammate..." Shion nodded, and looked towards the brown haired younger of the two. "I am Momo, Momo Kusanagi." The priestess sighed, and looked towards Shibuki.

"I thought you said there would be several Jonin, all I see is chunin." Shibuki laughed nervously, and looked at the priestess. He then took a deep breath of air, and looked towards Fu. "We are giving you are top rated mission squad for this. Our Jonin are currently teaching, or on assignments. Fu here is a special kind of Shinobi seeing that's she's a Jinchuriki." The priestess eyes widen a little, before narrowing.

"She is not the one I had envisioned dying, but I have seen her fall as well. It shall come to pass like all other things must."

"What do you mean?"

"Fate my dear is a cruel mistress, and I her messenger..."

Fu sighed, and looked towards Shibuki she had a right mind to ask for reprieve from the mission. However, she saw the look in Shibuki's eyes, the village needed the funds, and she just groaned. "Alright, then we'll take your mission ourselves, I have control over my Bijuu so I won't go into a rampage, and Natsu here is a master fire user, and Kusanagi-kun is a possessor of the Ice release. We'll be able to multitask any field of battle, and I can easily take on Jonin level enemies."

Shion the client just nodded, and sighed. "Very well, you have twenty four hours to get ready. However, I must warn no one escapes fate... Not even the Bijuu." Fu glared at the girl as she turned her back, and groaned at Shibuki as they left the room. "Of all the people to offer a high paying mission, we always get the people with a stick up their ass!" Fu yelled out, and Natsu nodded in agreement, "yeah what hell man you give all the shitty missions." Shibuki shook his head, and looked at Fu. "We're low income, and most of Jonin are out at the moment. Werther you like it, or not this is your mission."

Fu pouted a little bit crossing her arms, and then sighed. "I guess we got no choice guys, we better get too it... Though I swear I hate being told about my heart getting crushed..." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Shibuki watched as they left the room. He sighed, and looked over to offer that had came in a few days ago, and shook his head. _"It will be a cold day in hell if I let you have her, goddamn Akatsuki." _

Fu walked the hallways with her team, and Natsu smiled at her. "So enjoy our little date three days ago?" He asked, and Fu blushed. "Yeah I did, though I have to admit you were a very good charmer Natsu." He just smirked in response, "Glad to know, Momotaru is going to really miss us, my little brother won't shut up about you leaving into danger." Fu nodded sadly, and looked at Natsu in the eyes. "Well I promise you both we'll both come out of this mission alive, and you may get your chance at a second date." Fu cooed, and gave him a sly smile causing him to blush. Momo just laughed at the two, and smirked at the end. "If you too fuck while on the mission, I am going make sure your laying in a bed of ice." They both just suddenly blushed, and looked at their usually silent friend. "What's gotten into you Momo, you usually keep silent!" Fu screeched out, embarrassed by what the young Kusanagi said.

"I was just saying that if you all even mess around, I'll use my right as a friend to stop the copulating at such a young age"

Fu blushed further before slapping the perverted Kusanagi across the head, "Damn pervert!" She roared folding her arms over her chest, and pouted comically. Natsu just sighed pinching the breach of his noes, "damn guys come on now... Just stop this so we can go to the hotsprings for a little bit, ok?" Natsu said in a order, and both of them turned to their heads, their eyes carrying dark glints making Natsu sweat drop.

"Ok, do what ever you want, me I am just going to the hotsprings."

"Fine Natsu go, and here I wanted someone to accompany to get something to eat."

"On second thought I think that can wait..."

Momo just stood there sighed, he was hopeless. "To you question earlier Fu, I got reinstated to the CRA so after this mission I am not allowed to leave the village till clan numbers have been restored..." Fu tilted her head like a dog, "did you just say CRA, as in clan restoration act?" She asked, and the young Kusanagi nodded. "Yeah though I technically bare the Yuki bloodline, I am Kusanagi do to my father... Hopefully I survive this mission, then I can live Natsu's dream."

"Which is..."

"Getting laid about everyday by hot women..."

"You sick bastard... Give me back my dream!" Natsu yelled out, and Fu just chuckled, and slapped the back of Natsu's head, "Too bad he's too whipped on me, ne?" She asked, and Natsu smiled. He rubbed the back his head, and chuckled nervously.

"So Fu-chan, what do you think of this mission?" He asked, he stared walking down the hall again. Fu shrugged in response, "don't really know, all I do know is our client is one of "those" clients" She said, and they all nodded in agreement. "So is it just weird how we get stuck with all the stupid missions, especially near Amegakure territory, you know the rumored place of Akatsuki?" Fu paled a little at that, and shook her head. "We've got nothing to worry about, Chomei has a my back, and thus she has yours. We'll all be fine, I promise." The boys looked at each other before nodding, they trusted Fu their lives before, even with Chomei.

_**Inside Onigakure, seventy five miles west of the main village, Shimura forest, 7:00pm**_

_**"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" **_A squad of shadow clones called out spewing fire from their mouths. Several of them exploded, while several other got burned by their own power, and at least three, or four do it correctly. The real Naruto was training with Suna by a waterfall. Yugito was cooking some fish as they each threw their best nonlethal techniques at each other.

"Dodge this!" Suna yelled swinging his arm throwing a massive amount of fire from it, Naruto smirked, and formed the hand seals for the Fireball jutsu. _**"Fire style: fireball jutsu!" **_He shouted, and spewed a good torrent of flame from his mouth, and as he did Suna smirked. "Damn got to hand it to the army of clones, they help you learn fast, ne?!" He yelled out, and Naruto smirked through the fire. He stopped spewing the flames, and stared each other down. Naruto formed a hand seal, and smiled. _**"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" **_He shouted, and a new army of Naruto's appeared. Suna smiled at this, and looked at the clones. He tossed three scrolls to each team that had appeared. "You are all to practice the technique shown, don't you dare stop!" Suna yelled at the clones who just saluted him before dispersing into their random groups.

Naruto smirked, and unsheathed his _**Henkan, **_he smirked at Suna. "Now want to show me this _**Murasaki-en**_?" Naruto asked, and Suna smirked. He clapped his hand together, and the five spheres he had created out of red flame turned purple as a seal went across his body. "Naruto, I can only use this for a Minute, before I damage my body, so bring it on!" Suna shouted leaped at Naruto purple flames appeared around him, and Naruto just sheathed the sword back, and smiled wickedly.

He jumped towards Suna as well, when they both came up another, they locked their hands in a vice grip. The purple flames burning Naruto slightly causing him to wince, but he flipped midair, throwing Suna into the water below, only to see a massive amount of steam rise up. The purple flames around Suna danced, more, and more. Naruto landed back on the road, and allowed some of his new chakra pour out of his forming a white aurora around him. Naruto, and Suna stared each other down for a moment, before charging at each other. Naruto, and Suna cocked their fist back, and launching it as they both got point blank from each other. Naruto's fist missed Suna, but his hit dead on it Naruto's face. Splattering his nose, and blood across his face. Naruto wiped the blood off, as he was sent flying backwards. Naruto held out his palm forming a _**Rasangan**_ he neared the waterfall, and yelled. The silver aurora around him moved to his jutsu, and the jutsu turned into a pale golden color.

Suna watched as Naruto blasted the wall of the waterfall away from the jutsu, stopping his impact, but creating a small cave in the process. The boy got up, and shook his head. That jutsu he just used took a lot of energy now, especially his new chakra. He was going to have the learn control nature of the trademark jutsu again, he just groaned thinking about it.

Suna sighed, and deactivated his_** Murasaki-en, **_he looked as Naruto came out of the cave, his Silver aurora having since faded. Naruto gave him a thumbs up, and he heard a few shadow clones burst in the distance, he looked towards Naruto who smiled wickedly, "Oh so... It was that jutsu you were trying to teach me!" Naruto yelled out, and Suna watched on as Naruto pulled a few shuriken out of his pouch, and tossed them at Suna, he formed a hand seal causing the spinning stars of death to multiply. _**"Shadow shuriken jutsu!" **_Naruto shouted, and Suna formed a wall of yellow hot flames, and the as the shuriken hit they melted, or popped away.

"Damn it!" Naruto declared, and then they heard Yugito yell for them, "Dinner ready, come get it!" Naruto sighed, and then smiled he already knew what she had cooked, and bare in mind he loved fish as well.

"Coming Ka-san!" Naruto shouted, and Suna was already dashing towards her. Naruto slapped his face, and charged through the water, trying to beat Suna to his Ka-san first, but alas fate today determine Suna to be the winner of the race. He was the second being able to ear, since Yugito was the cook, and already ate her fair share. Naruto got to eat the left over fish, but he was contempt. He felt much better now since the Kyuubi was not influencing his emotions as much, in fact he couldn't talk to Naruto without permission. It would seem thing were beginning to once again look up for the young Jinchuriki as he layed there eating his fish. He heard a muffled noise, and looked to see Yugito, and Suna kissing. What ever food he had in his mouth fell to the ground, and he just threw up his arms. "Screw it, I am going for a walk!" with that the poor boy dashed into the forest.

Yugito, and Suna watched as he did this, and they went back to kissing.

"Shouldn't when watch him make sure he's fine?"

"he'll be fine Hime, trust me that boy is stubborn as they come..."

"Well your right about that... Now kiss me!"

"Aye aye hime!"

Naruto however, was in the woods, collecting some rocks. He placed them on top of each other, making a make shift shrine, and placed a picture of him, and Jiraiya on it. He started to pray for his peace in heaven. He then saw the stars shoot again, and watched them once again fall towards Takigakure, _"What are you trying to tell me...?" _Naruto asked the gods in his mind, he slowly got up, and climbed up a tree, and leaned against the trunk, he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

_**End of Fire III**_

_**Sorry if it wasn't longer, I had things come up, and I need to attend to a challenge this wensday for a one shot of Naruto x Fu so... Tomorrow, or thursday will be the new chapter.**_

_**speaking of which post what you think Shion meant about Fu being betrayed... I may just make you go WTF, and HS**_

_**Ja ne**_


End file.
